Gestohlene Erinnerungen
by fiirvogel
Summary: Noée OC findet beim Jogging im Wald einen schwerverletzten Mann und nimmt ihn in ihr nahe gelegenes Cottage, wo sie seine Verletzungen versorgt. Bald ist in ihrem Leben nichts mehr so, wie es bisher war.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_Ich habe in den letzten Monaten viele andere Dinge gemacht, aber ich habe euch je länger je mehr vermisst! Deshalb habe ich eine neue Geschichte angedacht. Sie handelt, wie könnte es anders sein, von Severus Snape. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich finde ihn einen der interessantesten Charakter in der HP-Geschichte. 'Gestohlene Erinnerungen' spielt nach dem Krieg. Snape hat überlebt und ist rehabilitiert und für seine Verdienste als Spion ausgezeichnet worden. Doch eines Tages wird er von ehemaligen Todessern erwischt und gefoltert. Es gelingt ihm schwer verletzt zu fliehen, und er trifft auf eine junge Muggel, die ihm nicht nur das Leben rettet, sondern ihm auch eine ganz neue Richtung gibt._

_Die Geschichte wird nicht so lange werden wie 'Aus der Asche'. Sie ist auch noch nicht bis zum Ende durchgedacht und vieles ist noch offen. Es ist ja ein Hobby, und soll s auch bleiben._

_Ich werfe hier ein erstes Kapitel in die Runde und warte erstmal gespannt auf eure Reaktionen, bevor ich entscheide, ob ich die Sache weiter verfolgen soll._

**1. Kapitel**

Noée rieb sich fröstelnd die Hände, während sie durch den Wald joggte. Plötzlich hörte sie in der Nähe ein Geräusch. Ein Ächzen, ein gequältes Atemholen. Ein verletztes Tier, schoss es Noée durch den Kopf. Sie blickte sich suchend um, konnte aber kein Tier entdecken. Vielleicht hatte es sich in die Felsenhöhle auf der anderen Seite des Flusses zurückgezogen …

Noée überquerte den Fluss, der zu dieser Jahreszeit glücklicherweise nicht viel Wasser führte und ging auf die Höhle zu, die sich hier unter den steil abfallenden Felsen verbarg. Als Kind hatte sie oft und gerne hier gespielt, wenn sie mit ihren Eltern hier in den Ferien gewesen war. Sie entdeckte Blutspuren auf dem Boden, die in die Höhle führten. Sie zögerte … Sollte sie es wagen? Noée blickte sich suchend um und hob schliesslich einen armdicken Ast auf: Bei einem verletzten Tier musste man aufpassen, es konnte sich bedroht fühlen und sie angreifen.

Vorsichtig betrat Noée die Höhle und wartete einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten. Im Schatten sah sie eine Bewegung und kniff die Augen zusammen: Dort lag etwas Grosses. Vorsichtig ging Noée näher, dann blieb sie abrupt stehen und sog sie erschrocken die Luft ein: Es war kein Tier, das da im hinteren Teil der Höhle kauerte, sondern ein Mensch. Ein Mann.

Aus seinem bleichen Gesicht blickte sie ein schwarzes Augenpaar warnend an. „Verschwinden Sie", knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, sank aber sofort wieder auf den Boden zurück. Seine blutverschmierte Hand hielt krampfhaft einen schlanken Holzstab umklammert. Er richtete den Stab gegen sie, kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte offensichtlich etwas sagen, doch da lief ein Schauer durch ihn, der Stab fiel aus seiner kraftlosen Hand und der Mann kippte auf die Seite.

Noée kniete eilig neben ihm nieder und tastete mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Handgelenk, um den Puls zu fühlen … Er lebte noch! Aber er würde verbluten, wenn es ihr nicht gelang, ihn rasch hier rauszuschaffen. Sie holte tief Luft, griff ihm von hinten unter die Arme, verschränkte ihre Hände vor seiner Brust und schleifte den leblosen Körper aus der Höhle. Dort legte sie ihn vorsichtig nieder und ging noch einmal in die Höhle zurück, wo sie den Holzstab aufhob. Sie betrachtete einen Moment die Verzierungen auf dem hellen Holz, dann klemmte sie den Stab unter ihren Gürtel.

Während Noée überlegte, was sie tun sollte, begann es zu regnen. Es würde ihr also nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als den Mann in ihr Cottage zu schleppen, entschied sie schliesslich seufzend. Sie brauchte lange und es kostete sie beinahe ihre letzte Kraft, den Bewusstlosen das kurze Stück zu ihrem kleinen Häuschen am Waldrand zu ziehen. Der Regen nahm zu und schliesslich entlud sich ein Jahrhundertgewitter über ihnen, mit dem sich der Sommer schlagartig verabschiedete und der kalten Herbstluft Platz machte.

Noée öffnete die Türe, die sie nie abschloss, wenn sie joggen ging. Wer sollte auch kommen? Sie war hier ziemlich weit von jeder Zivilisation entfernt, einen guten Kilometer ausserhalb des 300-Seelen-Dorfes mitten in den schottischen Highlands. Das einzige Haus in Rufdistanz was das der Familie Warwick, aber auch sie kamen nur in den Ferien hierher. Noée hatte sich vor einiger Zeit hier ins Wochenendhaus ihrer Eltern zurückgezogen und versuchte zu entscheiden, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte, nachdem ihr Verlobter sie kurz vor der Hochzeit verlassen hatte.

Mit letzter Kraft zog Noée den Verletzten über die Schwelle in den Wohnraum und blickte sich ratlos um. Wohin mit ihm? Er zog eine Blutspur hinter sich her. Sie schleifte ihn kurzerhand zum Kamin hinüber und legte ihn auf den alten Teppich, der hier auf dem Holzboden lag. Den mochte sie eh nicht. Falls sie das viele Blut nicht mehr aus dem Teppich bringen sollte, konnte sie ihn endlich mit gutem Gewissen entsorgen. Sie knipste das Licht an, schloss die Türe, diesmal mit Schlüssel, und zog die Vorhänge. Sie ignorierte die Blutspur auf dem Parkett und kniete sich neben den Verletzten.

Er war sehr blass, sein Gesicht war umrahmt von schwarzen, zerzausten und inzwischen auch klitschnassen Haaren. Er hatte eine prominente Nase und dünne, beinahe blutleere Lippen. Und jetzt? Am besten würde sie den Notarzt rufen ... Noée griff gewohnheitsmässig in die Gesässtasche nach ihrem Mobiltelefon, bevor ihr in den Sinn kam, dass sie das vor ihrem Rückzug aus der Zivilisation in der Themse entsorgt hatte. "Scheisse", murmelte sie. Ihre Mutter hatte sie schon oft einen Hitzkopf genannt, der unüberlegt und impulsiv reagierte. Sie hatte wohl Recht!

Noée legte den Stab, den sie aufgehoben hatte, auf den Sims über dem Kamin, eilte ins Bad und brachte das Erste-Hilfe-Set ihres Vaters und einen ganzen Stapel Tücher. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die sonderbare, mittelalterlich anmutende Robe, die der Mann trug. Sie war zerfetzt. Darunter trug er ein ebenfalls zerschlissenes, weisses Hemd, das inzwischen mit Blut durchtränkt war. Sie knöpfte auch dieses mit zitternden Fingern auf. Der Verletzte hatte tiefe Schnitte auf der Brust. Noée presste ein Tuch darauf. Als sie es wieder wegnahm, um sich die Verletzung anzusehen, öffnete sie erschrocken den Mund. 'Verräter' stand da in tiefen Schnitten geschrieben.

Noée holte eine Schüssel warmes Wasser und tauchte ein Tuch hinein. Vorsichtig begann sie, das Blut wegzuwaschen. Sie desinfizierte die Schnittwunde mit Alkohol. Dann legte sie Mullkompressen darüber und klebte sie mit grosszügig viel Klebestreifen fest.

Den Mann aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen, erwies sich als grosse Herausforderung, zumal er nicht mithelfen konnte. Noée schwitzte, als sie ihm endlich das Hemd ausgezogen hatte. Auch seine Arme waren mit Blutergüssen und Schnitten übersät. Auf dem linken Unterarm trug er eine hässliche, alte Narbe, als wäre die Haut verätzt worden. Noée hielt inne, blickte zur Tür. Ihr war bei der ganzen Sache nicht wohl. Sicherheitshalber schob sie bei der Türe noch den Riegel vor und schloss die Fensterläden. Wer auch immer diesen Mann so zugerichtet hatte, sie wollte ihn nicht hier in ihrem Haus haben! Um sich noch etwas sicherer zu fühlen, holte sie die Pistole ihres Vaters aus dem Schrank und vergewisserte sich, dass sie geladen war. Sie hatte ihren Vater stets für leicht paranoid gehalten, aber er hatte darauf bestanden, dass man an diesem verlassenen Ort nicht genug vorsichtig sein konnte, und seiner Tochter gezeigt, wie man die Waffe benützte – nur theoretisch, Noée hatte noch nie selber abgedrückt.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie den Mann gewaschen und alle Schnitte an Armen und Beinen versorgt hatte. Am meisten Sorgen bereitete ihr die grosse Wunde auf dem Bauch: Sie hatte gezackte, violette Ränder und auch das Blut, das heraustrat, war irgendwie violett verfärbt, als handelte es sich um Gift. Noée behandelte diese Verletzung mit viel Alkohol. Anschließend hievte sie den Mann mit grösster Anstrengung auf ihr Bett im hinteren Teil des kleinen Häuschens und betrachtete ihn eine Weile ratlos. Schließlich atmete sie tief durch, strich sich die Locken aus dem Gesicht und machte sich daran, mit den restlichen Tüchern auch noch den Boden von der Tür bis zum Kamin zu reinigen. Den Teppich warf sie kurzerhand nach draussen. Es regnete gottlob unerbittlich weiter: Das ersparte ihr die Mühe, auch die Steinplatten vor dem Haus zu reinigen. Sie schüttete das Wasser im Bad in den Ausguss der Dusche … Die Wanne färbte sich rot.

Erst jetzt warf die junge Frau einen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild und zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte eingetrocknetes Blut im Gesicht. Rasch drehte sie das Wasser auf und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände, dann zog sie ihre Trainingskleider aus und ging zurück in den Wohnraum, um trockene, saubere Kleider anzuziehen.

Sie schloss gerade den Gürtel, als sie bemerkte, dass der Mann aufgewacht war und sie aus glasigen Augen ansah. Er schien jedoch seine Augenlider kaum offen halten zu können. Noée trat näher.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte sie, aber er antwortete nicht und sah sie stattdessen nur finster an. Nun gut, sie brauchte auf diese eher rhetorische Frage auch keine Antwort. Er sah miserabel aus. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Oder essen?"

Wieder keine Antwort. „Ich mache ihnen eine starke Brühe", entschied Noée schliesslich. „Das wird Ihnen gut tun."

Als sie sich umdrehte und zur Kochnische hinüber ging, hörte sie ihn hinter sich leise knurren: „Ich habe gesagt, sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen!"

„Ja, das haben Sie", gab sie gereizt zurück. „Dann kippten Sie um und waren bis soeben nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen, deshalb habe ich sie mitgenommen."

_Na, was haltet ihr von dieser Idee? Seid ihr dabei? Soll ich weiterschreiben? Snape-Fans vortreten … Bin gespannt auf eure Kommis :o)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Er schob abwehrend ihre Hand weg, als sie ihm den ersten Löffel mit Suppe an die Lippen führte. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe", brummte er heiser, hustete und verzog dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht.„Seien Sie ruhig", gab Noée zurück. „Ich will nicht, dass Sie die Suppe verschütten. Soll ich Ihnen noch ein Kissen in den Rücken schieben?"Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, liess sich aber – sichtlich widerstrebend – einen Löffel Suppe einflössen. Und noch einen. Und einen dritten und vierten ... bis er mit einem Seufzer die Augen schloss. Sein Kopf kippte zur Seite.

Noée stupste ihn vorsichtig an, aber er war bereits wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit geglitten. Noée brachte die Schale mit Suppe zurück in die Küche, schenkte sich selber ein grosszügiges Glas Wein ein und zog den Lesesessel ans Bett. Sie betrachtete den Mann lange: das mürrische Gesicht, die bleiche Haut, die nackte Brust, die sich langsam hob und senkte. Sie schlug die Decke zurück, um noch einmal nach den Schnittwunden auf der Brust und nach der hässlichen Verletzung auf dem Bauch zu sehen. Die Wunde blutete immer noch. Die Wundränder hatten sich bläulich verfärbt. Noée schauderte, reinigte sie noch einmal mit reichlich Alkohol, verband sie erneut und deckte den Mann wieder zu. Sie überlegte kurz, sich im hinteren Zimmer schlafen zu legen, entschied sich dann aber, bei ihrem Patienten zu bleiben, falls er sie in der Nacht brauchte. Sie nahm sich eine Wolldecke, kuschelte sich mit angezogenen Beinen in den Sessel und griff nach einem Buch. Doch nach ein paar Seiten gab sie auf: Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, begann stattdessen, ruhelos im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Wer war der Mann? Was war mit ihm geschehen? War er ein Spion? Sie überprüfte noch einmal, ob alle Fenster und die Türe gut verschlossen waren, löschte das Licht und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, nur um gleich darauf abermals aufzuspringen. Die Dunkelheit machte ihr sonst nichts aus, aber heute ... Sie holte eine Kerze und die Pistole vom Kaminsims. Die Kerze stellte sie auf den Nachttisch und zündete sie an, die Pistole legte sie in die Nachttischschublade. Dann kramte sie im Bad im Spiegelschrank herum, bis sie die Schlaftabletten fand. Es war nach dem Wein wohl nicht klug, Schlaftabletten zu nehmen, aber sie würde heute nicht schlafen können, wenn sie nicht ein bisschen nachhalf. Sie spülte die Tablette mit viel Wasser hinunter, kuschelte sich wieder in den Sessel und döste irgendwann ein.

Als Severus Snape erwachte und versuchte, sich zu bewegen, stöhnte er vor Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen. Er erinnerte sich an den Cruciatus, mit dem ihn die Todesser gefoltert hatten. Seit der dunkle Lord besiegt war und herausgekommen war, dass er ein Spion gewesen und massgeblich zum Untergang Voldemorts beigetragen hatte, hatte er zuoberst auf der Liste der Todesser gestanden, die untergetaucht waren und seither im Untergrund operierten. Vier Jahre hatte es gedauert, bis sie ihn erwischt hatten, und dann hatten sie ihn stundenlang gefoltert, irgendwo in einer kleinen Hütte in einem Wald, wohin sie ihn gebracht hatten, um bei ihrem Vergnügen nicht gestört zu werden. Es war ihm schliesslich entgegen seiner Hoffnungen gelungen, einem von ihnen den Zauberstab zu entwinden und aus der Hütte zu flüchten. Noch während des Apparierens hatte ihn ein Fluch mitten in den Bauch getroffen … Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er in einem Stück hier gelandet war, wo auch immer ,Hier' war. Er hatte sich mit letzter Kraft in eine Höhle geschleppt, um seine Wunden zu versorgen, war dann aber zu schwach gewesen ... Und dann hatte ihn jemand gefunden. Ja, jemand war gekommen ...

Severus musterte den Raum in seinem Blickfeld und drehte schliesslich den Kopf auf die Seite, obschon ihm die Bewegung schmerzhafte Lichtblitze durch den Kopf jagte. In einem Sessel neben seinem Bett lag jemand unter einer Decke. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um trotz der Schmerzen scharf zu sehen. Es war eine Frau mit braunen, leicht gewelltem Haar und feinen Gesichtszügen. Sie war es, die ihn in der Höhle gefunden hatte. Allmählich begann er sich zu erinnern. Sie hatte ihm Suppe eingelöffelt wie einem kleinen Kind. Hatte sie ihn verarztet?

Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Sein Bauch schmerzte dabei so starkt, dass er erneut stöhnte, worauf die junge Frau verwirrt die Augen aufschlug und ihn besorgt ansah.„Sie sind wach! Gottlob … Wie fühlen Sie sich?"Er schnaubte ärgerlich und schob die Decke weg, um die Fluchwunde, die er abbekommen hatte, anzuschauen. Dabei merkte er, dass er bis auf die Unterhose nackt war, und warf der Frau einen feindseligen Blick zu. Er versuchte mit zitternden Fingern, den Verband zu lösen, den sie ihm offensichtlich mit Klebestreifen auf dem Bauch befestigt hatte.„Vorsicht!", rief sie und warf ihre Decke ab, „ich helfe Ihnen." Sie machte Anstalten, ihm den Verband, der bereits wieder blutgetränkt war, zu entfernen, als er ihre Hände wegschob. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an", schnaubte er. Sie sah einen Augenblick wütend aus, meinte dann aber trocken: „Das hätten Sie mir gestern sagen müssen, Sie hätten mir einige Arbeit erspart. Jetzt ist es zu spät." Dann schob sie entschlossen seine zitternden Finger zur Seite und riss ihm den Verband ab. Er fluchte laut, als sich das Klebeband von seinen Körperhaaren löste.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte sie. „Das sieht schrecklich aus. Gestern war es violett, heute ist es blau. Was ist das für eine Verletzung? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen ... Glauben Sie, Sie kommen hier eine Weile ohne mich aus? Dann gehe ich jetzt ins Dorf hinunter und alarmiere den Notarzt. Ich habe leider keinen Telefonanschluss, sonst hätte ich gestern schon Hilfe gerufen."

"Unterstehen Sie sich, irgendjemanden zu rufen", drohte Severus und blickte sich suchend um. „Geben Sie mir den Zauberstab", befahl er barsch.

Doch sie stand nur neben dem Bett und sah ihn völlig verständnislos an.„Den Zauberstab!", verlangte er noch einmal.„Tut mir Leid", antwortete sie, „Ich weiss nicht, was ..."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Eine Muggel! Auch das noch! Er hatte wirklich ein unverschämtes Glück. Er würde hier wohl an den Folgen dieses Fluches sterben, während sie ihm Suppe einflösste und ihn mit Klebeband quälte!„Der Stab. Wo ist der verdammte Stab?!", schrie er sie an, bereute es aber gleich darauf, weil sein Bauch und sein Kopf dabei schmerzten. Er biss hart auf die Zähne.

„Der ... der, der ...", stammelte sie. Sie stand auf und eilte zum Kamin hinüber. „Meinen Sie ... Ich weiss nicht", fuhr sie fort und hielt den Zauberstab in die Höhe. „Suchen Sie das?"

„Ja, geben Sie schon her", knurrte er und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Na los!"

Sie beeilte sich, ihm den Zauberstab zu reichen. Er drehte ihn um, weil sie ihn ihm verkehrt herum in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und schaute sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Muggel", knurrte er abfällig. Dann richtete er die Stabspitze und seine Konzentration auf seinen Bauch. Seine Hand zitterte vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung unkontrolliert.

Die Frau beobachtete ihn eine Weile ratlos, dann schloss sie entschlossen ihre Finger um sein Handgelenk und hielt seine Hand ruhig. Severus spürte die Kraft in ihren warmen, weichen Händen, zwang sich dann aber, sich auf seine Wunde zu konzentrieren. Es war ein dunkelmagischer Fluch, und es brauchte viel Kraft, solche Verletzungen zu behandeln. Severus war sich alles andere als sicher, ob seine Kräfte ausreichen würden. Aber es war niemand da, der ihm helfen konnte, und er hätte in seinem Zustand nicht einmal aufstehen, geschweige denn ins Krankenhaus apparieren können. Er murmelte einen Heilzauber, worauf sich ein silbrig schimmernder Nebel aus dem Ende des Zauberstabs wand, sich auf die Wunde legte und sich einen Weg in seinen Körper suchte. Er fühlte ein Kribbeln auf der Haut und im Bauch, dann umfing ihn plötzlich eine unendliche Erschöpfung. Er hörte jemanden schreien, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Noée legte den Stab weit weg, auf den Spültrog in der kleinen Küchennische. Als etwas Silbernes aus dem Stab hervorgebrochen war und sich wie Nebel auf die Wunde gelegt hatte, war der Mann plötzlich umgekippt. Sie hatte einen Augenblick gedacht, er wäre tot, als sie kaum noch einen Puls fühlen konnte. Doch er schien nur bewusstlos zu sein. Die Wunde hatte sich wie von Zauberhand beinahe vollständig geschlossen, der Blutfluss war versiegt. Noée legte vorsichtig eine frische Mullbinde darüber und befestigte sie wieder mit Klebeband. Dann reinigte sie die Schnittwunden auf der Brust, die aufgehört hatten zu bluten, und fuhr dann behutsam mit dem Finger die Buchstaben nach: 'Verräter'. Dieser Mann war gefoltert worden, sein ganzer Körper war von Schnitten und Blutergüssen überzogen. Sie strich ihm vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Was er wohl gemacht hatte? Und wer hatte ihm das angetan? Wer konnte so etwas tun?  
Der Mann wachte erst gegen Mittag wieder auf, war aber zu schwach, um zu sprechen. Noée versuchte erneut, ihm etwas Suppe einzuflössen, doch viel nahm er nicht. Ausserdem schien es ihm ausgesprochen unangenehm, von jemandem gepflegt zu werden. Seine Augen waren glasig und er blickte sie entrückt an. Erst da kam ihr der Gedanke, Fieber zu messen, und sie erschrak, als das Thermometer 39 Grad anzeigte. Sie legte ihrem Patienten kühle, nasse Tücher auf die Stirn und wechselte sie nach jeder Viertelstunde wieder. Schliesslich holte sie Schmerztabletten, und weil er die Tablette nicht schlucken konnte, zerstiess sie sie und löffelte ihm das Medikament in Wasser aufgelöst in den Mund. Er hustete, wollte protestieren, war aber nicht genügend bei Bewusstsein. Noée verbrachte die ganze Nacht schlaflos an seiner Seite. Sie wechselte die ständig warmen Tücher gegen kühle aus, rieb seine Blutergüsse mit einer Salbe ein, desinfizierte noch einmal seine Bauchverletzung. Dann setzte sie sich erschöpft neben ihn und betrachtete sein herbes Gesicht. Es wirkte schmerzverzerrt und verbittert. Sie mass noch einmal Fieber, es war gestiegen und war beinahe bei 40 Grad. Noée biss sich auf die Lippen. Allmählich kroch Panik in ihr hoch. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sich sein Zustand verschlechterte? Doch einen Arzt rufen? Sie entschied, noch bis am Morgen zu warten, und wenn es ihm dann nicht besser ging, würde sie ins Dorf hinunter laufen.

Endlich, gegen Morgen, öffnete der Mann die Augen wieder, aber er schien im Fieberwahn zu sein. Er tastete nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte davonlaufen. Dann murmelte er etwas.

„Was?", fragte Noée und beugte sich näher, um ihn zu verstehen.

„Minerva", murmelte er.

Noée sah ihn ratlos an. Die römische Kriegsgöttin? Was wollte er damit sagen? War das seine Frau? Sie strich ihm beruhigend übers Gesicht. "ist ja gut, ist ja gut", flüsterte sie, "ich bin bei Ihnen."

„Albus ..."

„Albus?", wiederholte sie. „Tut mir Leid, ich verstehe Sie nicht."

„Es ist zu spät", sagte er tonlos. Sein Blick sah durch sie hindurch.

„Nein! Hören Sie, geben Sie jetzt nicht auf. Sie schaffen das schon. Bitte!"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Zu spät", wiederholte er und verdrehte die Augen.

Noée streichelte seine stoppeligen Wangen. „Nein", flüsterte sie. „Tun Sie mir das nicht an. Bitte! Sie dürfen nicht sterben. Bitte nicht!" Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn, ohne zu wissen warum, sanft auf den Mund.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Severus spürte, wie seine Kraft nachließ. Er hatte sich mit dem Heilzauber übernommen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte; er vermutete, dass er Fieber hatte. Irgendwann sah er Minerva vor sich; die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hielt seine Hand und sah ihn ungewohnt warm und besorgt an. Dann war Albus da, der ihn gütig anlächelte. Da wusste Severus, dass sein Lebenskreis daran war, sich zu schließen. Es war ihm erstaunlich gleichgültig. Was hatte ihm dieses Leben gebracht? Er hatte beide Kriege in der Zaubergemeinschaft miterlebt und hatte beide Male auf der falschen Seite gestanden. Er hatte Menschen leiden und sterben sehen, er hatte miterlebt, wie sie sich vor Schmerzen am Boden wälzten und um Gnade flehten, er hatte selber Menschen gefoltert, getötet, sogar seinen Mentor und Freund Albus Dumbledore. Und was konnte ihm das Leben noch bieten? Er war nach dem Sieg über Voldemort vor einigen Jahren zwar rehabilitiert und für seine Verdienste als Spion geehrt worden, aber die Menschen gingen ihm aus dem Weg. Sie sahen in ihm immer noch den ehemaligen Todesser; wahrscheinlich trauten ihm viele auch heute noch nicht, obwohl er seine Loyalität nicht zuletzt in der Endschlacht an Potters Seite ganz klar bewiesen hatte. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, dass die Menschen ihn mieden … Aber trotzdem: Es gab eigentlich nichts, wofür es sich wirklich lohnte weiterzuleben.

In dem Augenblick berührte etwas Warmes seine Lippen. Er öffnete mit Mühe seine schweren Augenlieder und schaute direkt in zwei warme opalgrüne Augen. Er erkannte die Frau, die ihn in den letzten zwei Tagen gepflegt hatte. Sie lächelte erleichtert.

„Sie dürfen nicht aufgeben", flüsterte sie und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Bitte, tun Sie mir das nicht an. Es wird alles gut. Versprochen!"

Severus starrte hypnotisiert in ihre Augen, dann wanderte sein Blick zu ihren Lippen. „Schlafen Sie", flüsterte sie sanft, als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen. „Ich passe auf Sie auf."

Als Severus wieder aufwachte – er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war –, eilte seine Gastgeberin aus der Küche herbei.

„Hallo", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Wo ist das Bad?", brummte er und versuchte, sich ächzend aufzusetzen.

Die Frau furchte die Stirn, grinste dann aber und stellte fest: „Es scheint Ihnen wieder besser zu gehen. Ist das Fieber weg?" Sie legte ihm den Handrücken auf die Stirn.

„Lassen Sie das", schnaubte er wütend und schlug die Decke zurück. Er sah an sich hinunter: Er trug eine blau-weiß gestreifte Pyjamahose und kam sich schrecklich albern vor. „Wo sind meine Kleider?"

„Auf dem Stuhl dort drüben beim Tisch", antwortete sie. „Ich habe sie gewaschen, sie sind aber ziemlich kaputt … Was Sie tragen, ist von meinem Vater."

So sah es aus! Wunderbar! Severus unterdrückte einen gehässigen Kommentar und stand schwankend auf.

„Hoho, langsam", beruhigte ihn die Frau. Sie eilte ums Bett herum und ergriff seinen Arm.

„Jetzt hören Sie auf!", schnaubte er. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind."

Sie sah ihn zuerst beleidigt an und antwortete dann bissig: „Das ist mein Haus. Was ist, wenn sie ausrutschen und gegen ein Möbel oder den Türrahmen knallen? Ich habe in den letzten Tagen mehr als genug von Ihrem Blut von meinen Möbeln, Kleidern und dem Boden geputzt." Sie legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und legte ihm den Arm um die Taille. Da er das Gefühl hatte, er würde es tatsächlich nicht bis zum Bad schaffen, seufzte er ergeben und ließ sich von ihr hinüber begleiten. Als sie im Bad vor dem Waschtisch standen, ließ sie ihn vorsichtig los. „Kommen Sie klar?", wollte sie wissen. „Oder soll ich bleiben?"

„Verschwinden Sie!"

Noée schloss grinsend die Türe hinter sich. Der Mann war mehr als griesgrämig! Er schien genauso gerne Gesellschaft zu haben wie sie selbst. Sie ging zum Bett, klopfte die Kissen auf und schüttelte die Decke aus, als ein schepperndes Geräusch gefolgt von einem Fluch aus dem Badezimmer sie aufhorchen ließ. Sie ging hinüber und klopfte zaghaft. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Es kam keine Antwort, deshalb öffnete sie langsam die Tür. Der Mann saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Vor ihm am Boden lag der halbe Inhalt des Spiegelschranks.

„Was machen Sie denn?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Nichts", erwiderte er finster.

Noée betrachtete das Durcheinander auf dem Boden. „Sie suchen etwas gegen die Schmerzen", mutmaßte sie. „Hier …" – sie suchte in den überall verstreuten Schachteln und Tuben nach den Schmerztabletten und drückte zwei aus der Verpackung. „Hier, das sollte genügen." Sie drückte ihm die weißen Tabletten in die Hand, füllte den Spülbecher mit Wasser und reichte ihm diesen. Er nahm die Tabletten misstrauisch in den Mund und spülte sie hinunter.

Dann half sie ihm wieder auf die Beine und führte ihn zurück in den Wohnraum. Sie wandte sich diskret ab und beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, während er ächzend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Hose anzog. Als er auch das Hemd angezogen hatte, blickte er verärgert auf die Risse im Stoff und die bräunlichen Verfärbungen.

„Ich habe es gewaschen", erklärte Noée. „Aber es ging nicht mehr alles raus. Es war getränkt mit Ihrem Blut." Er betrachtete ihre grünen Augen, über deren Glanz sich bei der Erinnerung Nebel gelegt hatten. „Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht", gestand sie leise.

Severus schnaufte mühsam und hielt sich an der Stuhllehne fest.

„Sie legen sich besser wieder hin", riet ihm die Frau und brachte ihn zurück zum Bett. Er ließ sich erschöpft hineinsinken. Sein Blick fiel auf den Nachttisch, dann blickte er sich suchend um. „Wo ist der Zauberstab?", knurrte er mürrisch.

Die grünen Augen weiteten sich. "Ein Zauberstab … Ich habe noch nie … Ich wusste nicht, dass es das gibt!" Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte sie an: „Sie sollten damit vorsichtig sein. Das letzte Mal –"

"Ich weiß, was ich tue. Geben Sie mir den Stab zurück."

„Ich … ich hole ihn. Moment …"

Sie verschwand in der Küche und brachte den Zauberstab. „Meinen Sie den?", fragte sie und richtete ihn, als sie vor dem Bett stand, spielerisch auf seine Brust. Er riss ihr wütend den Stab aus der Hand und legte ihn neben sich auf das Bett. Dann packte er sie an den Unterarmen und zog sie grob zu sich hinunter. Ihr Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. „Tun Sie das nie wieder", drohte er.

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. "Tut mir … leid", murmelte sie. "Ich wollte Sie nicht auf–aufregen … Was Sie mit Ihrer Verletzung gemacht habe, war – Sind Sie ein Zauberer? Gibt es das wirklich?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Er betrachtete die grünen, neugierigen Augen mit den feinen goldigen Sprenkeln darin. Er hatte noch nie zuvor solche Augen gesehen. Sie faszinierten ihn. Sie …

Severus ließ die Frau ruckartig los. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Versank in den Augen einer Muggelfrau? Die Cruciati der letzten Tage mussten seinen Geist mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen haben, als er gedacht hatte! Er schloss die Finger um den Zauberstab, biss auf die Zähne und stand, die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch ignorierend, wieder auf. Ihm war flau im Magen, aber er fixierte die Türe mit seinem Blick und ging langsam darauf zu. Er musste weg hier!

Die Frau beobachtete ihn verwirrt und eilte schließlich an seine Seite, als er kurz vor der Tür gefährlich ins Schwanken kam und sich die Umgebung vor seinen Augen in Luft aufzulösen schien. Er stützte sich schwer auf sie, um nicht hinzufallen, und schnaubte ärgerlich.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte sie besorgt. „Sie können doch kaum auf den Beinen stehen! Wir sind hier gut einen Kilometer außerhalb der Ortschaft. Wenn Sie möchten, gehe ich ins Dorf und schaue, dass ich jemanden finde, der Sie mit dem Auto ins nächste Krankenhaus bringen kann …"

„Kein Krankenhaus", antwortete Severus verärgert. „Denken Sie überhaupt nicht daran, irgendjemanden kommen zu lassen!" Er hielt ihr mit drohend hochgezogenen Brauen den Zauberstab vors Gesicht. Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, schien zu überlegen, was er damit machen konnte – sie hatte offensichtlich nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Macht der Magie, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich schreiend davongerannt –, und wich schließlich zurück, ohne jedoch seinen Arm loszulassen.

„Sie können in Ihrem Zustand nicht zu Fuß gehen", sagte sie entschieden. „Entweder lassen Sie mich jemanden holen, der Sie ins Krankenhaus fährt oder … Sie bleiben noch eine Weile hier."

Severus runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Kommen Sie", meinte die junge Frau versöhnlich und tätschelte seinen Arm, was ihr einen weiteren strafenden Blick einbrachte. „Sie stören mich nicht. Ich lebe alleine hier."

Severus musterte sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene. Sie hatte recht: Er würde es nicht einmal bis zur Strasse schaffen. Ans Apparieren war in seinem Zustand erst recht nicht zu denken. Er hätte die Kraft nicht, und es konnte sehr gefährlich sein, in solch entkräftetem Zustand alleine zu apparieren. Er könnte einzig einen Patronus schicken und Hilfe anfordern. Aber das kam für ihn nicht in Frage; er hatte noch nie um Hilfe gebeten und würde es auch diesmal nicht tun.

Er nickte der Frau zu und bemerkte erstaunt, dass sie lächelte. „Wunderbar", sagte sie. „Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Ihnen etwas zum Frühstück."

Ja, eigentlich hatte er es hier ganz gut, dachte Severus. Er würde noch eine Weile bleiben, bis er stark genug war, selber nach Hause zu apparieren. Bis dahin würde er sich von dieser Muggelfrau verwöhnen lassen. Brauchte ja niemand zu erfahren …

Nach dem Frühstück fühlte sich Severus bereits wieder so erschöpft, dass er sich noch so gerne wieder im Bett zurücklehnte und innert Minuten wieder eingeschlafen war – er, der eigentlich nie wirklich gut schlafen konnte, schlief wie ein Stein.

Irgendwann wachte Severus aus einem angenehmen Traum auf. Er stöhnte und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, was er geträumt hatte, aber da war definitiv eine Frau gewesen, und er spürte ihre Lippen noch auf seinen. Als es ihm nicht gelang, wieder einzuschlafen und den Traum einzufangen, öffnete er genervt die Augen.

Er sah seine Gastgeberin mit überschlagenen Beinen neben sich auf dem Bett sitzen. In der einen Hand hielt sie ein Buch, in der anderen eine dampfende Tasse, und nahm gerade einen großen Schluck.

„Hallo", meinte sie, lächelte ihn an und legte das Buch zur Seite. In der Küche piepste etwas. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie", fuhr sie fort und hielt ihm die Tasse Kaffee hin. „Nehmen Sie, das tut Ihnen bestimmt gut. Ich hole den Kuchen aus dem Ofen." Sie warf ihre Haare in den Nacken und stand auf.

„Kuchen?", fragte Severus ungläubig.

Die junge Frau antwortete nicht. Sie verschwand und hantierte in der Küche herum. Severus nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Kaffee? Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute misstrauisch in die Tasse.

„Wieso machen Sie sich die Mühe, Kaffee zuzubereiten, wenn Sie ihn anschließend in Milch ertränken?", fragte er die junge Frau, die soeben wieder ans Bett trat, vorwurfsvoll. Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick perplex an, dann lachte sie laut.

„Tut mir Leid, Sie haben recht: Es ist mehr Milch als Kaffee. Ich mag es so. Aber ich mache Ihnen gerne einen starken Kaffee."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber Tee … Und Sie hätten nicht unbedingt einen Kuchen zu backen gebraucht. Ich mag Kuchen nicht."

„Sie werden trotzdem ein Stück essen müssen, ich habe heute Geburtstag", entschied sie resolut. „Aber zuerst gibt es noch ein Abendessen. Sie entschuldigen mich … Möchten Sie etwas lesen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich erschöpft zurückfallen. Er schloss die Augen, ihm war schwindelig. Aus Richtung Küche hörte er die Muggelfrau mit Geschirr hantieren und dazu vor sich hin summen.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

Severus döste ein und wurde erst wieder wach, als er sanft geschüttelt wurde. Alarmiert fuhr er hoch.

„Schh", beruhigte ihn eine Stimme und er blickte in die opalgrünen Augen. „Ich dachte, ich wecke Sie, bevor das Essen kalt wird. Hier …" Sie hielt ihm ein Glas und eine weiße Pille hin. „Sie nehmen besser noch einmal eine Schmerztablette … Es ist die letzte", fügte sie entschuldigend an, "aber ich gehe morgen ins Dorf und besorge neue."

Severus setzte sich mühsam auf und blickte sich um. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, auf den Nachtischchen links und rechts neben dem Bett brannten Kerzen.

„Sie mögen's romantisch?", fragte er süffisant.

„Sie nicht?"

„Sehe ich so aus?"

Die Frau lachte und musterte ihn unverhohlen. „Nein, dafür machen Sie einen zu finsteren Eindruck."

„Lassen Sie jeden finsteren Kerl einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts ins Haus?"

Sie warf die Haare in den Nacken. „Nein, nur die, die ohne meine Hilfe verbluten würden", gab sie schlagfertig zurück. „Was ist jetzt? Mögen Sie etwas essen?"

Severus blickte auf den schön angerichteten Teller, den sie ihm auf einem Tablett reichte. Kartoffelstock, frisches Gemüse und ein Stück Fleisch an Sauce. Neben dem Teller stand ein Glas Wasser, Pfeffer- und Salzstreuer.

„Essen Sie nichts?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich habe schon gegessen, ich wollte Sie nicht stören. Ich habe Sie geweckt, weil sie sich so unruhig hin und her gewälzt haben … Na los, essen Sie, es tut Ihnen gut. Anschließend gibt es noch Kuchen."

Sie setzte sich mit unterschlagenen Beinen neben ihn und griff nach einem Weinglas, das auf dem Nachttisch stand. Als sie seinen fragenden Blick sah, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Alkohol verträgt sich nicht mit Schmerzmitteln. Sie müssen wohl oder übel beim Wasser bleiben."

Das Essen schmeckte Severus vorzüglich, und das wollte etwas heißen, ihm bedeutete Essen nämlich nicht allzu viel, es war für ihn eigentlich nur Zuführung von Energie. Seine Gastgeberin sah das wohl anders. Sie hatte, während er aß, die ganze Zeit munter drauflos geplaudert und er hatte unter anderem erfahren, dass sie liebend gerne kochte – das merkte er bei jedem Bissen –, im Bereich Asset Managment gearbeitet hatte, aber eigentlich lieber Pharmazeutik studiert hätte, außerdem war dies das Ferienhaus ihrer Eltern, die vor kurzem zu einer Weltreise aufgebrochen waren, und sie hatte seit ihrem dritten Lebensjahr praktisch alle Ferien hier verbracht.

„Und jetzt machen Sie Urlaub hier?", fragte er, um höflich zu sein.

„Nein. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um zu entscheiden, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen soll … Haben Sie genug gegessen? Ich habe noch mehr in der Küche, wenn Sie möchten."

Severus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Aber etwas Kuchen nehmen Sie doch?", fragte sie mit geschürzten Lippen.

Er nickte ergeben.

Sie strahlte, als sie mit zwei Tellern mit Schokoladenkuchen aus der Küche kam. Severus schluckte leer. Ein Riesenstück Kuchen! Und erst noch Schokolade!

„Und Sie haben heute Geburtstag?", fragte er und hoffte, dass sie nicht merkte, wie wenig er Schokolade mochte.

Die junge Frau nickte.

„Und weshalb verbringt eine junge, attraktive Frau ihren Geburtstag alleine im Ferienhaus ihrer Eltern?"

„Ich brauchte eine Auszeit."

„Heißt?"

„Ich habe die Wohnung gekündigt, die Stelle geschmissen, mein Mobiltelefon in der Themse versenkt und meinem Freund den Laufpass gegeben."

„Klingt nach Krise …", konstatierte er trocken.

„Ja", antwortete sie trotzig, „das kann man so sehen. Krisen sind aber immer auch Chancen …"

Severus knurrte etwas Unverständliches. „Und weshalb brauchten Sie eine Auszeit?"

„Ich hätte nächsten Monat geheiratet. Aber mein Verlobter" – sie betonte das Wort abfällig – „hat Karrierechancen gewittert und seine Chefin gevögelt."

Severus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Stück Kuchen und hustete.

Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Deshalb", fuhr sie eine Spur lauter fort und hob ihr Weinglas, „feiert eine junge Singlefrau alleine mit einem Unbekannten im Ferienhaus ihrer Eltern Geburtstag … Zum Wohl!" Sie leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

Severus musterte sie eine Weile nachdenklich, dann fragte er: „Und wie alt sind Sie?"

Sie sah ihn aus grünen Augen an, zögerte einen Wimpernschlag lang und antwortete: „30. Und Sie?"

Er runzelte unwillig die Stirn; sie hatte ihn angelogen! „34", erwiderte er.

Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Nein, das glaube ich Ihnen nicht."

„Wie alt schätzen Sie mich dann?", fragte er ölig.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie zögernd. „Sie sehen auf jeden Fall älter aus. Ich glaube, Sie haben ein paar Jahre unterschlagen."

„So viele, wie Sie auf ihr Alter draufgeschlagen haben?", bemerkte er kühl.

„Was?"

„Sie sind 26."

Wie … Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich kann Gedanken lesen."

Die Frau sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann setzte sie sich entschlossen vor ihn hin und schaute ihm aufmerksam in die Augen. „Um welche Tageszeit bin ich auf die Welt gekommen?"

Severus bohrte seinen Blick in ihre Augen und durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis nach der Antwort. „Sieben Minuten nach vier in der Früh", antwortete er.

„Was ist mein Lieblingsessen?"

Severus blickte in ihre glänzenden Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Er konnte darin lesen wie in einem Buch. „Fisch … am liebsten ganz, mit Apfel-Meerrettich-Schaum."

Sie lachte erstaunt. „Wie machen Sie das? Das ist unglaublich!"

„Reine Übungssache", antwortete er selbstzufrieden.

„OK, dann lassen Sie es mich auch versuchen. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wie alt Sie sind."

Severus hob überheblich die Augenbrauen und schaute sie betont gelangweilt an.

Sie setzte sich gerade hin, musterte eingehend seine Augen – was ihm ausgesprochen gefiel –, und meinte dann mit einem schelmischen Grinsen: „Sie sind 38."

„Haben Sie das in meinen Augen gesehen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein", gab sie zu. „Sie haben mir vorhin gesagt, Sie hätten so viele Jahre abgezogen wie ich draufgelegt habe. Ich kann rechnen."

Severus grinste.

„Das ist gemein", beklagte sie sich. „Es stimmt nicht einmal, oder?"

„Nein, also lassen Sie das Rechnen." Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor, dieser Frau sein Alter zu verraten, aber er mochte es, wenn Sie ihm so intensiv in die Augen sah, deshalb fügte er an: „Vielleicht sind Sie besser im Gedankenlesen. Versuchen Sie es noch einmal."

Sie schaute ihn lange an, dann meinte sie ernst: „Ich glaube, Sie sind jünger als Sie aussehen."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Sie sehen wie jemand aus, der mehr erlebt hat, als ein Mensch erleben sollte, der …" – sie musterte ihn nachdenklich – "Menschen verloren hat, die ihm nahestehen … und der sich die Schuld daran gibt."

Wenige Menschen schafften es, ihn in Erstaunen zu versetzen, aber diese Muggelfrau hatte es geschafft.

„Nicht schlecht", gab er widerstrebend zu.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Sir. Jemand hat Sie schwer verletzt … gefoltert, so wie Sie aussahen, als ich Sie gefunden habe. Er hat Ihnen _Verräter_ auf die Brust geritzt. Sie müssen also in einer ziemlich blutigen Auseinandersetzung auf der falschen Seite gestanden haben."

Severus schwieg.

„Sie sagen nichts? Dann habe ich recht?", fragte sie stolz.

Severus antwortete nicht und fragte stattdessen: „Weshalb haben Sie mich mitgenommen?"

„Sie brauchten Hilfe." Sie langte nach der Weinflasche und schenkte sich noch einmal ein. „Außerdem finde ich Sie sympathisch."

Severus hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

Die Frau lachte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Und ich brauchte doch jemanden, mit dem ich Geburtstag feiern konnte."

„Ich habe kein Geschenk mitgebracht", antwortete er und wunderte sich selbst über seine Beredsamkeit an dem Abend. Vielleicht lag es am hohen Blutverlust und an den Schmerzmitteln. Oder an der ungewohnt hohen Dosis Schokolade. Oder – er musterte erneut die opalgrünen Augen mit den schalkhaft glitzernden goldenen Sprenkeln – an ihr.

„Sie brauchen mir nichts zu schenken. Ich bin zufrieden: ein gutes Essen, romantisches Kerzenlicht, nette Gesellschaft, ein anregendes Gespräch …"

Severus blickte sie durchdringend an. "Ein anregendes Gespräch, hm?"

Sie zog herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch und lachte.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo liebe Leser, ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr meine Geschichte mögt, und werde mir alle Mühe geben, euch auch in Zukunft nicht zu enttäuschen. Um das zu schaffen, bin ich auf euer Feedback angewiesen, als sagt, was euch stört, was euch wunder, worüber ihr die Stirn runzelt, okay? Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Es ist etwas kurz und – tut mir leid – für einmal etwas hart, aber ich verspreche, dass es wieder besser wird, ich liebe unsere beiden Helden ja auch :o) Also, Kopf hoch und fleissig Reviews schreiben, dann geht es bald weiter. __LG fiirvogel_

**5. Kapitel**

Severus hob die Hand und strich der jungen Frau eine Strähne Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie blickte ihn abwartend und mit geröteten Wangen an. Dann zog er ihren Kopf zu sich herunter. Seine Lippen strichen über ihre. Ihr Blick war erstaunt, doch sie erwiderte den Kuss. Vorsichtig teilte er mit der Zunge ihre Lippen. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Während er den Kuss vertiefte, glitt seine zweite Hand unter ihre Bluse. Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte.

„He", murmelte sie und schob seine Hand weg.

„Was?", fragte er unwirsch und öffnete verstimmt die Augen.

„Ich kenne Sie nicht einmal", meinte sie mit leichtem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Sie haben mich zwei Tage lang gepflegt."

„Drei, um genau zu sein", korrigierte sie. „Aber ich kenne nicht einmal Ihren Namen."

„Nennen Sie mich Toby."

„Toby", meinte sie, „okay … Ich bin Noée."

„Noée", antwortete er knapp. „Kennen wir uns jetzt?"

Noée warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Für einen Kuss genügt es", antwortete sie belustigt. Ihre Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig, fand Severus.

„Gut", sagte er trocken, vergrub wieder seine Finger in ihren Haaren und zog ihren Kopf zu sich. Er fühlte ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen, ihre Zunge an seiner und ihm wurde heiß; sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter, sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem Hals, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie kicherte und zog ihren Kopf zurück. „Das kitzelt", lachte sie.

„Na und?", fragte er. „Willst du zuerst auch noch meinen Nachnamen erfahren?"

Sie lachte schallend. Ihre Augen leuchteten, das Gold darin glänzte.

„Dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen", knurrte Severus.

„Ach ja?" Sie hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung packte er sie an den Schultern, legte sie neben sich aufs Bett und rollte sich auf sie. Sein Bauch schmerzte; vermutlich war die verdammte Fluchwunde wieder aufgerissen, aber es war ihm im Moment reichlich egal. Er sah nur die goldgesprenkelten grünen Augen mit den Lachfältchen vor sich und knurrte zufrieden. Dann schob er ihre Haare zur Seite und begann langsam, ihren Hals zu küssen. Sie kicherte. Er ließ seine Lippen weiter nach unten wandern, bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper. „Aha", konstatierte er. „Vergeht dir das Lachen?"

Sie gab ein wohliges Geräusch von sich und ließ ihre Hände unter sein Hemd gleiten. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie sie mit warmen Händen über seinen Rücken strich. Severus seufzte genussvoll, während er ihre Bluse Knopf für Knopf öffnete und über ihre Schultern streifte. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und er war nur zu gerne bereit, seine Lippen abermals mit ihren verschmelzen zu lassen …

Ein lauter Knall riss ihn jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah drei vermummte Gestalten in der Tür stehen. Noée schrie erschrocken. Severus tastete nach dem Zauberstab, fand ihn nicht und rollte sich geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite. Er landete neben dem Bettauf dem Boden, als bereits ein roter Blitz auf ihn abgefeuert wurde. Noée war weniger schnell. Sie sog schmerzhaft die Luft ein und starrte entsetzt auf ihren Arm – aus einem tiefen Schnitt trat Blut hervor –, dann auf die drei vermummten Gestalten in der Tür.

„Duck dich", rief Severus ihr zu und nun rollte auch sie sich auf der anderen Seite vom Bett. Dort, wo sie gelegen hatte, lag der Zauberstab. Sie schnappte ihn zu seinem Erstaunen und rollte ihn unter dem Bett hindurch zu ihm hinüber. Er nahm ihn auf und schockte den ersten der drei Männer. Dieser flog rückwärts gegen den Türrahmen, prallte unsanft mit dem Kopf dagegen und glitt, eine Blutspur zurücklassend, daran herunter.

„Hier also steckst du", sagte der größere der beiden verbleibenden Männer, Severus erkannte Rodolphus Lestranges Stimme. „Gut haben wir dich gesucht. Antonin meinte, du seiest bestimmt irgendwo deinen Wunden erlegen. Als wir die ganze Umgebung abgesucht und deine Leiche nicht gefunden hatten, suchten wir die Umgebung von Hogwarts und Spinner's End ab, vergeblich: keine Spur von dir. Da erst kam uns in den Sinn, dass du in deinem Zustand wohl nicht allzu weit appariert sein konntest. Zwei Tage haben wir diese verdammten Highlands nach dir durchforstet." Er blickte sich um. „Hier also hast du Unterschlupf gesucht: bei einer ahnungslosen Muggel. Du bist tief gesunken, Severus Snape!" Er feuerte einen weiteren Schockzauber, der aber lediglich den Nachttisch hinter Severus zerschmetterte.

Severus versuchte trotz der Schmerzen im Bauch zu denken. Sein Hemd war bereits wieder blutdurchtränkt und ihm war schwindelig.

„Lass uns draußen darüber reden, Rodolphus", schlug er äußerlich ruhig vor. „Die junge Frau hat nichts damit zu tun."

Rodolphus lachte. „Ach nein, das wäre doch nur halb so lustig, findest du nicht? Wo ihr euch doch gerade so gut versteht." Er machte Anstalten, auf Noée zuzugehen, die starr vor Schreck neben dem Bett kauerte. Severus stand entschlossen auf. „Lass sie in Frieden!", rief er. Er schleuderte einen Fluch gegen Rodolphus, den dieser mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ablenkte, und sah den Fluch des dritten Todessers zu spät. Ein violetter Blitz riss ihn von den Füssen. Er schlug hart gegen die Bettkante, der Zauberstab entglitt ihm und zerbrach, als er darauf fiel. „Crucio", rief Dolohow, dann spürte Severus den nur zu bekannten Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper durchschüttelte.

Durch den brennenden Schmerz und die drohende Ohnmacht hindurch hörte er jemanden 'Lasst ihn in Ruhe!' schreien. Dann ließ der Schmerz nach. Noée stand vor ihm und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Verlassen Sie auf der Stelle mein Haus! Oder ich rufe die Polizei!"

Die beiden Todesser lachten laut. Dolohow kam näher. Noée wich zurück und wäre dabei beinahe über Severus' Füße gestolpert, wenn Dolohow sie nicht in eben dem Moment am Arm gepackt und grob zu sich gezogen hätte. „Mut hast du – für eine Muggel", stellte er fest. Noée trat ihm gegen das Schienbein und biss ihn in die Hand, mit der er ihr Kinn festhielt. Die Antwort war eine schallende Ohrfeige, die sie aufs Bett schleuderte, und ein Crucio, unter dem sie sich schreiend hin und her wälzte.

Severus erhob sich schwankend. „Hör auf, Antonin. Ihr seid hinter mir her, ich komme freiwillig. Lass sie in Ruhe."

„Oho, Snape kommt freiwillig", lachte Rodolphus. „Das ist ja mal was Neues. Um eine Muggelfrau zu schützen? Was hat sie mit dir angestellt? Sie muss ziemlich gut sein!" Sein Blick wanderte zu Noée hinüber, die zitternd auf dem Bett liegen geblieben war, die Laken um sich herum mit Blut verschmiert. Ihre Augen suchten Severus', ihre Angst spiegelte sich darin.

Severus wollte Dolohw davon abhalten, sich Noée zu nähern, aber ein weiterer Fluch schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Ketten schlossen sich um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke und er konnte sich, abgesehen von den Augen, keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen. Dann traf ihn ein weiterer Crucio, Schmerzen überrollten ihn und ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen …

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war Noées Schreien. Er öffnete die Augen, schloss sie aber gleich wieder, als er sah, wie Dolohow sich an der jungen Frau verging. Severus presste die Augen zusammen und biss auf die Zähne; die Schreie und das Schluchzen konnte er jedoch nicht ausblenden. Er zerrte mit aller Kraft an den Ketten, doch alles, was er damit erreichte, war, dass seine Handgelenke zu schmerzen begannen.

Er riss die Augen wieder auf, als er jäh einen lauten Schuss vernahm. Noée hielt eine Pistole in der Hand. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, eine Waffe aus der Nachttischschublade zu greifen, und hatte sie direkt gegen ihren Peiniger gerichtet und abgefeuert. Severus sah den Todesser wanken, Blut spritzte unter seiner Maske hervor, dann kippte er vornüber auf sein Opfer. Noée schrie entsetzt und versuchte, sich unter dem schweren, leblosen Körper hervorzukämpfen. Rodolphus nahm ihr die Arbeit ab. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er Dolohow auf die Seite über die Bettkante fallen und schlug der jungen Frau mit einem weiteren Fluch die Muggelwaffe aus der Hand.

„Das wirst du büssen, Muggelhure", brüllte er hasserfüllt. „Crucio!"

Severus wusste nicht, wie lange Rodolphus die Frau quälte, es kam ihm wie eine unerträgliche Ewigkeit vor, bis er plötzlich Schritte und Stimmen hörte und die Augen, die er die ganze Zeit zusammengepresst hatte, wieder öffnete. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals so erleichtert sein würde, Remus Lupin zu sehen. Aber heute war er es. Lupins Schockzauber schleuderte Rodolphus durch den Raum. Hinter ihm betraten Nymphadora Tonks und ein weiterer Auror den Raum.

Severus spürte, wie die Ketten von seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken verschwanden, und sackte kraftlos zusammen. Er prallte hart gegen jemanden, der auf dem Boden lag, und sah Noée. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Er schob ihre Haare zur Seite und tastete hastig nach ihrem Puls, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

Severus hörte gedämpfte Stimmen. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, fühlte sich aber zu schwach, um auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.  
„Er war auf der Stelle tot", sagte gerade eine Stimme, die ihm sonderbar bekannt vorkam. Aber wenn er sie sprechen hörte, dann konnte er doch gar nicht tot sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen und schlug die Augen auf. Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin standen neben seinem Bett. Der sterile Raum … er musste im St. Mungos sein.  
In dem Moment merkte Minerva, dass er aufgewacht war. „Severus", rief sie, die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Auch Lupin sah froh aus, weshalb auch immer. Severus versuchte sich mühsam aufzusetzen, ließ es dann aber bleiben.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" Minerva blickte besorgt auf ihn hinunter.  
„Wo ist sie?", fragte Severus, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.  
„Sie?", fragte Minerva erstaunt. Dann lächelte wissend. „Du meinst die junge Muggelfrau? Sie ist auch im St. Mungos. Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut."  
„Den Umständen entsprechend?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.  
„Nun, sie hat viel Blut verloren", mischte sich Lupin ein. „Obschon längst nicht alles Blut, das an ihr klebte, ihr eigenes war … Die Heiler haben ihr einen Blut erneuernden Trank verabreicht und die Verletzungen kuriert."  
„Aber sie hat einen schweren Schock erlitten", fuhr Minerva fort. „Sie mussten ihr einen starken Beruhigungstrank geben, weil sie sich nicht behandeln lassen wollte. Jetzt schläft sie … Sie hat nach dir gefragt."  
„Hat sie?"  
„Jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass sie dich meinte. Sie hat ständig nach Toby gefragt … Kann natürlich auch sein, dass das ihr Freund ist", fügte Minerva spitzbübisch an.  
Severus ging nicht darauf ein.  
„Was ist passiert, Severus?", erkundigte sich Lupin.  
„Wonach sah es denn aus?", fragte Severus bissig zurück.  
„Wir versuchen, die Geschehnisse zu rekonstruieren", erwiderte Lupin. „Es wäre hilfreich, wenn du dazu beitragen könntest."  
„Er ist gerade erst aufgewacht", verteidigte ihn Minerva, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. „Gib ihm etwas Zeit."  
Severus schnaubte ärgerlich. „Die Todesser haben mir aufgelauert, mich in eine Hütte geschleppt und mich gefoltert. Es gelang mir zu flüchten, dabei wurde ich verletzt. Die Muggelfrau hat mich gefunden und ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, mich zu pflegen." Den Rest kannten sie.  
„Dolohow ist tot", erklärte Lupin. „Die junge Frau –"  
„Noée"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ihr Name."  
„Ach so … Noée hat ihm aus nächster Nähe mit einer Muggelwaffe in den Kopf geschossen. Er muss auf der Stelle tot gewesen sein."  
„Er hat es verdient", presste Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Er hat sie vergewaltigt", stellte Minerva fest. Severus wusste nicht, ob es eine Frage oder ein Erklärung war.  
„Und sie haben sie gefoltert", fügte er an. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange." Er schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
Minerva legte ihre Hand auf seine, Severus zog sie ärgerlich zurück. Sie benahm sich, als wäre er ihr Kind. Sie hatte schon immer diesen Beschützerinstinkt gehabt. Das musste daran liegen, dass sie eine Gryffindor war. Aber seit sie Schulleiterin von Hogwarts war, war es schlimmer geworden. Sie schien ihn in ihre Schäfchenherde aufgenommen zu haben. Als könnte er nicht alleine auf sich aufpassen. Er hatte immer alles alleine geschafft …  
„Es wird ihr bald wieder besser gehen", meinte Minerva beruhigend, als sie seine düstere Miene sah. "Die Heiler haben uns versichert, dass sie keine bleibenden Schäden von dem Cruciatus davontragen wird. Sie möchten sie noch einen Tag zur Beobachtung hier behalten, dann werden sie ihr Gedächtnis modifizieren und sie in ihr Haus zurückbringen."  
„Ihr Gedächtnis modifizieren?", fragte Severus, als habe er nicht richtig gehört. „Die Frau war über einen langen Zeitraum dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt. Es braucht mächtige Zauber, solche Erinnerungen zu löschen. Das ist gefährlich."  
„Severus, beruhige dich. Die beiden Heiler, welche die Gedächtnis-Modifizierung vornehmen werden, sind anerkannte Experten auf diesem Gebiet. Sie sagen, das Risiko für irreparable Schäden sei annehmbar gering."  
„Annehmbar gering?! Minerva, ich bitte dich, die Frau muss nach diesem Vorfall psychisch äußerst labil sein. Es ist völlig unverantwortlich –"  
„Severus, du kennst das Gesetz", unterbrach ihn Minerva streng. „Muggel, die Zeugen von magischen Vorkommnissen wurden, müssen –"  
„Ja, ich kenne das Gesetz", unterbrach sie Severus ebenso forsch. „Ich will sie sehen."  
„Soviel ich weiß, schläft sie zurzeit", mischte sich Remus ein. „Aber ich werde dem Pflegepersonal auftragen, dich zu avisieren, wenn sie aufwacht."  
„Wo ist sie?"  
„In einem isolierten Zimmer, damit sie ihre Ruhe hat. Aber, Severus … bedenke, dass ihr morgen das Gedächtnis modifiziert wird. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du von einem Besuch absiehst: Es bringt nichts."  
"Das kann ich gut selber entscheiden", beendete Severus das Gespräch.

Noée erwachte aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Sie musste sehr lange geschlafen haben und fühlte sich völlig benommen. Krampfhaft überlegte sie, wo sie hier war und wie sie hierher gekommen war. Erinnerungsfetzen trieben an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins, aber sie kämpfte sie mühsam wieder hinunter. Als sie das erste Mal in dieser fremden, beunruhigenden Umgebung aufgewacht war, hatte sie panisch geschrien. Daraufhin hatte ihr eine Pflegerin einen Saft verabreicht, und sie war eingeschlafen. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Gerade kam wieder eine Pflegerin herein. Noée setzte sich auf und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?", erkundigte sich die Frau und zog einen Stab aus ihrem weißen Kittel. Sie hielt ihn prüfend über Noées Bauch und bewegte ihn hin und her. Wenn Noée es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gedacht, die Frau mache ein Ultraschallbild. Sie spürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Unterleib. Auch sonst schmerzte jede Bewegung. Sie wollte gerade antworten, da meinte die Pflegerin: "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung" und steckte den Stab wieder ein. „Dürfte ich noch einen Blick auf die Narbe am Arm und auf dem Brustbein schauen?"  
Noée zog widerwillig das Oberteil aus. Die Pflegerin begutachtete die Narben, die kaum noch zu sehen waren, professionell und nickte dann zufrieden.  
„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte Noée unsicher.  
„Einen ganzen Tag", antwortete die die Pflegerin und reichte ihr ein Glas mit einem Saft. Noée roch misstrauisch daran. „Das ist ein Schmerzmittel", erklärte die Pflegerin und wartete geduldig, bis Noée den Saft getrunken hatte. „Ich lasse nun zwei Heiler herein, die sich um Ihre traumatischen Erinnerungen kümmern werden. Ich wünsche Ihnen weiterhin gute Genesung."  
Noée öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber da war die Frau bereits verschwunden.  
Es waren kaum zwei Minuten vergangen, als zwei Männer hereinkamen. Noée blickte nervös von einem zum anderen. Sie stellten ihr unangenehme Fragen, schienen sie mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren. Noée sah Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen, die sie nicht sehen wollte, nie mehr sehen wollte. Sie brach den Blickkontakt entschlossen ab und schaute zur Seite.  
„Bitte, schauen Sie mir in die Augen", bat der jüngere der beiden Ärzte.  
Noée schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, ich will nicht. Was wollen Sie von mir?"  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss …"  
„Lassen Sie mich in Frieden, verschwinden Sie, sonst schreie ich", erwiderte Noée.  
„Regen Sie sich nicht auf", beschwichtigte sie der Arzt. „Das tut nicht weh. Es geht schnell vorüber, danach fühlen Sie sich besser." Er zog einen langen, schlanken Stab aus einer Tasche seines Kittels.  
Noées saß einen Moment stockstill vor Schreck, dann schrie sie um Hilfe. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und schlug um sich, als sie Hände spürte, die sie hervorziehen wollten.

Severus kam gerade rechtzeitig. Die Pflegerin hatte ihn gerufen und ihn zum Zimmer der Muggelfrau geführt. Als er zur Tür herein kam, versuchte gerade ein kleiner, untersetzter Heiler mit Glatze und Brille, die schreiende und um sich tretende Frau unter der Decke hervorzuzerren.  
„Halt!"  
Der Heiler ließ sofort von seinem Opfer ab.  
„Kann ich helfen?", fragte Severus mit seidenglatter Stimme.  
„Nein, Sir, ich muss Sie bitten, den Raum zu verlassen."  
Severus trat drohend näher. „Anders herum. _Ich_ muss _Sie_ bitten, den Raum zu verlassen. Sie erschrecken die Frau unnötigerweise …"  
„Sir, wir haben Anweisung …"  
„Sie sollen verschwinden", brüllte Severus. „Warten Sie auf dem Flur, bis ich Sie rufe."  
Die beiden Heiler verließen fluchtartig das Zimmer.  
Noée kam wieder unter der Decke hervor.  
„Toby!", rief sie erleichtert.  
Severus trat ans Bett. Sie ergriff seine Hände und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. „Wie geht es dir? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."  
Sie strich ihm mit zitternden Fingern sanft übers Gesicht und sah ihn prüfend an. Die ungewohnte Berührung verwirrte Severus. „Hast du noch Schmerzen?", fragte er, um seine Verwirrung zu überspielen.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht so schlimm, ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen. Sie haben mir sonderbare Tränke gegeben … Toby, wer waren diese Männer?! Sie haben uns –" Ihre Stimme brach ab. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Sie werden dir nichts mehr tun", beruhigte sie Severus. „Sie wurden gefasst und nach Azkaban gebracht."  
„Wohin?"  
„In ein Spezialgefängnis. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Du bist in Sicherheit."  
Wo sind wir?"  
„In einem Krankenhaus."  
„Das ist ein Krankenhaus? Toby, es ist … die sind alle sehr seltsam. Was wollen sie von uns?"  
„Sie werden dir nichts tun."  
„Aber …"  
Severus sah in ihre besorgten Augen und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie versuchten etwas mit meinem Kopf zu machen", beharrte sie.  
„Sie möchten dir helfen, die Erinnerungen erträglicher zu machen."  
Noée hielt seine Hände umklammert. „Ich habe Angst, irgendetwas stimmt nicht."  
„Ich bleibe bei dir, bis es vorbei ist."  
„Bis was vorbei ist?"  
„Die Behandlung. Es tut nicht weh."  
„Ich will nicht, dass sie mich behandeln. Es geht mir … Ich meine … ich glaube nicht, dass mir etwas Schlimmes fehlt, oder?" Sie sah ihn ängstlich an.  
Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und einer der Heiler streckte den Kopf herein.  
Noée versteifte sich schlagartig, als fühlte sie, was auf sie zukam.  
„Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", erklärte der Mann vorsichtig.  
Noée krallte ihre Nägel in Severus' Hand.  
„Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen warten", entgegnete er eisig.  
Als der Heiler die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, sah er Noée nachdenklich an. Sie würde niemals stillhalten, wenn ihr die Heiler einen Zauberstab an die Stirne hielten. Nicht solange sie wach war. Noée sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
„Keine Angst", beruhigte er sie. „Komm her." Er legte den Zauberstab, den man ihm gegeben hatte, bis er einen neuen kaufen konnte, neben sich und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Lange blickte er in die opalgrünen Augen, die ihn verwirrt ansahen. Er strich ihr vorsichtig mit den Daumen über die Wangen. Dann beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. „Es wird alles gut", flüsterte er. „Vertrau mir! Es wird alles gut."  
Sie schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. „Ich will hier weg. Lass mich nicht allein", flüsterte sie.  
„Das werde ich nicht", antwortete er, bevor er ihr die Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss schloss. Die Vorstellung, dass sich Noée in einem Tag bereits nicht mehr an ihn, geschweige denn an diesen Kuss erinnern würde, schmerzte ihn. Er legte die Arme um sie, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, dann hob er den Zauberstab, berührte ihren Hinterkopf mit der Spitze des Stabes und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der sie in einen magischen, tiefen Schlaf versetzte. Er biss auf die Zähne, legte sie zurück ins Bett, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute sie einen Augenblick atemlos an.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo liebe Leser, tut mir leid, dass ihr wieder etwas länger warten musstet und dass das Kapitel ziemlich kurz geraten ist. Aber ich dachte: Lieber kurz als gar nicht. Im Moment verfolgen mich Dinge, über die sich ein Roman schreiben liesse und vor denen ich mich nicht einmal bei FF-Schreiben verstecken kann ;o) Die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder länger, das habe ich mir fest vorgenommen. Über eure Reviews freue ich mich! fiirvogel_

**7. Kapitel**

Dann öffnete er die Türe mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Die beiden Ärzte, die davor gewartet hatten, traten instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, als sie seinen finsteren Blick sahen.

„Worauf warten Sie noch?", fuhr sie Severus an. „Sie hatten es doch eilig, oder nicht?"

Die beiden Heiler traten ans Bett.

„Türe schließen", knurrte Severus.

„Bleiben Sie?", fragte der untersetzte Mann.

„Ja", antwortete Severus knapp, mit einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Nun gut", meinte der andere Heiler. „Mein Assistent wird das Gedächtnis der Muggel nach den Erinnerungen durchsuchen, die wir zu löschen wünschen."

„Ihr Assistent?", fragte Severus und zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wir haben es hier mit einem schweren Fall zu tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass es angebracht ist, diese Gedächtnismanipulation einem Assistenzheiler anzuvertrauen."

Der Chefarzt nahm seinen Assistenten in Schutz. „Er hat schon viel Erfahrung darin. Und ich bin natürlich anwesend und werde mir die Erinnerungen zeitgleich ansehen, um einzugreifen, falls es zu heiklen Situationen kommen sollte."

„Sie machen das alleine", bestimmte Severus an den Chefarzt gewandt. Seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel darüber, dass er über diese Frage nicht mit sich reden ließ.

„Selbstverständlich", lenkte der eingeschüchterte Heiler ein und entließ seinen Assistenten widerwillig. Mit einem letzten bitterbösen Blick auf den finsteren Zauberer – Kriegsheld oder nicht, er hatte eigentlich kein Recht, sich hier einzumischen – wandte er sich der bewusstlosen Frau zu. Er berührte mit dem Zauberstab ihre Stirn und begann, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, die zu löschenden Erinnerungen herauszusuchen. Severus beobachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er durchbohrte den Mann beinahe mit seinem Blick.

Schließlich unterbrach der Heiler seine Arbeit. „Würden Sie bitte aufhören, mich so anzustarren", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren."

„Soll ich es machen?", bot Severus lauernd an.

„Nein, ich bitte Sie lediglich, mich nicht anzustarren."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen noch etwas mehr zusammen und meinte mit leiser, drohender Stimme. „Was Sie in den Erinnerungen der jungen Frau finden, geht niemanden etwas an, verstanden?"

Der Heiler beeilte sich zu nicken. „Ich unterliege der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht, das wissen Sie", erwiderte er.

Während er seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm, betrachtete Severus Noées Gesicht. Sie schlief friedlich und würde wohl noch einige Zeit weiterschlafen. Nach dem Erinnerungs-Tilgungs-Zauber würde sie in ihr Häuschen zurückgebracht, wo inzwischen alle Spuren beseitigt worden waren. Wenn sie erwachte, würde sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Es war besser so, er wusste es. Aber es genügte nicht. Er würde ihr Häuschen zusätzlich mit Schutzbannen sichern, damit kein dunkler Magier es je wieder betreten konnte. Er sah es als seine Aufgabe an, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Er war Schuld an allem, was Dolohov und Rodolphus ihr angetan hatten. Ihr entsetzter Blick, ihre Schmerzensschreie, ihr Schluchzen: Sie hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er hätte nicht bei ihr bleiben dürfen. Er hätte seinen Stolz überwinden und Hilfe kommen lassen sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht geschehen.

Als der Heiler seine Arbeit abgeschlossen hatte, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm, sah er Severus mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Irritation an. Severus wusste nur zu genau, was der Mann in Noées Erinnerungen alles gefunden hatte: Wie er im Badezimmer völlig entkräftet auf dem Boden saß, wie Noée ihm Suppe einlöffelte … wie er sie küsste und ihre Bluse aufknüpfte … Zudem wohl jede Menge Erinnerungen an ihn, von denen er wegen seiner langen Bewusstlosigkeit nichts wusste.

„Kein Wort zu irgendjemandem", zischte er noch einmal leise. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Krankenzimmer mit raschen Schritten. Hinter ihm bauschte sich seine Robe.

Severus verließ St. Mungo noch am selben Tag – unter dem Protest seines Arztes. Als erstes apparierte er nach Hogwarts, wo er sich selber noch zwei stärkende Zaubertränke aus seinen Vorräten genehmigte, dann verließ er das Schloss eiligen Schrittes und unter dem sorgenvollen Blick seiner Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall wieder. Er apparierte in das verschlafene Dörfchen, in dem er die letzten Tage in der Obhut der jungen Muggelfrau verbracht hatte, und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Häuschen. Noée war noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Severus machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Er warf einen kurzen Blick ins Innere des Hauses, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das _Magische Umfallumkehr-Team_ auch wirklich alles wieder in Stand gestellt hatte. Er sah nichts Verdächtiges. Dann machte er einen kurzen Kontrollgang und begann damit, Schutzbanne um das Haus und den kleinen Gemüse- und Kräutergarten zu legen, den er hinter dem Haus entdeckte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Severus zufrieden war und wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, wo er Minerva in die Arme lief.

„Wo warst du?", erkundigte sie sich beiläufig.

Severus hörte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie genau wusste, wo er gewesen war.

„Spinner's End", gab er herausfordernd zurück.

Minerva antwortete nicht, blickte ihn nur sorgenvoll an.

Severus zog gereizt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", versicherte ihm Minerva, „aber du kannst unbesorgt sein: Die junge Muggelfrau wird sich an nichts erinnern und ihr gewohntes Leben wieder aufnehmen."

Also doch, sie hatte ihm nachspioniert! „Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern …", gab er kühl zur Antwort.

„Ich weiß", meinte Minerva. „Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Severus. Sie wird sich morgen beim Aufwachen an nichts mehr erinnern. Es wird alles wieder sein wie vorher."

Severus bezweifelte es. Er hatte genügend Erfahrung im Löschen von Erinnerungen, um zu wissen, dass es nicht so einfach war. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass Minerva Recht behalten würde. Für ihn würde nichts mehr sein wie vorher. Er musste an die grünen Augen denken, die goldigen Sprenkel darin und die Lachfältchen darum herum. An ihre vollen Lippen, den Geruch ihrer Haut und an den Klang ihrer Stimme, wenn sie lachte. Ärgerlich wandte er sich ab, schritt rasch die Treppe hinunter in den Kerker. Er eilte in seine Privaträume und schlug die Türe mit solcher Wucht hinter sich zu, dass es im halben Schloss zu hören war.

Severus stellte sich unter die Dusche, ließ heißes Wasser laufen, bis seine blasse Haut krebsrot war und ihm etwas schummrig wurde, dann hörte er im Zimmer nebenan jemanden schreien. Noée! Er sprang aus der Dusche, band sich eilig ein Tuch um die Hüfte, schnappte seinen Zauberstab und eilte tropfnass ins Schlafzimmer hinüber, nur um festzustellen, dass da niemand war. Natürlich nicht! Er schalt sich einen Dummkopf und ging zurück ins Badezimmer. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin verschwanden die Dampfschwaden. Severus drehte das Wasser in der Dusche ab, das er in der Eile vergessen hatte. Dann legte er das Tuch weg und unterzog die Narbe unterhalb des Bauchnabels einer kritischen Begutachtung. Diese Narbe würde bleiben, soviel war sicher! Er hatte großes Glück gehabt, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, nachdem ihn dieser Fluch getroffen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ein erfahrener Heiler, so er denn früh genug einen gefunden hätte, die Fluchwunde so behandeln können, dass kaum mehr als eine feine Narbe sichtbar geblieben wäre, aber in diesem Fall konnte man nichts mehr machen … Es sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand ein rostiges Sägeblatt über den Bauch gezogen. Nicht dass er eitel war, es war ihm an sich egal, aber es erinnerte ihn an die junge Frau, die sich so beherzt für ihn eingesetzt hatte, die sich todesmutig zwischen ihn und seine Feinde gestellt und so grausam dafür bezahlt hatte …


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

Noée erwachte gegen acht Uhr morgens. Das Wetter war schön. Sie erinnerte sich dumpf daran, dass sie Regen angesagt hatten. Die Wetterprognose hatte wieder einmal auf der ganzen Linie versagt! Umso besser, so konnte sie nach draußen. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen, seit sie hier war, ein großes Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Bewegung gehabt und fühlte sich am wohlsten im Wald.

Noée wollte aufstehen, sank aber gleich wieder ächzend aufs Bett: Sie hatte Bauchschmerzen, hatte offensichtlich ihre Monatsblutung bekommen … Aber zwei Wochen zu früh, wie war das möglich? Auch der Kopf schmerzte. Noée war sich Kopfschmerzen gewohnt, sie hatte eine Veranlagung dazu. Und diese Schmerzen heute Morgen waren die Vorboten einer Migräne, also schlurfte Noée ins Bad, um eine Schmerztablette zu nehmen. Besser gleich zwei, das war in solchen Fällen sicherer. Noée wühlte sich durch den Spiegelschrank, dann immer nervöser durch ihre Handtasche, ihren Rucksack und die Hosen- und Jackentaschen: Irgendwo hatte sie immer eine Aspirin. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, immer gleich für Nachschub zu sorgen … Aber sie wurde nicht fündig.

Noée fluchte, schleppte sich in die Küche, um sich wenigstens einen Schafgarbentee zu brauen, das half auch, wenn auch nicht so schnell. Zudem hatte sie Hunger. Im Kühlschrank stand ein fast ganzer Kuchen. Erst jetzt kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie ja in zwei Tagen Geburtstag hatte. Woher wohl der Kuchen kam? Neben dem Kuchen stand eine Pfanne mit – Noée hob den Deckel an und linste hinein – mit Brühe. Fleischbrühe! Wieso um Himmels Willen hatte sie hier Fleischbrühe im Kühlschrank?! Sie hasste Suppen, sie aß nur Suppen, wenn sie krank war, und auch dann nur unter Todesdrohung, das heißt sie hatte keine Suppe mehr angerührt, seit sie vor fünf Jahren von zuhause ausgezogen war.

Noée schloss den Kühlschrank und setzte sich an den Tisch, während sie wartete, dass das Teewasser zu sieden begann. Was war los mit ihr? Sie konnte sich nicht an den letzten Tag erinnern. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass der schreckliche Teppich vor dem Kamin fehlte …

Noée hatte den ganzen Vormittag im Bett gelegen und gegen die Decke gestarrt. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten nur leicht nachgelassen. Am Nachmittag schleppte sie sich in eine dicke Decke gehüllt nach draußen und setzte sich auf die Bank vor dem Haus. Sie schloss die Augen, während sie die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht spürte. Ein Knirschen auf dem Kiesweg vor dem Haus ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Sie hielt die Hand über die Augen, weil sie das Licht blendete, und sah Arno, den Nachbarn. Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

„Hey … Seit wann bist du hier?", grüsste sie matt.

Er stellte sich so, dass sein Schatten auf sie fiel und meinte: „Seit zwei Tagen … Du siehst miserabel aus."

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, das ist alles."

„Happy Birthday, Nachbarin."

Noée runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist noch drei Tage hin", meinte sie. „Aber trotzdem danke."

„Drei Tage? Ich dachte, es wäre der 15."

„Stimmt."

„Das war vor drei Tagen, Noée. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Die Fensterläden waren offen, die Tür war nicht verriegelt. Ich habe mehr als einmal bei dir vorbeigeschaut, seit ich vorgestern angekommen bin."

Noée antwortete nicht. Ihr Hirn rotierte. Was war nur los? Wo war sie gewesen? „Vor drei Tagen?", fragte sie schließlich unsicher.

Arno nickte und musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich habe einen kompletten Filmriss", flüsterte Noée. „Ich fühle mich, als hätten mich Aliens entführt und gerade wieder abgesetzt."

Arno lachte und fischte ein Päckchen aus der Jackentasche. „Frisches Gras, soeben erhalten … Für dich, viel Glück zum Geburtstag."

Noée umarmte Arno. Sie kannten sich seit Kindsbeinen an, hatten oft zusammen hier gespielt, wenn sie beide mit ihren Eltern in ihren Wochenendhäusern waren. Sie hatten zusammen die Höhlen unten am Fluss erkundet, am Waldrand gezeltet. Später hatten sie zusammen zum ersten Mal Marihuana geraucht, und ja: Er war auch der erste Junge gewesen, mit dem sie geschlafen hatte, aus reiner Neugierde. „Danke, du bist ein Schatz! Warum kommst du nicht morgen, wenn ich mich besser fühle zum Abendessen. Ich habe Kuchen im Kühlschrank. Sieben Uhr?"

Die Kopfschmerzen waren am nächsten Morgen beinahe weg. Noée machte einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang, holte Fleisch in der Metzgerei im Dorf unten und frisches Gemüse aus dem Garten. Sie liebte es zu kochen. Eigentlich, dachte sie, als sie Gemüse rüstete und frische Kräuter hackte, hätte sie Köchin werden sollen. Das hätte besser zu ihr gepasst als Anlageberaterin. Aber Köchin war nach Ansicht ihres Vaters kein Beruf, genauso wenig wie Pharmazeutiker. Seine Tochter sollte etwas Anständiges lernen, Kochen war etwas für die Freizeit. Noée bereitete einen feinen Risotto zu. Dafür konnte sie die Fleischbrühe brauchen, von der sie sich nicht erklären konnte, wie sie hierher gekommen war.

Arno brachte wie versprochen Wein mit und Noée genoss den Abend sichtlich. Sie trank etwas zu viel Wein, weil sie spürte, wie er sie entspannte und aufheiterte. Anschließend gingen sie nach draußen und Arno drehte aus dem Marihuana, das er ihr mitgebracht hatte, einen Joint.

„Machen wir einen Spaziergang?"

Noée nickte und hängte sich bei ihm ein. Während sie Richtung Wald spazierten, rauchten sie zusammen und erinnerten sich gegenseitig an Kindheits- und Jugenderinnerungen. Es war kalt. Noée hatte das sonderbare Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken.

„Komm, wir gehen dem Bach entlang", schlug Arno vor und die beiden kletterten vorsichtig vom Weg die Böschung hinunter, um dem Bach zu folgen, der hier überall Höhlen in den Sandstein gefressen hatte. Sie kannten sie alle seit ihrer Kindheit. Als sie vor der großen Höhle standen, in der sie als Kinder ab und zu übernachtet hatten, wenn sie _Die rote Zora_ gespielt hatten, geriet Noée unvermittelt in Panik. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus, sie atmete noch mit Mühe und klammerte sich an Arnos Arm. Er blickte sie besorgt an. „Noée, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Ich will weg von hier! Nach Hause … Bring mich nach Hause!" Sie hatte zu zittern begonnen.

„Setz dich hin", schlug Arno vor.

„Nein, nein!" Noée schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich will zurück. Bitte, Arno, bring mich nach Hause."

Eine Ewigkeit später, so schien es Noée, standen sie wieder vor ihrem Haus. Noées Herz raste, ihr Puls hämmerte. Sie hatte eiskalte Hände und Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. „Was war in dem Gras drin?", fragte sie und hörte ihre Stimme wie durch Watte.

„Ich merke nichts Außergewöhliches … Komm, ich mach dir einen Tee."

„Halt mich fest. Ich habe Angst."

„Wovor?", fragte Arno erstaunt, nahm sie aber beruhigend in die Arme.

„Keine Ahnung, etwas stimmt nicht. Etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht."

„Ich nehme dich mit zu mir. So lass ich dich nicht alleine."

„Störe ich nicht? Bist du alleine?"

„Pia kommt erst morgen." Pia war Arnos langjährige Freundin, und Noée mochte sie nicht.

„Okay, dann komm ich mit. Ich hole nur noch ein paar Dinge. Warte hier!" Sie blieb zögernd an der Tür stehen. „Nein, könntest du mit herein kommen, während ich meine Sachen zusammenpacke? Ich …"

Noée war froh, als sie bei Arno auf der Couch saß und er einen starken schwarzen Tee vor sie hinstellte. Allmählich ließ die Panik nach, die sie so plötzlich ergriffen hatte. „Ich glaube, ich gebe dir das Gras zurück", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Hast du das öfters? Diese Panikattacken, meine ich."

Noée schüttelte den Kopf und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. „Noch nie! Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Sie schwieg eine Weile und fügte dann trotzig an: „Ich werde herausfinden, was es ist!"

Arno grinste. „So kenne ich dich! Jetzt schläfst du erst einmal deinen Rausch aus. Ich muss morgen Mittag zum Bahnhof, um Pia abzuholen."

„Bis dann bin ich wieder weg", versprach Noée.

Severus beobachtete, wie Noée am zweiten Abend mit einem jungen Mann aus der Nachbarschaft zu Abend aß und Wein trank. Als sie anschließend rauchend zu einem Spaziergang aufbrachen, folgte er den beiden unauffällig bis in den Wald hinein. Es ärgerte ihn zu sehen, wie vertraut Noée mit diesem Fremden umging. Er fühlte sich hintergangen, obwohl sie sich natürlich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte und ihm auch sonst nichts schuldig war. Er sah, wie Noée urplötzlich in Panik geriet, und überlegte gerade, ob er einschreiten sollte, als sich ihm jemand von hinten näherte. Severus wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab bereit, bevor er Lupin erkannte.

„Was willst du hier?", knurrte er wütend.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Severus. Das ist ihr Leben. Misch dich nicht ein. Sie erinnert sich nicht mehr an dich. Es ist besser, wenn du aufhörst, sie zu verfolgen."

Severus erdolchte ihn mit seinem Blick – beinahe auf jeden Fall.

„Ich weiß, du bist nur um ihr Wohlbefinden besorgt", fügte Remus eilig an. „Aber du solltest sie in Ruhe lassen, wirklich. Du kannst nicht ändern, was passiert ist. Es war auch nicht deine Schuld … Komm, ich lade dich auf ein Butterbier ein."

Severus wollte Lupin zum Teufel schicken, nickte dann aber resigniert. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber es machte tatsächlich keinen Sinn, was er hier tat.

„Hogsmeade, Drei Besen", sagte Lupin. Severus nickte. Und einen Augenblick später waren die beiden Männer verschwunden.

Die Bar war an dem Abend fast leer. Remus bestellte zwei Butterbier und folgte Severus in eine Ecke des Schankraums. "Was geschehen ist, ist nicht deine Schuld, Severus", nahm er den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

Severus blickte ihn finster an und wartete, bis Madam Rosmerta die beiden Bier auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und wieder zur Theke zurückgegangen war, wo sie in ein Gespräch mit einem Stammkunden vertieft war. "Natürlich ist es meine Schuld", zischte er, als er sicher war, das Rosmerta ihn nicht mehr hörte. "Die Todesser waren ja nicht wegen ihr dort!"

"Du konntest aber nicht wissen, dass sie dich, nachdem du schwer verwundet, halb tot eigentlich, disappariert warst, überall suchen würden."

"Ich kenne sie schon lange, Lupin. Natürlich hätte ich es wissen müssen!"

"Du warst schwer verletzt, Severus. Sei ein bisschen nachsichtig mit dir."

Severus schnaubte wütend. Er hasste Nachsicht, es war in seinen Augen eine Schwäche. Dass er in seinem Zustand nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie jeden Stein nach seiner Leiche umdrehen würden, war alleine schon unverzeihlich, aber dass er dann nicht gegangen war, als er wieder auf den Beinen stehen konnte … Er stöhnte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Remus musterte ihn besorgt.

"Ich war zu stolz, um Hilfe zu bitten", sagte Severus schließlich und Remus hörte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, das zuzugeben. "Ich wäre sehr wohl in der Lage gewesen, jemanden zu rufen."

Eine Weile tranken beide schweigend, dann fragte Severus: "Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?"

"Pures Glück", antwortete Remus. „Als du am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr in der Schule auftauchtest, suchten wir dich überall – vergeblich. Schließlich beschatteten wir abwechslungsweise dein Haus in Spinner's End, weil wir hofften, dass du dorthin zurückkehren würdest. Offenbar hatte Dolohov dieselbe Idee gehabt. Hugh wollte ihn sogleich dingfest machen, da das Ministerium seit Jahren intensiv nach ihm fahndet, doch Tonks konnte ihn überzeugen, ihm unauffällig zu folgen. Wir hofften, dass er uns zu dir führen würde, falls du noch am Leben warst. Kurz darauf traf er die beiden anderen … War nicht leicht, ihnen auf den Fersen zu bleiben, sie disapparierten gut und gerne ein Dutzend Mal. Irgendwann verloren wir die Spur; wir merkten allerdings, dass sie immer innerhalb eines gewissen Gebiets isoliert stehende Häuser und Höfe durchsuchten … So fanden wir euch glücklicherweise. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

Severus nickte knapp. Er konnte sich nicht zu einem Dank durchringen, aber er war ausgesprochen froh, dass Lupin und Tonks so umsichtig gehandelt und Dolohov nicht vorzeitig hatten festnehmen lassen.

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen versuchte Noée, wieder Tritt zu fassen. Das Vorhaben wurde dadurch erschwert, dass sie keiner geregelten Tätigkeit nachging und zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Sie fand den hässlichen Teppich hinter dem Haus und war schockiert, als sie sah, dass er mit verkrustetem Blut überzogen war. Sosehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, was mit dem Teppich passiert war und weshalb sie ihn einfach hinters Haus geworfen hatte.

Einige Tage nach ihrem nächtlichen Spaziergang mit Arno begab sie sich mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet in die große Höhle, um herauszufinden, weshalb sie plötzlich in Panik geraten war. Was sie fand, beunruhigte sie zusätzlich: Der Boden war mit etwas Dunklem überzogen, als hätte hier jemand eine Flüssigkeit ausgeschüttet, und Noée fand, es sah ebenfalls aus wie eingetrocknetes Blut. Sie schalt sich selber einen Idioten, der zuviel fernsah, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Erneut erfasste sie eine Welle von Panik. Sie flüchtete regelrecht aus der Höhle und rannte nach Hause. In dieser Nacht erwachte sie aus einem schrecklichen Albtraum, von dem kein Bild mehr zurückblieb, nur panische Angst und Schmerzen am ganzen Körper. Zudem hatte sie das Gefühl, sie sei am ganzen Körper voll Blut, und auch eine ausgedehnte Dusche konnte das Gefühl von Schmutz nicht von ihr waschen.

Die Panikattacken traten in den folgenden Tagen vermehrt und heftiger auf, dazu kam, dass Noée das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Einmal sah sie eine finstere Gestalt am Haus vorbei gehen, ein anderes Mal saß plötzlich eine Tigerkatze auf ihrem Gartenzaun. Noée mochte Katzen sehr, sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie an dieser Katze beunruhigte, aber irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Tier nicht, das sie aus mitleidvollen Augen beobachtete, während sie Kartoffeln erntete.

Schließlich reiste Arno wieder in die Stadt zurück und Noée fühlte sich einsamer denn je. Nicht, dass er viel Zeit für sie gehabt hatte, seit Pia dazugestoßen war, aber sie hatte doch immerhin gewusst, dass jemand in Rufnähe lebte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich alleine. Kurz entschlossen packte sie eines Morgens ihren Koffer, kippte alles Essbare, was noch im Haus war, in eine Abfalltüte und ging ins Dorf hinunter. Sie deponierte den Abfall bei den Abfallcontainern und brachte der alten Frau in der Apotheke den Schlüssel zum Ferienhaus ihrer Eltern.

„Sie gehen, Miss Gallaudet?"

Noée nickte. „Falls irgendetwas mit dem Haus ist … ich weiß noch nicht, wo ich wohnen werde. Hier … Das ist die Nummer einer Freundin, bei ihr werde ich absteigen. Sobald ich eine Wohnung gefunden habe, werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden."

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss Gallaudet?"

„Alles in Ordnung. Ich brauche einfach wieder einmal Stadtluft und Abwechslung."

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Severus herausfand, wohin Noée nach ihrer plötzlichen Abreise gegangen war. Die alte Frau in der Apotheke hatte ihm nach anfänglichem Misstrauen und unter Zuhilfenahme nicht ganz koscherer Methoden von Severus' Seite die Telefonnummer von Noées Freundin gegeben. Es kam ihm zugute, dass er unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, sonst hätte er damit wahrscheinlich nichts anzufangen gewusst. So aber rief er an und erfragte unter dem Vorwand, etwas schicken zu wollen – für Noée Gallaudet, eine Überraschung – die Adresse in London. Er erkundete das Quartier, beobachtete die Mitbewohner des Hauses und konnte nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Hier würde Noée kein Todesser mehr finden, es sei denn, er stolperte zufälligerweise auf der Strasse über sie. Doch soweit er das bei seinen sporadischen, unauffälligen Erkundigungen beurteilen konnte, verließ sie die Wohnung ihrer Freundin selten.

Lupin versuchte, Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Sache vergessen sollte, und auch wenn Severus es sich nicht gerne eingestand, wusste er, dass Lupin recht hatte. Sein ehemaliger Rivale aus Schulzeiten schien es sich, sicherlich auf Minervas Geheiß hin, zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, ihn vom Erlebten abzulenken. Das erste Gespräch bei einem Butterbier im _Drei Besen_ blieb nicht das letzte. Lupin, der seit dem Krieg auch wieder in Hogwarts arbeitete, fand immer wieder eine Gelegenheit, ihn auf ein Bier einzuladen, und Severus gelang es immer seltener, rechtzeitig eine gute Ausrede aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln. Auch wurden die ziemlich einseitigen Gesprächsversuche von Lupin allmählich zu Dialogen, an denen sich Severus erst widerstrebend, mit der Zeit aber etwas lebhafter beteiligte. Meist ging es um die Schule, um die schwarze Magie, die Lupin unterrichtete, weil Severus sich geweigert hatte, sein frühreres Traumfach nach dem Krieg zu unterrichten. Ihm war wohler in seinem Labor.

Eines Abends sprach ihn Lupin darauf an, ob es möglich wäre, einen Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, der nicht nur unmittelbar, sondern mittel- und längerfristig helfen oder gar heilen würde. Severus verbrachte fortan viel Zeit damit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, Bücher zu wälzen, Berechnungen anzustellen und Versuchstränke zu brauen. Es gab ihm die ach so nötige Ablenkung. Als Gegenzug anerbot sich Lupin, auf dem Nachhauseweg – er lebte mit Tonks und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn in London – jeweils kurz bei Noée vorbeizuschauen und sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Das Zusammenleben mit ihrer Freundin aus Studientagen gestaltete sich für Noée nicht einfach. Sie waren zu verschieden: ihre Freundin gesellig und gesprächig, Noée zurückgezogener und wortkarger als je zuvor. Ihre Freundin war ständig unterwegs, Noée stand am liebsten stundenlang in der Küche und kochte irgendetwas, egal ob jemand es essen wollte oder nicht. Als sie eines Abends eine valenzianische Paella für acht Personen gekocht hatte, obwohl niemand zuhause war, nahm ihre Freundin sie zur Seite. „Noée, geh bitte zu einem Arzt. Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht. Du verkriechst dich in der Wohnung, kochst stundenlang, isst dann aber nichts … Du hast abgenommen, siehst bleich und abgemagert aus, willst nicht mit mir in den Ausgang. Nachts weinst du oft … "

„Ich habe manchmal Schmerzen", gab Noée widerstrebend zu.

„Schmerzen? Woher bloss? Noée, geh bitte zu einem Arzt und lass das abklären. So kann es nicht weitergehen."

„Ich werde mir eine Wohnung und eine Arbeit suchen", versprach Noée.

„Darum geht es nicht! Du kannst so lange hier bleiben, wie du möchtest."

„Nein, ich habe den Wink verstanden. Ich gehe, ist schon okay."

Während ihre Freundin sich an dem Tag für den Ausgang bereit machte, packte Noée ihre Sachen. Sie stellte den gepackten Koffer in den Schrank und nahm ihren Rucksack mit dem Nötigsten und wartete, bis ihre Freundin die Wohnung verlassen hatte, danach wollte sie ebenfalls aufbrechen. Doch dann verließ sie die Kraft und der Mut. Sie saß auf dem Bett und heulte wie ein Schlosshund, ohne zu wissen weshalb, und rollte sich schluchzend und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf dem Bett zusammen. Schließlich stand sie auf, ging ins Bad und kramte im Spiegelschrank und in Schubladen herum, bis sie eine Schere fand, und zog sie entschlossen über das Handgelenk. Dann über den Unterarm. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal … Sie beobachtete, wie das Blut ihren Händen entlang lief und ins Waschbecken tropfte, und fühlte sich seit Wochen zum ersten Mal wieder ruhig, als hätte sich ein schweres Gewicht in ihrem Inneren aufgelöst.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo alle zusammen! Tut mir leid, das war ein unmenschlicher Cliffhanger. Aber bei mir ging in den letzten Wochen gar nichts mehr. Stichwort Erinnerungen, solche die man gerne mit einem Obliviate auflösen würde - wobei das ja wohl eben keine Lösung ist … Nun geht's aber weiter, ich hoffe, ihr seid noch dabei. Gebt ein Lebenszeichen von euch *zum Reviewbutton schiel*_

**9. Kapitel**

„Severus!"

Es war Sonntagmorgen früh, und Severus fluchte laut, als es erneut an seine Türe klopfte. Wütend streifte er ein T-Shirt über und riss die Tür auf.

Lupin stand davor. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Nein. Alles was Recht ist, aber am Sonntagmorgen möchte ich meine Ruhe haben."

Lupin nickte. „Tut mir Leid. Dann komme ich später noch einmal."

Severus blickte ihn finster an. „Was willst du?", brummte er.

„Nicht hier", antwortete Lupin leise. Severus trat auf die Seite und ließ ihn eintreten.

Er deutete wortlos zur Couch und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer. Da hatte er Lupin in den letzten Wochen ein bisschen unter seine Fittiche genommen, weil der offenbar ziemlich einsam in Hogwarts war und etwas Gesellschaft benötigte, aber dass er ihn nun auch schon am Sonntagmorgen aus dem Bett holte, das ging entschieden zu weit. Vielleicht sollte er das einmal klar stellen: Sie waren Arbeitskollegen, keine Freunde. Severus Snape hatte nämlich keine Freunde, schon gar keine Gryffindor und Werwölfe. Severus ging entschlossen zurück ins Wohnzimmer, während er den Gürtel zu seiner Hose mit einem energischen Ruck schloss.

Lupin saß auf der Couch, eine dampfende Kanne Kaffee vor sich auf dem Glastisch, daneben Brötchen, Butter, Marmelade.

„Ich nehme an, du hast noch nicht gefrühstückt?", meinte Lupin.

Severus gab keine Antwort. Er schenkte den Brötchen einen bitterbösen Blick und fragte: „Was willst du um diese Zeit?"

„Ich war gestern Abend bei Noée."

Severus sagte nichts, er starrte Lupin nur misstrauisch an.

„Sie ist nicht mehr da."

„Was heißt _nicht mehr da_?"

„Ich habe sie schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Also klingelte ich und erkundigte mich nach ihr."

Severus' Stirnfalte vertiefte sich. „Du hast mich überzeugt, dass es besser ist, ich mische mich nicht mehr in ihr Leben ein", zischte er gefährlich leise. „Und jetzt gehst du, klingelst bei ihrer Freundin und fragst, wo sie hingegangen ist?! Was soll das? Was willst du von ihr?" Er war aufgestanden. Lupin ebenfalls.

„Severus", sagte er in beruhigendem Ton und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Setz dich und hör –"

„Fass mich nicht an!", brüllte Severus und schüttelte Lupins Hand ab.

„Ich will doch nichts von Noée", beruhigte ihn Lupin.

„Pfff!"

„Severus, Noée ist in der PUK. Seit einer Woche schon. Es geht ihr nicht gut."

„Sie ist _wo_?"

„In der PUK, der Psychiatrischen Universitätsklinik."

Severus starrte Lupin verständnislos an.

„Sie hat versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ihre Freundin macht sich große Sorgen um sie, sie hat sie vor einer Woche, als sie nachts nach Hause kam, im Bad gefunden. Offenbar hat sie sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten."

„Das hat dir ihre Freundin alles erzählt?", fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Nicht ganz freiwillig, aber ein bisschen Legilimentik beherrsche ich auch."

„Du betreibst ziemlich viel Aufwand", bemerkte Severus.

„Das bin ich dir schuldig."

„Du schuldest mir nichts, Lupin."

„Du hast mir die Aufgabe anvertraut, ab und zu nach Noée zu sehen. Früher oder später hättest du selbst in Erfahrung gebracht, was passiert ist. Und was hättest du mir dann für Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn du erfahren hättest, dass ich es schon wusste und dir verschwiegen habe?!"

Severus starrte einen Augenblick ins Feuer, dann ging er zur Tür und riss seinen Reiseumhang vom Hacken.

Lupin folgte ihm. „Was hast du vor?"

„Sie dort raus holen, was denn sonst?", antwortete Severus. „Sorg dafür, dass sich Minerva nicht an meine Fersen heftet. Sie benimmt sich seit einiger Zeit, als wäre sie eine Henne und ich ihr Küken."

„Sie macht sich Sorgen, Severus. Sie sieht auch, dass du in den letzten Wochen abgenommen hast und bleicher bist als sonst" – Severus runzelte die Stirn, das war ihm nicht aufgefallen – „Du machst dir Vorwürfe und …"

„Und?", fragte Severus lauernd.

„Naja, du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass die Muggelfrau dir mehr bedeutet, als du zugibst."

„Quatsch!", schnaubte Severus und öffnete die Tür.

„Severus, warte! Noée ist in guten Händen. In der Klinik kann man ihr helfen. Es wird ihr bald wieder besser gehen."

„Das höre ich seit Wochen!", brüllte Severus, plötzlich außer sich. „Ich bin es leid, verstehst du? Nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es ein Fehler war: Man kann ein dermaßen traumatisiertes Hirn nicht einfach manipulieren, ohne es zu schädigen. Ich hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen."

Lupin schaute ihn besorgt an. „Wenn du mich brauchst … Ich bin heute hier am Arbeiten. Tonks ist für das Wochenende zu ihren Eltern gefahren." Es war Vollmond, da zog es Lupin jeweils vor, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um nicht irrtümlicherweise Tonks oder sonst jemanden in London zu gefährden.

„Ich weiß, wo ich dich finde", erwiderte Severus knapp und ließ Lupin alleine im finsteren Korridor stehen.

Zwei Stunden später saß Severus einem bleichen Arzt gegenüber, der ihn über den Rand einer Brille hinweg musterte und ihn schmerzlich an Albus Dumbledore erinnerte.

„Und Sie sind …?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", antwortete Severus knapp.

„Ich kann Ihnen keine Auskunft über Klienten von uns geben, Mr …"

„Sie brauchen auch nichts zu sagen", knurrte Severus. „Schauen Sie mir nur in die Augen … Legilimens."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus Noée in den vielen Krankenakten fand, die der gute Arzt in seinem Kopf zu haben schien. Immerhin herrschte einigermaßen Ordnung, und nachdem Severus Noée im ärztlichen Kopf aufgestöbert hatte, waren die Erinnerung dort eine nach der anderen fein säuberlich abgelegt.

_Noée saß auf eben dem Stuhl, auf dem Severus gerade saß, zusammengesunken, die Ärmel weit über die Hände gezogen und starrte auf die Tischplatte._

_Miss Gallaudet, wissen Sie, was passiert ist? – Kopfschütteln. _

_Können Sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern, was vorgestern Abend vorgefallen ist? – Kopfschütteln. _

_Ihre Freundin hat Sie im Bad gefunden, Miss Gallaudet. Sie haben sich den ganzen Unterarm aufgeschnitten. – Noée zog die Ärmel noch weiter über die Hände._

_Sie haben bei ihrer Freundin gelebt. Schon lange? – Zwei Wochen._

_Wo lebten Sie vorher? – Im Ferienhaus meiner Eltern in Taynuilt._

_Sie lebten alleine dort? – Meine Eltern machen eine Weltreise, sie werden erst im nächsten Frühling zurück sein._

_Was haben Sie dort gemacht? – Mir überlegt, was ich mit meinem Leben machen soll._

_Sie haben Ihre Arbeit verloren? – Mein Verlobter hat seine Chefin gevögelt. Sie war auch meine Chefin. Deshalb bin ich gegangen._

_Wie lange waren Sie mit Ihrem Freund zusammen? – Drei Jahre. Wir wollten heiraten._

_Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie das ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen hat. – Schulternzucken._

_Ist irgendetwas Konkretes vorgefallen, das Sie emotional so plötzlich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte? – Ich weiß nicht._

_Was wissen Sie nicht? – Etwas ist vorgefallen, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern._

_Können Sie mir das etwas genauer erklären? – Ich habe Albträume. Manchmal habe ich Schmerzen am ganzen Körper_

_Was träumen Sie? – Ich kann mich nie erinnern. _

_Der Arzt trommelte nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Sonst noch etwas? – Kopfschütteln._

_Miss Gallaudet? – Keine Reaktion._

_Miss Gallaudet? – Ich möchte mich hinlegen. Ich bin müde._

Severus hatte genug gesehen. „Und in welchem Zimmer, sagten Sie, finde ich Miss Gallaudet?"

„Zimmer 47", antwortete der Arzt mit entrücktem Blick.

„Obliviate", murmelte Severus, nickte dem Arzt noch einmal zu und verließ sein Büro.

Er eilte durch die hallenden Korridore zum besagten Zimmer und trat ein, ohne zu klopfen.

Eine Frau stand im Bademantel im Zimmer und begann hysterisch zu schreien, als sie ihn sah. Severus zog eilig den Zauberstab. „Silencio!"

Die Frau schrie weiter, aber es kam kein Ton mehr aus ihrem Mund. Severus schob sie ins Bad und verriegelte die Tür. Dann blickte er sich im Raum um. Noée war nicht da. Er trat auf den Sitzplatz hinaus und entdeckte sie nach einigem Suchen. Sie stand an einem Teich. Nein, im Teich…

Severus eilte über den sauber getrimmten Rasen und trat ans Ufer. Kiesel knirschten unter seinen Schuhen. „Miss Gallaudet!"

Die junge Frau schaute sich erstaunt um und erstarrte, als sie ihn sah. Sie hatte die Hosen bis über die Knie hochgekrempelt.

„Wer sind … Sie?", stotterte sie. „Was wo– wollen Sie von mir?"

„Kommen Sie aus dem Wasser", bat Severus ruhig. „Es ist ziemlich kalt. Sie erkälten sich."

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Doch, tut es", entgegnete Severus knapp.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Sind Sie Arzt?"

„Nein."

„Eben. Dann lassen Sie mich in Frieden."

Sie schritt noch etwas weiter in den Teich hinaus.

Vom Haus her hörte man aufgeregte Stimmen. Zwei Frauen in weißen Kitteln eilten über den Rasen und riefen etwas. Noée wich noch etwas weiter ins Wasser zurück.

Severus biss auf die Zähne und folgte ihr entschlossen.

„Lassen Sie mich", fauchte die junge Frau.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Müssen Sie nicht! Verschwinden Sie!"

„Noée, bitte. Ich kann Ihnen helfen."

Noée sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Können Sie nicht", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Ich weiß, was Sie träumen …"

„Das weiß nicht einmal ich selber."

„Ich kann Ihnen helfen, sich daran zu erinnern."

Inzwischen waren die beiden Pflegerinnen heran.

„Miss Gallaudet, bitte kommen Sie aus dem Wasser. Sie erkälten sich … Sir, würden Sie bitte ebenfalls aus dem Wasser kommen. Sie machen der Frau Angst."

Severus ignorierte die beiden Pflegerinnen und die eisige Kälte, die von seinen Füssen her die Waden hoch kroch und wie Nadelstiche ins Fleisch stach, und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Noée zu. Sie war stehen geblieben und musterte ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich kann Ihnen helfen … Vertrauen Sie mir."

Endlich stand er vor ihr. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie ihn aus opalgrünen Augen anblickte. „Sir, ich … Kennen wir uns?"

„Vertrauen Sie mir?", fragte Severus zurück.

Noée antwortete nicht. Sie schloss die Augen, neigte sich etwas näher, bis sie mit der Nase beinahe seine Brust berührte. Sie nickte kaum merklich. Mehr brauchte Severus nicht: er zog sie an sich und disapparierte mit ihr.


	10. Chapter 10

_Liebe Leser, pünktlich zu Weihnachten das nächste Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch frohe Festtage und einen guten Rutsch in ein Jahr, das hoffentlich voller Abenteuer, Liebe und Entdeckungen, voll kleiner Wunder und grosser Überraschungen ist._

_Herzlich eure fiirvogel_

**10. Kapitel**

Noée konnte nicht sagen, weshalb sie diesem Fremden vertraute, aber sie hatte längst aufgehört, sich über solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Er hatte gesagt, er könne ihr helfen. Einen Augenblick noch zögerte sie, doch ein Blick in diese ruhigen, schwarzen Augen, seine Stimme und nicht zuletzt sein Geruch, der sie an irgendetwas Schönes erinnerte, schalteten ihren Verstand aus, und als der Fremde sie fragte, ob sie ihm vertraue, nickte sie.

Was danach geschah, wusste Noée nicht. Ihr wurde schlagartig sterbensübel. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr ganzer Körper in Einzelteile zerlegt durch den Raum geschleudert. Als der Mann sie losließ, ging sie schwankend in die Knie und musste sich übergeben. Er kniete sich neben sie und hielt ihr die Haare am Hinterkopf zusammen.

„Besser?", fragte er besorgt und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Noée schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Boot auf stürmischer See. Sie blickte auf und sah nichts weiter als eine neblige Moorlandschaft vor sich.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie entsetzt, bevor sie ein weiterer Brechreiz überrollte und sie sich erneut übergeben musste.

Der Mann reichte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen. „Trinken Sie das. Das hilft gegen die Übelkeit."

Noée fragte nicht, was es war. Sie trank die violette Flüssigkeit ohne zu zögern. Dann stand sie mühsam wieder auf. Der Fremde hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie schwankte. Er stand dicht vor ihr und blickte nachdenklich auf sie hinunter. Seine Augen waren nachtschwarz und Noée versuchte vergeblich, darin zu sehen, was er dachte. Er verzog das Gesicht zu etwas wie einem Lächeln.

„Vertrauen Sie mir", wiederholte er noch einmal, während er einen schlanken Stab aus dem Ärmel zog. „Schließen Sie die Augen."

Noée schloss die Augen und wurde ihr schwarz vor den Augen.

Severus schickte Noée in einen künstlichen Schlaf, hüllte sie in seinen Reisemantel, belegte sie mit einem Nichtbeachtungszauber und ließ sie vor sich her schweben, während er eilends den Schlossgrund von Hogwarts durchquerte und durch das am Sonntagmorgen gottlob leere Schloss in den Kerker verschwand.

In seiner Wohnung legte er Noée auf sein Bett. Er entschied sich, sie noch etwas schlafen zu lassen, trocknete ihre Kleider und deckte sie warm zu. Dann eilte er ins Wohnzimmer, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es ins Kaminfeuer. „Lupin!", rief er ungeduldig.

Kurz darauf erschien Lupins Kopf in den grünen Flammen. „Severus?", fragte er besorgt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich brauche jemanden, der in der PUK vorbeigeht und dort für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgt … jemand diskreten", fügte er an.

„Und Noée?", erkundigte sich Lupin erstaunt.

„Sie hat sich vor den Augen eines halben Dutzend Muggel zusammen mit einem Unbekannten in Luft aufgelöst."

„Verstehe", antwortete Lupin und nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Ich schaue nach dem Rechten."

„Zimmer 47. Sie wird wohl noch Kleider und so haben"

Lupin wartete wider besseres Wissen auf ein Dankeschön von Severus, aber dieser hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Dort stand er lange Zeit, betrachtete die schlafende Frau auf seinem Bett und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Er hatte keinen Plan gehabt, außer Noée dort raus zu holen. Was er jetzt mit ihr machen sollte? Severus strich sich nachdenklich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nasenwurzel. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, wie er ihr helfen konnte, er fühlte sich lediglich für sie verantwortlich. Immerhin hatte er sie in diese schreckliche Lage gebracht und er war der einzige, der wusste, was damals geschehen war. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, ihr zu helfen.

Als Noée erwachte, blickte sie sich verwirrt und mit schnell wachsendem Entsetzen um: Wo war sie?! Sie lag in einem Bett mitten in einem düsteren Raum mit kalten, nackten Steinmauern. Die Türe wurde plötzlich ruckartig aufgerissen und Noée erblickte im Gegenlicht eine dunkle, große Gestalt, die auf sie zueilte. Sie wollte aufspringen und davonlaufen, saß aber nur wie gelähmt, unfähig sich zu rühren, in dem fremden Bett. Dann wurde es plötzlich hell im Zimmer und Noée erkannte den Fremden wieder, dem sie sich, ohne zu wissen weshalb, anvertraut hatte.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte sie ängstlich. Ihre Blick huschte zum einzigen Fenster in diesem Raum: Es war vergittert. "Ist das ein Gefängnis?"

Der Mann verzog das Gesicht und furchte die Stirn. "Ich lebe hier", antwortete er, und es klang ein bisschen beleidigt.

"Sind Sie Arzt? Ist das ein Irrenhaus?"

Jetzt schien der Mann beinahe zu lachen. "In gewissem Sinne ja", antwortete er, "aber nicht so, wie Sie denken. Eigentlich ist es eine Schule … Aber Irrenhaus trifft es ziemlich genau."

Noée schaute sich um. "Und weshalb leben Sie hier?"

"Ich bin Lehrer. Es ist am praktischsten so."

"Sie sind Lehrer?", fragte Noée. Sie musterte den Fremden misstrauisch. Bei ihm würde sie definitiv nicht in den Unterricht gehen wollen! Er sah mehr wie ein Kerkermeister als wie ein Lehrer aus. "Was unterrichten Sie?"

Der Mann zögerte. "Zaubertränke", antwortete er schließlich. Noée versuchte in seinen Augen zu erkennen, ob er sich über sie lustig machte, aber er schien es vollkommen ernst zu meinen.

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr der Mann fort: "Ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen erst einmal eine warme Dusche. Dort drüben ist das Bad. Ihre Kleider sind …" – er deutete auf eine Sporttasche – "hier. Falls Sie irgendetwas brauchen … Ich bin im Wohnzimmer."

Noée sah ihm unsicher nach und erhob sich schließlich mühsam. Sie taperte ins Badezimmer hinüber und tastete der Wand entlang nach dem Lichtschalter.

Severus hatte sich gerade ein großzügiges Glas Whisky eingeschenkt, als er eine Bewegung im Hintergrund wahrnahm. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Noée in der Tür.

"Fehlt etwas?", fragte er erstaunt. Er hatte frische Frotteewäsche bereitgelegt und den Hauselfen beauftragt, ein weibliches Duschmittel und Shampoo bereitzustellen.

Es schien Noée ausgesprochen peinlich zu sein. Schließlich sagte sie zerknirscht: "Ich kann den Lichtschalter nicht finden."

"Den Lichtschalter?!" Severus starrte die Frau einen Augenblick sprachlos an, dann schüttelte er schmunzelnd den Kopf. "Sie brauchen Licht?"

Noée nickte. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie merkte, dass er sich offensichtlich über sie lustig machte.

"Entschuldigen Sie", beeilte er sich zu antworten und marschierte an ihr vorbei ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Er betrat das Badezimmer und deutete mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Decke. "Lumos", murmelte er, worauf Hunderte kleiner Lichter an der Decke und an den Wänden aufleuchteten und den Raum in warmes, dezentes Licht tauchten. Er drehte sich zu seinem Gast um und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. "Sonst noch was?"

Noée schüttelte abwesend den Kopf, sie war immer noch in den Anblick der Lichter versunken.

Severus verließ das Bad und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. Muggel, dachte er innerlich grinsend. Wo, um Himmels Willen, sollte er einen Lichtschalter hernehmen?! Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn bei jedem Toilettengang bitten musste, Licht zu machen, musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Überhaupt: Wo sollte sie schlafen? Severus nahm sein Glas vom Couchtisch und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Er hatte etwas überstürzt gehandelt. Das war sonst überhaupt nicht seine Art. Irgendwo musste Noée schlafen, solange sie hier war … Er trank das Glas aus und stellte es entschlossen auf den Tisch zurück und ging erneut ins Schlafzimmer. Aus dem Badezimmer hörte er die Dusche rauschen. Er zog den Zauberstab und machte sich daran, sein Schlafzimmer magisch zu vergrößern, bis es die doppelte Größe angenommen hatte. Dann zog er eine Wand mit einer Türe dazwischen. Er betrat den leeren zweiten Raum, platzierte eine zweite Türe hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und zeichnete Bett, Schrank und Kommode in den Raum. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Noée in der Tür und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie war in das dunkelgrüne Tuch gewickelt und hatte sich ein zweites Tuch um ihre langen Haare geschlungen.

"Wie .. Wie ma-machen Sie das?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Bewunderung und Entsetzen. Severus steckte den Zauberstab weg und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Als Noée nervös zurückwich, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das wohl unhöflich war. Er räusperte sich und machte eine einladende Armbewegung. "Ihr Schlafzimmer … Miss Gallaudet."

"Ich konnte auch keinen Haarföhn finden", fuhr Noée kleinlaut fort, "wahrscheinlich gibt es das bei Ihnen nicht, oder?" Ihr schien allmählich zu dämmern, dass sie sich hier an keinem gewöhnlichen Ort befand – wenigstens nicht für Muggel-Maßstäbe.

"Nein", antwortete Severus knapp, "richten Sie sich ein. Ich erkläre es Ihnen nachher." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

Noée brauchte nicht lange, um sich einzurichten. Sie hatte ja nur gerade ein Sporttasche mit einigen Kleidern und Toilettenartikeln. Wer die Tasche hierher gebracht hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber sie entschied sich, sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen. Als sie sich angezogen hatte, ging sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Sie blieb einen Augenblick unschlüssig stehen und trat dann ans Fenster, das ihr einen wundervollen Ausblick über einen Park im Spätherbst bot. Weiter entfernt sah sie die graue Oberfläche eines Sees, dahinter ein ausgedehnter Wald. Einige Jugendliche in dunklen Uniformen schlenderten über die Wiese.

"Das Zimmer ist in Ordnung?"

Noée fuhr herum. Sie hatte den Mann nicht hereinkommen sehen. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte.

"Ja danke, Sir … Mister …"

"Snape", antwortet er nach kurzem Zögern.

"Mr Snape. Meinen Namen kennen Sie offenbar bereits." Noée kam in den Sinn, dass er sogar ihren Vornamen kannte, was ihr etwas unangenehm war. War er nicht doch ein Arzt? "Sie sagten, Sie sind Lehrer … hier. Wo sind wir?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo nine, tut mir leid, ganz für Weihnachten hat's nicht mehr gereicht mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Aber dafür noch dieses Jahr! Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins 2013 – in ein Jahr voller Überraschungen, magischen Momenten und zauberhaften Begegnungen … fiirvogel_

**11. Kapitel**

"Sie befinden sich in Hogwarts", erklärte Snape. Er wusste sicher, dass sie mit dieser Information nichts anfangen konnte, deshalb fuhr er fort: "Hogwarts ist die älteste und renommierteste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in ganz Europa."

Noée hätte gerne gelacht, doch Snape sah nicht so aus, als ob er überhaupt wusste, was Spaß war, deshalb verkniff sie sich das Lachen. Snape musste ihr trotzdem angesehen haben, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, denn er zog den schlanken, schwarzen Stab aus dem Ärmel, mit dem er vorhin ihr Zimmer eingerichtet hatte. Noée schauderte, riss sich aber zusammen.

Severus bemerkte die aufkeimende Furcht in Noées Augen und richtete den Zauberstab auf einen Gegenstand weit von ihr entfernt. Das Buch schwebte auf sein ,Accio' hin durch das Wohnzimmer direkt in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Noée schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Oh Mann …", entfuhr es ihr. Severus grinste. Noée hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Sie versuchte das Gesehene zu begreifen und fragte schließlich unsicher: "Könnte ich das auch? Ich meine … wenn ich auch einen solchen Stab hätte?"

"Nein, Sie sind eine Muggel … eine nichtmagische Person."

"Schade", meinte Noée sichtlich enttäuscht, dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf. "Sind Sie sicher? Vielleicht, wenn Sie mir einen ganz einfachen Zauber beibringen würden …"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Magie ist eine angeborene Fähigkeit. Man kann sie nicht lernen, wenn man nicht als Zauberer oder Hexe geboren worden ist."

Als er sah, wie enttäuscht Noée aussah, fuhr er fort: "Knapp zwei Prozent der Bevölkerung Englands sind Magier. Sie leben teils isoliert von Muggel, teils aber auch ganz unauffällig mitten unter ihnen. Das Zaubereiministerium regelt alle Belange der Zaubergemeinschaft. Ab ihrem elften Lebensjahr kommen junge Hexen und Zauberer hierher nach Hogwarts, wo sie in allen Aspekten der Zauberei unterrichtet werden."

Noée schaute ihn mit riesengroßen Augen sprachlos an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Das ist Wahnsinn", meinte sie, "und wir … wie nennen Sie uns?"

"Muggel."

"Muggel? Also … wir merken davon überhaupt nichts?!"

Severus verkniff sich ein überhebliches Grinsen. Ja, Muggel waren bisweilen wirklich mit Blindheit geschlagen.

Noées Augen verengten sich. "Und was hat das mit mir zu tun? Weshalb bin ich hier?", fragte sie weiter.

Severus zögerte. "Setzen Sie sich", forderte er sie schließlich auf und deutete zur Couch.

Noée ließ sich in die weichen Polster fallen.

"Etwas zu trinken?", fragte Severus etwas steif, weil er immer noch nicht recht wusste, wo er mit erklären anfangen sollte, und weil er sich die Rolle des Gastgebers nicht gewohnt war. "Vielleicht ein Tee oder Kaffee?"

"Kaffee gerne … wenn's keine Umstände macht."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "In Milch ertränkt, nehme ich an?"

"Wie bitte?", fragte Noée irritiert.

"Nichts", antwortete Severus knapp. Dann klopfte er mit der Hand auf den Tisch und sagte: "Kaffee, Tee und Milch … Nehmen Sie Zucker?"

Noée nickte stumm.

"… und Zucker."

Kurz darauf erschien das Gewünschte auf dem niederen Couchtisch.

"Schon angenehm, wenn man zaubern kann", bemerkte Noée mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Unbehagen.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern; für ihn schien es das Normalste auf der Welt zu sein. War es wahrscheinlich sogar, dachte Noée. Sie war froh, als Snape den Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte. Ein diffuses Gefühl von Panik lauerte irgendwo in einem unzugänglichen Winkel ihrer Seele. Sie rührte Zucker in den Kaffee und goss reichlich Milch dazu. Snape beobachtete sie. Noée spürte seinen Blick auf sich und gab sich Mühe, so zu tun, als ob sie nicht merkte, dass er sie so unverhohlen anstarrte. Sie sah den Flammen in dem gemütlich flackernden Kaminfeuer zu. Es war warm, und Noée schob die Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch. Auf ihrem Unterarm waren die hässlichen, noch ganz frischen Schnittnarben zu sehen. Eilig zog sie den Ärmel wieder bis über die Finger und sah zu Snape hinüber. Ob er ihre Narben gesehen hatte? Sie schämte sich dafür. Er hob den Blick von ihren Händen und ihre Augen begegneten sich. Noée versuchte zu erkennen, was er empfand, was er für ein Mensch war, was er von ihr wollte, aber seine steinerne Miene ließ keine Rückschlüsse auf seine Gedanken oder Gefühle zu.

"Warum haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?", fragte sie schließlich und hoffte, ihre Stimme klang so sicher und selbstbewusst wie sie beabsichtigte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, Snape fixierte sie weiterhin mit seinem durchdringenden Blick und Noée hatte das sonderbare Gefühl, er lese in ihren Augen.

"Weil es Ihnen ganz offensichtlich nicht gut geht."

"Und weshalb interessiert Sie das? Ich kenne Sie nicht einmal?"

"Trotzdem vertrauten Sie mir", erwiderte er gelassen.

"Sie haben gesagt, Sie können mir helfen."

"Und Sie glaubten mir", stellte er sachlich fest.

Noée zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was habe ich schon zu verlieren?"

Snape überlegte einen Augenblick. "Sie sind 26. Sie haben noch gut und gerne das Doppelte an Jahren vor sich, viel zu verlieren, finde ich."

Noée starrte lange ins Feuer. "Sie haben gesagt, Sie können mir helfen", wiederholte sie noch einmal. "Wie?"

"Ich weiß, was mit Ihnen passiert ist."

"Woher?"

"Ich war dabei."

"Bei was?"

"Stellen Sie immer so viele Fragen?"

Noée ballte die Fäuste. "Was glauben Sie, wie viele Fragen ich in der letzten Woche beantworten sollte und nicht konnte? Ich glaube, jetzt habe auch ich Anspruch auf ein paar Antworten!"

Snape runzelte die Stirn über ihre Worte, antwortete dann aber: "Ich nehme an, Sie leiden an Angstzuständen, beunruhigenden Träumen?"

Noée nickte schweigend.

"Sie haben einen Gedächtnisverlust, den sie sich nicht erklären können …"

Noée wusste nicht, ob das eine Frage war. Sie nickte unsicher.

Snape starrte ebenfalls ins Feuer.

"Ihnen wurden einige Erinnerungen aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht", erklärte er schließlich knapp.

"WAS?!" Noée starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Wie kann man das machen?"

"Zauberer können das."

"Aber wieso?" Noée hatte Mühe, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „Wieso sollten sie so etwas machen?!"

"Weil Sie Dinge gesehen und erlebt haben, die Sie nicht hätten sehen dürfen … und nicht hätten erleben sollen. Ihnen wurden fünf Tage aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht."

Noée sprang wütend auf. "Mit welchem Recht?", schrie sie Snape an.

Er stand ebenfalls auf. "Noée", sagte er in beruhigendem Tonfall. „Setzen Sie sich."

Doch Noée kniff die Augen zusammen. "Mit welchem Recht?"

"Zauberrecht … Einem Muggel, der Zeuge magischer Vorkommnisse wurde, müssen die entsprechenden Erinnerungen aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht werden."

"Aber … das waren meine Erinnerungen. MEINE!", schrie sie ihn an. Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

"Beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Snape streng.

"Ich will mich nicht beruhigen!" Sie stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

Snape schien einen Moment nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand in einem Nebenraum. Noée starrte ihm verwirrt hinterher, da kam er bereits wieder zurück. Er hielt ein Glas in der Hand.

"Trinken Sie", befahl er und drückte ihr das Glas in die Hand.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie wütend. "Wenn Sie mir irgendwelche beruhigenden Medikamente verabreichen möchten, dann hätten Sie mich gleich in der Klapsmühle lassen können. Die sind da spezialisiert darauf, schwierige Menschen ruhig zu stellen." Sie atmete tief durch und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: "Woher … wissen Sie das alles … was mit mir passiert ist?"

"Ich war dabei", antwortete Snape nach kurzem Zögern.

"Sie waren dabei?", fragte Noée irritiert. "Und haben es nicht verhindert?" Ihre Stimme wurde wieder lauter. „Sie haben zugelassen, dass jemand an meinem Gedächtnis herummanipuliert hat?!" Sie biss hart auf die Zähne und kämpfte darum, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen der Wut in die Augen stiegen. Zornig schleuderte sie das Glas ins Feuer, wo es zischend und klirrend zerbrach. Sie ging eilig zum Fenster hinüber und starrte in die menschenleere Landschaft hinaus.

Nach einem Augenblick stellte sich Snape hinter sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Noée, können Sie nicht einfach zuhören?"

"Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fauchte sie wütend und schüttelte seine Hand ab. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Snape erwiderte ihren Blick irritiert. "Sie trinken jetzt diesen Saft, sonst bringe ich Sie zurück in die Anstalt und Sie können selbst schauen, wer Ihnen dann Ihre vielen Fragen beantwortet", sagte er, nun ebenfalls zornig. "Glauben Sie, mir macht das Ganze Spaß?"

"Warum haben Sie mich dann hierher geholt?", fragte Noée spitz.

Snape blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Trinken Sie, es wird Ihnen gut tun", sagte er ruhig.

Noée zögerte einen Augenblick, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann nickte sie und wischte sich entschlossen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie griff nach dem Glas und betrachtete nachdenklich die grünliche Flüssigkeit darin.

"Alles?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Alles."

Sie roch am Glas, nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck, bewegte die Flüssigkeit im Mund hin und her und schluckte sie schließlich hinunter. "Melisse", meinte sie, "und Zitronenschale … oder Saft … nein, eher Schale und … Thymian …"

"Nicht schlecht. Was noch?"

Noée nahm noch einen Schluck. "Tannennadeln", meinte sie zögernd.

"Stimmt. Bergkiefer. Und?"

Noée zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht Kamille, aber die merkt man kaum, das ist mehr geraten …"

"Gut geraten", lobte Snape sichtlich zufrieden. "Außerdem ist etwas Alraune drin, aber diese Pflanze dürfte Ihnen unbekannt sein, und eine Prise vom Horn eines Einhorns."

Noée traute ihren Ohren kaum. "Einhorn?", fragte sie. "Gibt es … Einhörner?"

Snape nickte schweigend und deutete auffordernd auf das Glas.

Noée setzte es an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug. "Zufrieden?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

"Noch nicht ganz", antwortete Snape. "Ich möchte, dass Sie sich wieder aufs Sofa setzen."

"Warum?", fragte Noée trotzig. Dann spürte sie plötzlich einen starken Schwindel.

"Darum", erwiderte Snape und hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie zwei torkelnde Schritte machte. "Der Trank ist nicht ganz ohne … besonders auf nüchternen Magen."

Noée ließ sich schwankend auf sie Couch sinken und stöhnte. "Mann, das ist eine Keule! Sind Sie sicher, Sie haben mir nicht zuviel gegeben?"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten und Noée fand, das könnte als Lächeln durchgehen. "Ruhen Sie sich aus", riet er ihr. "Falls Sie mich suchen, ich bin im Büro nebenan."

"Aber …" – Noée unterdrückte ein Gähnen – "Sie wollten mir doch erzählen …"

"Wollen ist ein bisschen übertrieben", meinte er. "Außerdem haben wir noch genug Zeit … legen Sie sich ruhig etwas hin."


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

Der Trank musste doch etwas stark für Noée gewesen sein, dachte Severus, als er sie gegen Abend weckte. Sie wirkte ziemlich desorientiert.

„Ich dachte, ich wecke Sie, bevor ich ins Bett gehe", meinte er trocken.

„Schon so spät?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nicht ganz", erwiderte er mit einem Schmunzeln. „Aber vielleicht sollten Sie einmal etwas essen."

Noée schürzte die Lippen.

„Sie sehen so aus, als könnten Sie es vertragen", fügte Severus an und betrachtete ihr schmales, blasses Gesicht.

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht viel Appetit."

„Dann ist es an der Zeit, dass Sie wieder einmal etwas Gutes vorgesetzt bekommen", entschied Severus und ging in seine kleine Küche hinüber. Sie folgte ihm neugierig, immer noch nicht ganz wach.

„Ist das Ihre Küche?", fragte sie ratlos, nachdem sie den kleinen Raum inspiziert hatte. „Wo ist der Kühlschrank? Der Ofen?"

„Braucht man das?", fragte er zurück.

„Womit kochen Sie? Sie haben gar keine Lebensmittel …"

Severus deutete zu einer Schale, in der zwei Äpfel und eine Orange lagen. Daneben stand ein Toaster.

„Okay", meinte Noée. Ihre Lebensgeister schienen wieder erwacht zu sein. „Dann essen wir getoastete Apfelscheiben an Orangensauce. Oder haben Sie noch etwas anderes vorrätig?"

„Was Sie wünschen", meinte Severus geduldig. „Klopfen Sie auf den Tisch und sagen Sie, was Sie möchten."

Noée zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich bin ein Moppel, Mub … Wie sagen Sie uns schon wieder?"

„Muggel", antwortete Severus und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Ja, Muggel. Also, ich kann wohl nicht einfach auf einen leeren Holztisch klopfen und Essen bestellen."

„Versuchen Sie's", forderte Severus sie ruhig auf.

Noée zuckte mit den Schultern und klopfte ohne große Überzeugung auf den Tisch. „Ich hätte gerne Fisch."

Als das Gewünschte – eine schillernde, frische Regenbogenforelle – vor ihr auftauchte, öffnete sie überrascht den Mund. Severus beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die opalgrünen Augen weiteten und für einen kurzen Augenblick aufleuchteten. „Kann ich doch zaubern?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Vielleicht bin ich doch kein Muggel."

„Um Essen zu bestellen, braucht man nicht zaubern zu können. Es genügt, wenn die, die Ihre Bestellung entgegennehmen, der Magie mächtig sind. Das ist wie in einem Restaurant: Sie brauchen auch nicht kochen zu können, um etwas Feines zu bestellen … Und? Essen Sie den Fisch roh?"

Noée blickte auf den glänzenden Fisch vor sich auf dem Tisch und musste lachen.

„Das nächste Mal sollten Sie etwas präziser sein beim Bestellen", riet Severus. „Ich für meinen Teil bevorzuge das Menü des Tages." Er hatte die letzten Worte lauter gesprochen und auf den Tisch geklopft, und im Handumdrehen stand ein Teller mit dampfenden Nudeln, einem Eintopf und Gemüse vor ihm. Er holte sich Besteck aus einer Schublade und setzte sich zufrieden an den Tisch. „Guten Appetit", meinte er.

Noeé grinste. „Für mich bitte auch" – sie klopfte auf den Tisch – „das Tagesmenü." Auch vor ihr erschien alsbald ein dampfender Teller mit Eintopf, Nudeln und Gemüse. Daneben lag ein kleines Schokolädchen in Herzform. „Ha", rief sie triumphierend und linste zu Severus hinüber. „Sie haben kein Schokoladenherz gekriegt."

„Ich mag Schokolade nicht", antwortete er kühl.

„Trotzdem … Wenn Sie das Zauberwörtchen gesagt hätten, hätten Sie auch eines bekommen und es mir überlassen können."

„Zauberwörtchen?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Na: BITTE. Das funktioniert immer."

„Ich sehe, Sie kennen sich schon bestens mit Magie aus", knurrte Severus und widmete sich seinem Abendessen.

Sie aßen schweigend, Severus aus Gewohnheit, Noée schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Als sie den Teller von sich weg schob, stöhnte sie. Severus hob fragend den Blick.

„Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so viel und so gut gegessen", entschuldigte sie sich.

Dann wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. "Sie schulden mir noch eine Erklärung, Mr Snape. Warum wurden mir fünf Tage aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht? Was wurde gelöscht? Und …" – ihre Stimme wurde lauter – "warum, wenn Sie ja offenbar dabei waren, haben Sie es nicht verhindert?"

Severus holte tief Luft und seufzte.

"Und wo wir schon dabei sind", fuhr Noée fort, "Wieso wollen Sie mir jetzt die Erinnerung zurückgeben?"

"Ich kann Ihnen die Erinnerungen nicht zurückgeben", stellte Severus klar. "Ich kann lediglich erzählen, was passiert ist … Ich war während dieser fünf Tage bei Ihnen", fuhr er eilig fort, als er sah, dass Noée bereits zu einer weiteren Frage anhob. "Ein Vorschlag, Miss Gallaudet: Sie unterbrechen mich nicht und ich erzähle Ihnen dafür, was Sie wissen wollen. Ich bin Lehrer, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass mir ständig jemand ins Wort fällt."

"Und wenn ich Fragen habe?"

"Dann warten Sie vornehm, bis ich Sie dazu auffordere, Fragen zu stellen", antwortete er bissig.

Noée biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Noch eine Frage?", erkundigte sich Severus mit samtiger Stimme.

"Was machen Sie mit Schülern, die Sie beim Sprechen unterbrechen?", wollte Noée wissen.

"Glauben Sie mir, Miss Gallaudet, meine Schüler trauen sich nicht, _mir_ ins Wort zu fallen!" Er schwieg eine Weile und begann dann zu erzählen: „Sie müssen wissen, es gibt in der Zauberwelt auch Verbrecher, Zauberer, die glauben, etwas besseres zu sein, die anderen schaden wollen, die sich dunkelster Magie bedienen und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten … ich wurde von solchen Zauberern gefangen genommen und – aus Gründen, die hier nichts zur Sache tun – gefo… übel zugerichtet. Ich konnte flüchten, aber ich war schwer verletzt und hätte nicht überlebt, wenn Sie mich nicht gefunden und in ihr Cottage mitgenommen hätten. Ich hatte gehofft, meine Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben, doch sie fanden schließlich mein Versteck und … brachen in Ihr Haus ein."

Noée schluckte und sah ihn abwartend an, doch als er nicht weiter sprach, meinte sie zaghaft: "Was ist dann passiert? Gab es einen … Kampf? Kann man mit dem Zauberstab auch kämpfen?"

"Man kann … Man kann damit auch töten. Oder Menschen quälen. Man kann Anderen damit unsägliche Schmerzen bereiten."

Noée furchte die Stirn. "Aber Sie sind bestimmt ein guter Zauberer. Sie konnten uns verteidigen, nicht wahr? Sie haben gekämpft." Ihre Stimme hatte einen bittenden Ton angenommen.

Nicht genug, dachte Severus, als er die opalgrünen Augen musterte, die ihn verwirrt ansahen und in denen er Schatten der vergessenen Erinnerungen erkannte. Nicht genug! Er hatte versagt! Es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen, sie zu schützen. Sie war wehrlos gewesen gegen diese Magier, er hätte sie verteidigen müssen, zumal es seine Schuld war, dass die Todesser überhaupt in ihr Haus eingedrungen waren.

"Die … die Albträume …", stammelte Noée tonlos. Ihr Blick wanderte ruhelos im Raum umher, während sie sein langes Schweigen zu deuten versuchte. Sie saß einen Augenblick wie versteinert da; Severus konnte sehen, wie sie vergeblich versuchte, irgendwelche Erinnerungen zutage zu fördern, dann stand sie entschlossen auf und trug das Geschirr zum Spültrog hinüber.

"Sie brauchen nicht abzuwaschen", sagte Severus, doch Noée schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Sie reinigte das Geschirr mit viel Spülmittel und heißem Wasser, dann blickte sie sich nach einem Tuch um und rieb das Geschirr trocken. Severus beobachtete sie ratlos.

"Ich möchte etwas kochen", erklärte sie. "Wie mache ich das ohne Herd?"

"Wir haben gerade erst gegessen", erwiderte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Erst als er merkte, dass er selber gerade das immense Bedürfnis hatte, sich in sein Labor zurückzuziehen und einen Zaubertrank zu brauen – irgendeinen, egal welchen –, begann er zu ahnen, welche Bedeutung das Kochen für Noée hatte: Es beruhigte und entspannte sie, es ließ sie die Dinge um sie herum für einen Augenblick vergessen.

"Kommen Sie", meinte er kurz entschlossen, stand auf und packte sie an der Hand.

Sie ließ sich widerstandslos aus der Küche führen, in sein Büro hinüber und von dort die Wendeltreppe hinunter in sein ganz persönliches Labor.

Noée machte zwei Schritte in den Gewölbekeller hinein und sah sich erstaunt um, während Severus zur Feuerstelle hinüberging und ein Feuer entfachte. Er goss Wasser hinein, holte ein Glas getrockneter Trollbeeren hervor und gab eine Handvoll in den Mörser.

"Was kochen Sie?", wollte Noée wissen und Severus stellte beruhigt fest, dass ihre Stimme wieder diesen neugierigen Klang angenommen hatte, der ihm so gefiel.

"Ich koche nicht, ich braue", korrigierte er. "Und Sie können mir helfen. Hier …" Er reichte ihr den Mörser. „Die können sie zerquetschen, anschliessend" – er holte ein Einweckglas mit in Alkohol eingelegten Flubberwurmeiern aus einem der unzähligen Regale und gab genau elf Eier in den inzwischen brodelnden Kessel – „können Sie dieses Stücke Rinde, Silberweide, hacken." Er gab etwas Fingerhut, Lakritze und abgeriebenen Drachenzahn in den Trank.

Severus sah sich nach Noée um. "Sind Sie fertig mit den Beeren?"

Noée nickte und beobachtete das brodelnde Gebräu.

"Dann schütten Sie das Pulver hinein."

Noée zuckte zusammen, als sich der Trank schlagartig rubinrot färbte.

"Das sieht aus wie Blut", meinte sie mit leicht bebender Stimme.

"Nicht mehr lange", beruhigte Severus sie. Er reichte ihr eine kleine Holzschatulle.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Neugier.

Severus blickte sie auffordernd an, und Noée öffnete die Schatulle. Silbern schimmernde Fäden lagen darin. Noée zog vorsichtig eines heraus. "Was ist das?", fragte sie und hielt es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen das Licht der Fackeln, die das Gewölbe erhellten.

"Das ist ein Haar aus der Mähne eines einjährigen Einhorns", antwortete Severus, worauf Noée zu kichern anfing. "Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt!", rief sie. Dann warf sie einen Blick in den blutroten Trank. "Kann ich es hineinwerfen?"

"Noch nicht", erwiderte Severus. "Zuerst die gehackte Rinde. Dann müssen wir noch zwei Minuten warten."

"Was wird das" – Noée zeigte auf den Kessel – "wenn es fertig ist?"

"Ein Mittel gegen Drachenpocken."

"Drachenpocken? Ist das etwas Ähnliches wie Windpocken?"

"So nahe miteinander verwandt wie Drachen und Winde", antwortete Severus trocken.

"Die Windpocken werden über die Luft übertragen, demnach werden Drachenpocken von Drachen übertragen", schlussfolgerte Noée mit brillanter Logik, dann sog sie erschrocken die Luft ein. "Es gibt Drachen?!", rief sie.

"Wer sonst sollte die Drachenpocken übertragen?", fragte Severus zurück.

"Also habe ich recht?"

"Sie fragen zuviel … los, jetzt können Sie das Einhornhaar dazugeben."

Noée stellte sich dicht vor den Kessel und hielt das Haar über den brodelnden, roten Trank. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, dann ließ sie das Haar los. Sie schaute fasziniert zu, wie es versank und noch einen Augenblick silbrig schimmerte. Dann wurde der Trank in rascher Folge pink, rosa, lila, violett und schließlich marineblau. Severus beobachtete Noée. Sie starrte gebannt auf das Farbenspiel und wartete gespannt auf weitere Farbtonveränderungen. Als sich nichts mehr veränderte, schaute sie vom Kessel hoch. Seine Augen fingen ihre ein, und Severus konnte zum ersten Mal heute für einen kurzen Moment das Gold in ihnen glitzern sehen.

"Das ist wunderschön", flüsterte Noée.

Sie ist wunderschön, schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, und da er urplötzlich den Wunsch verspürte, diese Frau zu berühren, schloss er eilig die Schatulle mit den Einhornhaaren und stellte sie zurück ins Regal.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Kapitel**

Noée nahm Snapes Angebot an, noch einmal von dem Beruhigungstrank zu nehmen, um ruhig schlafen zu können. Sie hatte in der Klinik auch Schlafmittel bekommen. Zwar war ihr dabei nicht wohl gewesen, doch sie fürchtete die Albträume, die sie oft heimsuchten und aus denen sie jedes Mal ohne konkrete Erinnerung, dafür aber schweißgebadet, in panischer Angst und mit unerklärlichen Schmerzen aufwachte.

Mit dem Bild des Zaubertranks, der in schneller Folge seine Farbe veränderte, schlief Noée ein und erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder. Snape war nicht da, wie Noée mit einem vorsichtigen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer feststellte. Zögernd betrat sie das Badezimmer und stellte überrascht fest, dass die Lichter an den Wänden und der Decke von selbst zu glimmen begannen, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie trat näher und betrachtete die Wand genauer; es sah aus, als wären abertausende, leuchtende Sandkörner in den dunklen Marmor eingeschlossen.

Noée betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild über dem Waschtisch. Ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und bleich, sie hatte in den letzten zwei Monaten Gewicht verloren. Naja, wenn das Essen hier in Hogwarts immer so gut war wie am letzten Abend … Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser, das ihr Kopfhaut und Rücken massierte.

Einen Haartrockner fand sie auch heute nicht, und so begann sie mit nassen Haaren einen Erkundungsgang durch Snapes Wohnung. Das Wohnzimmer war geräumig und vollgepackt mit Bücherregalen. Noée betrachtete die ledergebundenen, teils ziemlich abgegriffenen Wälzer mit ehrfürchtigem Staunen. Es kam ihr ein bisschen vor, als wäre sie in einem anderen Jahrhundert gelandet. Sie legte den Kopf schief und las die Buchtitel in goldener Prägung: _Aufstieg der Dunklen Künste,_ _Gifte und ihre Gegenmittel_, _Der Hauch des Todes: Wenn du weißt, dass dein Ende naht_ … Noée wandte sich schaudernd ab.

Im Kamin brannte ein angenehmes Feuer und davor standen die Polstergruppe aus schwarzem Leder und der niedrige Couchtisch aus Rauchglas, an dem sie gestern Kaffee getrunken hatten. Zwischen dem Kamin und der Polstergruppe, die ein Ecksofa und einen Lesesessel mit Fußhocker umfasste, lag ein weicher, weißer Teppich auf dem sandfarbenen Steinboden. Dem Kamin gegenüber war das Fenster, durch das Noée bereits am Tag zuvor in den weitläufigen Park hinausgeschaut hatte, der das Schloss umgab. Davor stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Noée trat an den Tisch heran. 'Fassen Sie nichts an' stand auf einem Zettel. Noée schüttelte lachend den Kopf und nahm die schöne Schwanenfeder auf, mit der Snape offensichtlich geschrieben hatte. Da erschienen zu ihrer Überraschung Buchstaben auf dem Blatt vor ihr. 'Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen nichts anfassen!' Noée blickte sich misstrauisch um und legte schließlich die Feder wieder hin. 'In der Küche gibt es Frühstück', stand jetzt auf dem Zettel.

"Danke", meinte Noée laut und betrat die kleine Küche. Butter und Marmelade standen auf dem Tisch, neben Teller, Messer, Löffel und Tasse. Neben dem Toaster lag ein angefangenes Pack Toast. Noée machte sich Toast und klopfte auf den Tisch, um Kaffee zu bestellen. Es klappte zu ihrer Freude. Viel Appetit hatte sie nicht, und als sie so alleine an dem kleinen Küchentisch saß, kam ihr das Gespräch mit Snape am Vorabend in den Sinn. Was wohl an dem Tag geschehen war, als diese bösen Magier in ihr Haus eingedrungen waren? Sie strengte sich vergeblich an, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, und gab schließlich auf, als sie spürte, dass sie davon Kopfschmerzen bekam. Snape würde ihr erzählen müssen, was vorgefallen war. Er hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte er große Lust, seine Erinnerungen an jenen Tag noch einmal aufleben zu lassen, aber es würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben. immerhin war es seine Idee gewesen, sie hierher zu holen.

Noée setzte ihre Erkundungstour im Büro fort. Hier traute sie sich definitiv nicht, etwas anzufassen. Seltsame Gerätschaften, Weckgläser mit sonderbarem Inhalt, ausgestopfte Tiere und Bücher, welche kleine Zähne auf den Buchrücken trugen und knurrten, standen auf den Regalen. Noée ging in gebührendem Abstand den Regalen entlang, bis ein Buch vor ihr mit einem Fauchen aus dem Regal sprang. Noée sprang mit einem Aufschrei zurück. Als der dicke Schinken die Zähne fletschte und langsam auf sie zu kroch, rannte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. Sie hörte ein wütendes Jaulen und Kratzen an der Tür, durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Dort fand sie Snape, als er eine gute Stunde später in die Wohnung kam.

"Miss Gallaudet?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

"Was glauben Sie denn?!", antwortete sie wütend. "Ein Buch hat mich angegriffen."

Snapes Blick wanderte von ihr durch den leeren Raum. "Wo?", fragte er.

"Im … im –"

Die Antwort kam in Form eines erneuten kratzenden Geräuschs aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Im Büro", schloss Noée ihren Satz.

Snape drehte sich um und marschierte durch das Wohnzimmer, Noée dicht hinter ihm.

"Ich habe Ihnen geschrieben, Sie sollen nichts anfassen", knurrte er wütend.

"Ich habe nichts angefasst", gab sie gereizt zurück. "Ich habe nur _geschaut_."

"Sie haben nichts in meinem Büro verloren", erwiderte er bissig und öffnete die Tür. Das Buch trippelte ins Wohnzimmer, doch Snape stellte entschlossen einen Fuß darauf. Das Buch winselte und fauchte, konnte sich aber nicht mehr rühren. Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf. "Immobilis!", knurrte er und dirigierte das Buch anschließend mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zurück ins Regal im Büro und stieß mit dem Fuß die Türe zu.

"Ich verbiete Ihnen, mein Büro zu betreten", stellte er klar.

Noée verwarf die Hände. "Was soll ich dann machen?! Ich darf nichts anfassen, ich darf mich nicht umsehen. Soll ich einfach auf der Couch sitzen und ins Feuer starren?"

"Dann machen Sie nichts Dümmeres", meinte Snape trocken.

Noée starrte ihn einen Augenblick fassungslos an, dann verengten sich ihre Augen.

"Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber ich habe Ihnen bestimmt mehr Gastfreundschaft angedeihen lassen, als _Sie_ in _meinem_ Haus waren."

Sie hatte ihn an der richtigen Stelle getroffen. Noée registrierte zufrieden, dass Snape nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Für einen Lidschlag lang wich die Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit aus seinen Augen und machte einer Wärme Platz, die Noée nicht erwartet hatte. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, solange bis Snape bemerkte, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte, dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete er die Bücher vor sich im Regal, dann griff er entschlossen nach dem mit Abstand dicksten Buch im ganzen Wohnzimmer, zog es heraus und legte es auf den Tisch beim Fenster.

"Damit sollten Sie für eine Weile beschäftigt sein", meinte er mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei Regung verriet. "Ich kann nicht zum Mittagessen bleiben, es würde Minerva auffallen. Ich werde erst gegen Abend wieder zurück sein. Kommen Sie ohne mich klar?"

"Ich bin kein Kind mehr", antwortete Noée trotzig, auch wenn sie den Zusammenhang mit dem Mittagessen und der griechischen Göttin Minerva nicht verstand.

"Ach, dann hätte ich Sie gar nicht vor dem bisswütigen Buch zu retten gebraucht?", bemerkte er mokant. "Bestellen Sie sich etwas zu essen und lesen Sie ein wenig. Diese Buch …" – er deutet zum Tisch hinüber – "beisst nicht. Die Seiten sind auch nicht vergiftet, im Gegensatz zu anderen Büchern in meinem Fundus …"

"Sie haben giftige Bücher?! Wieso sollte jemand so etwas Gefährliches in seiner Wohnung haben?"

"Um Unbefugte abzuwehren. Es kam früher auch schon vor, dass Schüler in mein Büro eingedrungen sind, um seltene Zaubertrankzutaten zu stehlen."

"Dann könnten Sie sich ja einen Hund zulegen", schlug Noée vor.

"Keine Zeit! Außerdem sind Bücher genügsamer, sie fressen nichts und brauchen keine Streicheleinheiten."

Noée prustete los. "Jedem das Seine", lachte sie, als sie Snapes vorwurfsvollen Blick sah. "Ich sage nicht, dass ich unbedingt einen Hund möchte, aber etwas Anschmiegsames, das mir das Gefühl gibt, dass ich ihm etwas bedeute, wäre mir persönlich lieber als ein gefühlskaltes Buch, das die Zähne fletscht."

"So", konstatierte er trocken und verließ mit einem Nicken den Raum.

Ein bisschen Sorge machte sich Severus schon um Noée. Ob sie ihre Lektion gelernt hatte und sein Büro in Ruhe ließ? Minerva musterte ihn während des Mittagessens misstrauisch und er versuchte, etwas unverfänglichen Smalltalk zu führen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass das noch auffälliger war, als wenn er lustlos auf seinen Teller starrte. Remus neben ihm sah ihn vielsagend an und Severus kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen.

"Hast du heute Abend kurz Zeit?", fragte Remus beiläufig. "Ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Dürfte ich nach dem Unterricht kurz bei dir vorbeikommen?"

"Keine Zeit", erwiderte Severus knapp.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, dann senkte er die Stimme: "Alles in Ordnung?"

Severus nickte abweisend und stand auf. Als er im Kerker war, ging er in sein Büro und lauschte an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Er widerstand der Versuchung nachzuschauen, was sein Gast machte, ordnete stattdessen seine Unterlagen und machte alles für den nachmittäglichen Unterricht bereit.

Als er nach drei überaus mühseligen und nicht enden wollenden Stunden missgelaunt sein Wohnzimmer betrat, lag Noée mit dem dicken Buch 'Geschichte der Magie' auf der Couch und schlief. Sie schreckte hoch, als er die Türe ins Schloss fallen ließ, und lächelte entschuldigend, als sie ihn sah – und Severus ertappte sich dabei zu denken, dass ihn dieses Lächeln für die nervigen Stunden mit diesen Dumpfbacken von Schülern mehr als entschädigte.

"Spannende Lektüre?", fragte er mit dem Anflug eines Schmunzelns um die Mundwinkel.

Noée lachte verlegen. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich muss eingeschlafen sein, aber es ist wirklich sehr interessant. Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz alles, es klingt so unglaublich. Wie zum Beispiel –"

"Können wir zuerst essen?", unterbrach Severus sie. "Ich weiß, dass Sie sehr gerne Fragen stellen, doch ich befürchte, ich verhungere, wenn ich Ihnen vor dem Essen auf alle Fragen eine befriedigende Antwort geben soll."

Als die beiden sich in der kleinen Küche gegenübersaßen, Teller mit köstlich duftendem Essen vor sich, stand Severus noch einmal auf und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Er kam kurz darauf mit einer Flasche Wein zurück, und auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin öffnete sich ein Küchenschrank und zwei Gläser schwebten durch den Raum und landeten auf dem Tisch. Severus schenkte ein.

"Was ist das für ein Wein?", fragte Noée interessiert und Severus hielt ihr die Flasche hin, dass sie die Etikette lesen konnte.

"Elfenwein?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Probieren Sie", forderte er sie auf und genoss es, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie am Glas schnupperte, den Wein im Glas schwenkte und schließlich einen Schluck nahm, schluckte und ihn nachklingen ließ. Er verkniff sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als sie ihn anlächelte. "Der schmeckt hervorragend", stellte sie fest.

"Natürlich", antwortete Severus selbstgefällig. "Glauben Sie, ich trinke schlechten Wein?!"

Noée lachte und hob das Glas. "Auf die Elfen", meinte sie, "auch wenn ich noch nie eine gesehen habe."

Auch Severus hob sein Glas, allerdings ohne etwas zu sagen. Als er einen Schluck getrunken und das Glas auf den Tisch zurückgestellt hatte, meinte er herausfordernd: "Soviel Gastfreundschaft haben Sie mir übrigens nicht _angedeihen lassen_."

Noée wirkte betroffen. "Ich habe Ihnen keinen Wein angeboten?"

"Nein, Sie haben dafür mehr als genug getrunken."

"Ich hoffe, ich habe keinen Unsinn erzählt", meinte sie und wurde rot, dann blickte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an die Wand. "Ich kann mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern", meinte sie niedergeschlagen. "Erzählen Sie mir bitte alles, was Sie in Erinnerung haben. Es klafft ein großes Loch in meinem Gedächtnis. Das ist sehr unangenehm." "Nicht jetzt", entschied Severus. "Ich mag das Essen warm. Außerdem wollten Sie mir noch zu Ihrer nachmittäglichen Lektüre Löcher in den Bauch fragen. Schon vergessen?"

Noée holte tief Luft; sie blickte durch ihn hindurch, als sie antwortete: "Das ist sehr wichtig für mich, verstehen Sie?"

Severus musterte sie nachdenklich. "Ich weiß, deshalb möchte ich nichts überstürzen", antwortete er schließlich ruhig. "Sie müssen noch etwas Geduld haben. Ich habe eine strenge Woche vor mir. Danach wird es besser, in der letzten Woche vor Weihnachten ist nicht mehr viel zu machen mit den Schülern."

Noée seufzte. "Bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig", meint sie. "Ich bin in dieser Hinsicht einfach von Ihnen abhängig." Severus hörte ihrer Stimme an, wie unwohl ihr dabei war.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie auf der Couch. Noée fragte Severus tatsächlich Löcher in den Bauch über die Anfänge der Zauberei und alle die magischen Wesen, die im Buch beschrieben waren. Sie hatte das Buch aufgeschlagen auf dem Schoss und konnte sich nicht sattsehen an den bewegten Bildern. Severus saß ihr gegenüber und beobachtete sie zufrieden. Da war wieder dieses Leuchten in ihren opalgrünen Augen, das ihn so faszinierte. Er schenkte sich noch einmal Elfenwein nach und lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen im Sessel zurück. Noée blickte auf. "Oh, verzeihen Sie, ich frage und frage, und Sie sind bestimmt müde nach Ihrem langen Arbeitstag."

Severus nickte. Und doch: Er wäre am liebsten die ganze Nacht dort sitzen geblieben und hätte sie angesehen und ihre Fragen beantwortet. "Ich gehe schlafen", erwiderte er stattdessen und erhob sich. "Müssen Sie noch ins Bad?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Liebe Leser, ich brauchte eine kreative Pause, um mir einmal klar zu werden, wohin die Geschichte konkret gehen soll. Ich drohte allmählich den Überblick über die vielen Ideen zu verlieren, die durch meinen Kopf schwirrten. Im entscheidenden Augenblick nahm sich meine Freundin Karla meiner Geschichte an und leistet als Beta hervorragende Arbeit. Vielen Dank, Karla! Mit dir am Steuer habe ich das Gefühl krieg ich das Schiff auf Kurs!_

**14. Kapitel**

Noée war so guter Dinge und entspannt gewesen, dass Severus darauf verzichtet hatte, ihr wie am Abend zuvor zum Schlafen einen Trank zu geben. Eine Fehleinschätzung, wie er merkte, als er mitten in der Nacht von einem Schluchzen aus den Schlaf gerissen wurde. Im Halbschlaf rannte er in Noées Zimmer hinüber und entzündete die Kerzen, die neben der Tür in einer Halterung an der Wand befestigt waren. Noée kauerte neben ihrem Bett am Boden, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und Arme und Beine krampfhaft an den Körper gezogen. Sie atmete stoßweise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte, nicht zu schreien.

"Noée!" Severus eilte durch den Raum und kniete hastig neben ihr nieder. "Noée, was ist los?"

Noée konnte nicht sprechen, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und keuchte, während ihr die Tränen kamen. Severus packte ihr Hände und versuchte ihre Finger zu lösen, die sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

"Schmerzen", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor und krümmte sich ächzend zusammen.

Severus packte sie entschlossen und hob sie hoch. Sie schlang ihm wie eine Ertrinkende die Arme um den Hals und er spürte, wie ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Er trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, legte sie auf die Couch und eilte in sein Büro hinüber auf der Suche nach einem schmerzstillenden Trank. Als er zurückkam, lag Noée zusammengerollt auf der Couch und presste die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie weinte.

Severus entkorkte die Phiole. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs blieb sie reglos vor ihm in der Luft stehen. Er setzte sich neben Noée und nahm sie in die Arme.

"Ich habe etwas gegen die Schmerzen", sagte er ruhig. "Sie sollten das trinken."

Noée nickte und nahm die zitternden Hände vom Gesicht.

Severus griff nach der Phiole und setzte sie ihr an die Lippen und Noée nahm einen großen Schluck. Sie verzog das Gesicht und nahm einen zweiten Schluck, dann schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf.

"Noch einen Schluck", verlangte Severus bestimmt. "Ich weiß, es ist sehr bitter, aber es hilft. Kommen Sie, nur noch einen Schluck."

Noée holte tief Luft und schluckte tapfer den Rest hinunter. Dann ließ sie sich kraftlos in Severus' Arme sinken und blieb reglos liegen. Sie schluchzte noch eine Weile, dann wurde sie allmählich ruhig.

Severus strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Besser?", fragte er leise.

Noée antwortete nicht; sie nickte nur schwach und drückte seine Hand. Unter den geschlossenen Lidern traten Tränen hervor und rollten ihr über die Wangen.

"Was war los?", fragte Severus. "Was ist passiert?"

"Schmerzen", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

"Woher kommen die Schmerzen? Was genau tut Ihnen weh?"

"Alles … alles", schluchzte sie und begann wieder zu weinen. "Es brennt, der ganze Körper brennt, Arme, Beine … als würden sie ausgerissen …"

"Haben Sie das öfters?"

Noée nickte nur. Severus musterte sie besorgt. "Und wann tritt es auf? Was löst die Schmerzen aus?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich träume etwas Schreckliches, aber ich kann mich nie daran erinnern, was ich geträumt habe. Ich erwache in Panik und dann kommen die Schmerzen, schlagartig, aus dem Nichts … als würde ich gevierteilt. Nach einer Weile gehen sie von selbst wieder weg."

Sie seufzte erschöpft. Severus betrachtete sie eine Weile. Sie wirkte mit einem Mal so zerbrechlich und verletzlich. Er drückte sie etwas enger an sich. "Das kriegen wir schon hin", meinte er zuversichtlich. "Vorerst gebe ich Ihnen einen Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf … Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zurück ins Bett."

Doch keine zehn Pferde hätten Noée dazu gebracht, das Zimmer noch einmal zu betreten. Sie behauptete, es sei alles voll Blut, und auch Severus' Beteuerung, sie habe das nur geträumt, halfen nichts. Noée bat, auf der Couch schlafen zu dürfen, und Severus brachte ihr eine Decke.

Noée schlief vor Erschöpfung und dank dem starken Schmerzmittel und dem Schlaftrunk, die ihr Snape verabreicht hatte, bis weit in den Vormittag hinein. Sie hörte weder ihren Gastgeber durchs Wohnzimmer gehen, noch den kleinen Hauselfen, der mit einem Plopp auftauchte, das Feuer neu entfachte, die Betten machte und die Weingläser vom Vorabend wegräumte. Als sie endlich erwachte, streckte sie sich stöhnend: Alle Muskeln schmerzten, so wie jedes Mal nach diesen Schmerzattacken. Sie tapste ins Bad hinüber und gönnte sich eine ausgiebige, heiße Dusche. Dann zog sie sich warm an und ging in die Küche hinüber. Sie bestellte sich einen Milchkaffee und wunderte sich, wer wohl ihre Bestellungen entgegennahm. Hunger hatte sie keinen; sie ließ Toast und Marmelade unangetastet auf dem Tisch, zog sich stattdessen mit der Tasse Kaffee auf die Couch vor dem Kamin zurück und ließ die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht noch einmal an sich vorüberziehen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, so sehr sie ihr Hirn auch anstrengte, sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie geträumt und was ihr solche Angst eingejagt, noch was diese grässlichen Schmerzen ausgelöst hatte. Gottlob hatte Snape ein so potentes und schnell wirkendes Mittel gegen Schmerzen vorrätig gehabt.

Das dumpfe Geräusch einer ins Schloss fallenden Tür holte Noée aus ihren Gedanken. Snape stand im Wohnzimmer. Noée stand eilig auf.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Snape.

"Danke, ich fühle mich besser", antwortete Noée. Sie trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht, daran, wie er sie ins Wohnzimmer getragen und sie im Arm gehalten hatte, war ihr ausgesprochen peinlich. Eigentlich kannte sie diesen Mann gar nicht … er war ihr fremd. Und dennoch: Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Sie hob den Blick und sah in diese schwarzen Augen, die sie aufmerksam musterten. Als sie realisierte, dass er zumindest einen Teil ihrer Gedanken in ihren Augen ablesen konnte, schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht und sie wandte sich schnell ab.

Snape sagte nichts; er ging in die Küche und Noée hörte ihn Gläser auf den Tisch stellen, dann schepperte Besteck, und als Noée ihm in die Küche folgte, saß er bereits auf seinem Stuhl.

"Ich kann heute hier essen", erklärte er knapp und klopfte auf den Tisch. "Zweimal das Menü."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", entschuldigte sich Noée.

Snape sah von seinem Teller hoch. "Sie werden mit mir essen", entschied er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Noée wollte aufbegehren, doch Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab: "Schauen Sie sich doch einmal an! Wenn Sie nicht essen, fallen Sie mir von den Knochen."

Noée seufzte und zog einen der beiden Teller zu sich.

"Danke übrigens für Ihre Hilfe gestern Nacht", sagte sie leise und sah ihn zerknirscht an.

"Gern geschehen", antwortete er knapp.

"Könnten wir …" Noée zögerte. "Könnten wir nicht zum 'Du' übergehen, Sir?"

Sie spürte Snapes stechenden Blick und fixierte ihren Teller vor sich.

"Sie meinen, nachdem Sie gestern in meinen Armen gelegen sind?", fragte er amüsiert.

Noee spürte erneut die Hitze im Gesicht und hob den Blick nicht von ihrem Teller.

Es herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, bis Snape schließlich fortfuhr: "Wir waren übrigens schon einmal beim 'Du'."

Noée sah ihn überrascht an. "Ach ja? Und wieso haben Sie mir das nicht gesagt?"

"Ich hielt es für unangebracht, da Sie sich offensichtlich nicht mehr daran erinnern", erwiderte er spöttisch.

"Tja", meinte sie sarkastisch, "ich habe Ihren Namen leider wieder vergessen."

"Severus", antwortete er und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln.

"Ich heiße Noée, aber das wissen Sie ja bereits."

"Ich dachte, wir duzen uns jetzt", bemerkte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Noée lachte müde. "Entschuldige, ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen."

Noée wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig, bis am Freitag. Sie sah, dass Severus viel Arbeit hatte, und er tat darüber hinaus sehr beschäftigt, um den Moment hinauszuzögern, wenn er ihr erzählte, was in jenen fünf Tagen passiert war. Noée hatte noch ein zweites Mal eine Schmerzattacke, als sie an einem Nachmittag eindöste und einen Albtraum hatte, an den sie sich nachher nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Severus fand sie bleich und zusammengekrümmt im Badezimmer, wo sie offenbar nach Medikamenten gegen die Schmerzen gesucht hatte. Er half ihr wieder aufzustehen und brachte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, bevor er den Schmerztilgungstrank holte. Noée fühlte sich nach diesem Vorfall derart erschöpft und ausgelaugt, dass Severus sie nicht überreden konnte, zu Abend zu essen; sie legte sich ins Bett, zog die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch und schloss die Augen. Schon bald schlief sie ein.

Severus saß alleine in der Küche vor seinem Teller und grübelte über die Schmerzsymptome nach, die Noée beschrieben hatte. Sie erinnerten ihn an die Schmerzen, die ein Cruciatus auslöste, schienen aber nicht ganz so intensiv und stark zu sein. Er würde sicherheitshalber noch einmal einen Schmerz lindernden Trank brauen, damit Noée für Notfälle immer welchen zur Hand hatte.

"Severus? Severus, bist du hier?" Lupins Stimme riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er sprang elektrisiert hoch und eilte ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Lupins Gesicht grinste ihm aus dem Kamin entgegen.

"Bist du wahnsinnig?!", fuhr ihn Severus an und blickte eilig über die Schulter zu Noées Zimmer. "Willst du sie zu Tode erschrecken?"

Lupin blickte sich im Wohnzimmer um. "Sie ist ja gar nicht da", antwortete er.

"Das konntest du aber nicht wissen. Was meinst du, wie oft sie schon sprechende Gesichter in Kaminfeuern gesehen hat? … Was willst du?", fügte er unwirsch an

"Ich wollte nur schauen, wie es dir geht."

"Seit wann interessiert es dich, wie es mir geht?"

Lupin schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. "Schon lange, du merkst es nur nicht. Außerdem wollte ich fragen, wie es Noée geht."

"Aha, dachte ich es mir doch", knurrte Severus, gab allerdings keine Antwort.

"Falls sie etwas braucht …ich meine", rechtfertigte Lupin sein Interesse, "Tonks kommt übermorgen nach Hogwarts. Wir lassen Ted bei Harry und gehen zusammen für das Wochenende auf die Isle of Mull, wo wir uns kennenlernten …"

"Wie romantisch", kommentierte Severus voller Sarkasmus.

Lupin überhörte seinen Kommentar und fügte an: "Falls Noée etwas aus London braucht, könnte Tonks es mitbringen."

"Es fehlt ihr an nichts", gab Severus knapp zur Antwort.

"Vielleicht würde es ihr Spaß machen, Tonks kennenzulernen, um wieder einmal mit jemandem zu plaudern."

"Sie hat mich."

"Eben", erwiderte Lupin trocken.

"Was soll das heißen?", schnaubte Severus.

"Nun, ich weiß, wie gesprächig du bist und wie gerne du Leute um dich herum hast … Falls es dir mal zu viel wird, melde dich ungeniert …" Als er Severus' wütend blitzende Augen sah, fügte er eilig an: "Ich will dich nicht stören, ich habe hier noch einen Stapel Hausarbeiten, die ich durchsehen muss."

"Gut für dich", knurrte Severus. "Gute Nacht. Und Lupin: Wage es nicht noch einmal, einfach hier hereinzuschauen." Severus drehte sich wütend um und stürmte in sein Büro hinüber.

Er hatte gerade zwei Maß Wasser in den Messingkessel geleert und Beinwellwurzel dazugerieben, als ihn erneut eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. "Severus, bist du da unten?" Noée erschien auf der Wendeltreppe. Sie lächelte etwas schief. "Ich dachte, du hättest Besuch. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich hätte jemanden mit dir sprechen gehört."

"Lehrer haben nie ihren Frieden", knurrte Severus.

"Oh … tut mir leid", stotterte Noée. "Ich wollte dich nicht stören." Sie machte Anstalten, die Treppe wieder hochzusteigen, doch Severus rief sie zurück. "Ich habe nicht dich gemeint, sondern den Kerl, der eben hier war …"

„Wen?"

„Niemanden. Du störst mich nicht."

Noée wirkte nicht ganz überzeugt, kam dann aber zögernd näher. "Darf ich dir wieder helfen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Severus sah ihr in die Augen und nickte stumm. "Hier, das ist ein Mondstein. Wir brauchen zwei Gramm fein gemörsert. Dort drüben steht der Mörser."

Noée nahm den Stein in die Hand und drehte ihn bewundernd hin und her.

Severus reichte ihr einen Meißel. "Damit schlägst du ein Stück ab, das du anschließend im Mörser zerkleinerst."


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Kapitel**

Noée genoss die Arbeit im Labor. Das friedlich knisternde Feuer, das Brodeln im Kessel, die vielfältigen Gerüche, die in der Luft hingen, die geheimnisvollen Ingredienzien – und nicht zuletzt die Nähe dieses Mannes, den sie praktisch nicht kannte, der aber eine solche Ruhe und ein unerschütterliches Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlte, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart rundum geborgen fühlte.

Als sie ihm den Mörser mit dem pulverisierten Mondstein hinstreckte und er ihr das Gefäß aus der Hand nahm, berührten seine Finger ihre für einen kurzen Augenblick. Noée zog die Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie blickte in seine faszinierenden, nachtschwarzen Augen und sah dann schnell zur Seite.

"Du kannst rühren", erklärte Severus knapp, ohne irgendeine Regung erkennen zu lassen, und reichte ihr die Holzkelle. "Im Uhrzeigersinn."

Lange Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort, Noée rührte – im Uhrzeigersinn – und Severus hackte ein schwarzes, glitschiges Etwas, das ziemlich streng roch, und gab zwischendurch ein rotes Pulver in den Trank, worauf die Flüssigkeit zu qualmen anfing.

"Jetzt kannst du aufhören", meinte er schließlich, nachdem er die schwarze, gehackte Masse dazugegeben hatte. "Es muss fünf Minuten knapp unter dem Siedepunkt ziehen", fügte er als Erklärung an, als er sah, dass Noée zu einer Frage ansetzte. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf das Feuer und murmelte etwas, was Noée nicht verstand, worauf das Feuer kleiner wurde.

"Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er unvermittelt.

"Schmerzen? Ja, immer nach diesen Attacken, das dauert jeweils ein oder zwei Tage, bis es ganz abgeklungen ist."

"Ich weiß", antwortete Severus und ging zu einer Glasvitrine, die gefüllt war mit Weckgläsern, Flaschen, irdenen Töpfen und Tiegeln. Er schob die Behälter hin und her auf der Suche nach etwas und kam dann zurück mit einem Tiegel. Er schraubte den Deckel auf und roch prüfend daran. "Mit dieser Tinktur lassen die Schmerzen schneller nach. Es ist nicht mehr allzu viel übrig, aber ich werde wieder welche herstellen."

Noée blickte in den Tiegel: darin hatte es eine grüne, geleeartige Creme. "Du kennst dich aus mit Schmerzen?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht, gab jedoch keine Antwort. Ja, er hatte mit Schmerzen genügend Erfahrungen gemacht; sie reichten ihm für den Rest seines Lebens. Schmerzen waren Voldemorts Strafe für jegliches offensichtliche oder scheinbare Versagen seiner Todesser gewesen, manchmal auch einfach nur eine seiner unberechenbaren Launen. Severus hatte sich diese Salbe kreiert, um nicht jedes Mal zwei Tage unter den Folgeschmerzen leiden zu müssen. Er hatte sie gottlob in den letzten Jahren bis auf das eine Mal vor ein paar Monaten nicht mehr gebraucht. Doch unter den gegebenen Umständen würde er wieder für Nachschub sorgen müssen.

"Ich habe eine Theorie, was deine Schmerzen anbelangt", meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen.

Noée sah ihn abwartend an.

"Wofür sind Erinnerungen gut, schlechte Erinnerungen meine ich, wofür sind sie gut?"

Noée zuckte mit den Schultern, legte die Stirn in Falten und meinte nach kurzem Überlegen unsicher: "Damit wir nicht zweimal denselben Fehler machen."

Severus nickte. "Oder nicht zweimal in dieselbe Gefahr laufen."

"Gebranntes Kind …"

"Genau. Aber was passiert, wenn das Gedächtnis diese Aufgabe nicht mehr wahrnehmen kann, wenn es uns nicht mehr erinnern und warnen kann?"

"Dann verbrennen wir uns wieder", antwortete Noée.

Severus nickte und kontrollierte den dampfenden Trank im Kessel, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und fuhr fort: "Ich glaube, dein Körper erinnert sich. Anstelle deines Gedächtnisses Erlebnisse brennen sich in jede Zelle des Körpers. Sie haben ein eigenes Gedächtnis, das man nicht einfach löschen kann. Dein Körper sorgt dafür, dass du nicht vergisst; er hat die Aufgabe übernommen, die eigentlich dein Kopf ausüben müsste."

"Eine Art Phantomschmerzen?"

"Eine Art …"

"Heißt das, ich werde mein Leben lang solche Schmerzattacken haben?", fragte Noée besorgt.

"Wir können versuchen –"

"Was?"

"Das wollte ich gerade erklären", knurrte Severus genervt.

Noée öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Severus sah sie warnend an. Er hasste es, ständig unterbrochen zu werden.

"Wir werden dein Gedächtnis mit Erinnerungen füttern. Vielleicht –"

"Was für Erinnerungen? Woher willst du sie nehmen? Sie sind doch gelöscht worden …"

"Lässt du mich endlich ausreden", schnaubte Severus.

„Das hast du selbst gesagt."

„Sei endlich still!"

"Das sind meine Erinnerungen, das ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich will endlich wissen, was passiert ist. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?!", schrie sie ihn an.

"Doch, kann ich, aber wieso lässt du mich nicht ausreden?"

"Du bist nicht gerade freigiebig mit deinen Informationen. Dir muss man alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Noée spürte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war, als Severus die Kelle, die er gerade in die Hand genommen hatte, zurück auf den Holztisch knallte.

"Verschwinde!", zischte er eisig.

Noée schluckte, traute sich aber nicht mehr, etwas zu sagen. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Eine Weile lief sie wütend im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Ihre Mutter hatte sie oft einen Hitzkopf genannt, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen: Es waren IHRE Erinnerungen, die jemand völlig ungefragt aus ihrem Kopf gelöscht hatte. Das machte sie unglaublich wütend. Und noch etwas beschäftigte sie: Wenn Zauberer ihr Gedächtnis einmal gelöscht hatten, konnten sie es ein zweites Mal tun. Snape selber könnte ihr Gedächtnis löschen und sie irgendwo in London auf eine Strasse stellen, wenn er es leid war, ihre vielen Fragen zu beantworten. Die Vorstellung trieb ihr Wuttränen in die Augen: Sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Letztendlich konnte er mit ihr machen, was er wollte. Ob er skrupellos genug war, sich an ihren Erinnerungen zu vergreifen, wenn er es für nötig hielt? Immerhin war er offenbar dabei gewesen, als ihr fünf Tage aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht worden waren, und hatte nichts dagegen unternommen. Zauberrecht, hatte er gesagt!

Noée trat wütend gegen einen Stuhl, der krachend umkippte. Einen Augenblick starrte sie ins Feuer, dann ging sie entschlossen zurück ins Büro. Aus dem Labor unten war kein Geräusch zu hören. Leise durchquerte sie den Raum und trat an den Schreibtisch. Fein säuberlich lagen hier Schüleraufsätze gestapelt, daneben zwei Zeitschriften über Zaubertränke, die November- und die Dezemberausgabe. Noée blickte sich suchend um, dann zog sie vorsichtig eine Schublade auf, schob sie aber sogleich hastig wieder zu, als sich etwas darin bewegte. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte es in der nächsten Schublade – und wurde endlich fündig: Hier lagen unbeschriebene Pergamentrollen. Noée blickte kurz zur Wendeltreppe hinüber, dann griff sie nach einer Rolle und verließ das Büro.

Als Noée am nächsten Morgen – es war Samstag – aufwachte, konnte sie Severus nirgends finden. Auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer stand der Tiegel mit dem schmerzlindernden Gelee, den ihr Severus am Abend zuvor gegeben und den sie in ihrer Wut stehen gelassen und vergessen hatte, auf dem Tisch. Daneben stand ein kleines Fläschchen randvoll mit einer violett schillernden Flüssigkeit. Ob es wohl der schmerzstillende Trank war? Noée zögerte einen Augenblick, entschied dann jedoch, dass Severus nichts Gefährliches herumliegen lassen würde, und öffnete das Fläschchen. Sie erkannte den Geruch sofort wieder: Es war der schmerzstillende Trank, den Severus ihr schon einmal gegeben hatte und den sie am Abend gebraut hatten. Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung. Severus mochte verschroben, brummelig und wortkarg sein, aber er hatte sie aus der Psychiatrischen Anstalt geholt, sie in seiner Wohnung aufgenommen und tat alles, um ihr zu helfen. Er wäre dazu überhaupt nicht verpflichtet gewesen und er schien nicht gerade ein sehr sozialer Mensch zu sein, es war bestimmt nicht einfach für ihn, jemanden in sein Leben zu lassen … Er gab sich große Mühe und sie sollte ihm wirklich dankbar sein! Stattdessen hatte sie ihn angeschrien. Noée spürte, wie ihr schlechtes Gewissen sich meldete.

Sie frühstückte alleine, vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass Severus nicht da war, dann nahm sie ein scharfes Messer aus der Küche und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie holte die Pergamentrolle aus dem Schrank, faltete sie in der Mitte und schnitt sie mit dem Messer auseinander. Dasselbe machte sie mit den beiden so erhaltenen Hälften, bis sie vier Stück Pergament von der Größe von A4-Papier in der Hand hielt. Sie legte sie zwischen zwei Tablare, die sie aus dem Schrank nahm, damit sie sich nicht ständig zusammenrollten, und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Kugelschreiber. Sie fand ihn nach einigem Suchen und legte ihn zu ihrer improvisierten Papierpresse im Schrank. So leicht würde sie sich ihre Erinnerungen nicht mehr nehmen lassen!

Als Severus auch gegen Mittag nicht auftauchte, wurde Noée langsam ungeduldig. War er immer noch beleidigt, weil sie ihn am Tag zuvor beim Sprechen unterbrochen hatte? Sie hatte schon in ihrer Schulzeit manchen Lehrer mit ihrer Fragerei zu Weißglut getrieben, aber so empfindlich hatte noch nie einer darauf reagiert. Sie stand ratlos im Wohnzimmer, dann ging sie in die kleine Küche hinüber und durchsuchte die Schränke. Außer einer kleinen Pfanne, die gerade mal groß genug war, um eine Tasse Milch auf einer der beiden Herdplatten zu wärmen, fand sie nichts, was sich zum Kochen eignete. Noée goss Wasser in die Pfanne, stellte sie auf eine der Herdplatten und sah sie ratlos an: Es gab keinen Drehknopf oder etwas in der Art, mit dem man den Herd hätte einschalten können.

Noée klopfte ärgerlich auf den Tisch. "Kann mir jemand diesen verdammten Herd einschalten?!", rief sie. "Bitte, meine ich."

Sie quiekte entsetzt, als plötzlich ein kleines Wesen mit Segelohren, einem schmutzigen, zerrissenen Lendenschurz, riesigen Augen und einer langen Nase vor ihr stand.

"Miss wünscht?", quiekte das Wesen.

"Ich … ich", stotterte Noée, "Wer bist du?"

"Sein ein Hauself. Was wünscht Miss?"

"Der H–herd. Ich möchte ko–kochen."

"Warum?", fragte der kleine Hauself leicht beleidigt. "Miss mögen Essen nicht?"

"Doch, doch", beeilte sich Noée zu antworten. "Ich koche nur sehr gerne. Ich … ich wollte Mr Snape mit einem Essen überraschen."

"Ahhh", antwortete der Winzling, aber es klang nicht so, als ob er das nachvollziehen konnte.

"Ja, und dafür müsste ich wissen, wie ich den Herd bediene. Und ich brauche Schwingbesen, eine Kelle, Schöpflöffel, ein Messbecher. Und Zutaten … Sahne, Fisch, Estragon, Kartoffeln, rohe …"

"Miss schreiben Zettel?", bat der Hauself. "Winky alles bringen, aber sie nicht alles im Kopf behalten."

Noée lachte. "Tut mir leid, du hast recht. Winky? Ich schreibe einen Zettel. Wie kann ich dich rufen?"

"Rufen nach Winky, Winky kommen", erklärte der Hauself, verneigte sich tief und war weg.

Noée eilte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, zog einen der Pergamentbögen unter ihrer improvisierten Presse hervor und griff zum Kugelschreiber. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch im Wohnzimmer und notierte fein säuberlich, was sie dachte, das sie brauchen würde , um zu kochen. Dann rief sie: "Winky!"

Einen Wimpernschlag später stand der kleine Hauself wieder vor ihr. Noée überreichte ihm ihre Wunschliste. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten, dann stand alles Gewünschte, inklusive einer neuen Bratpfanne auf dem Küchentisch. Winky stand zufrieden daneben.

Noée lächelte den Hauself an. "Danke, das ging ja schnell. Jetzt müsste ich nur noch wissen, wie ich den Herd einschalte."

"Miss einfach mit dem Zauberstab berühren, kurz berühren, warm, lange berühren, heiß."

"Ich habe keinen Zauberstab", antwortete Noée ein bisschen verlegen.

"Nicht schlimm sein", tröstete Winky. "Winky einschalten. Mittlere Wärme?"

"Ja, das wäre lieb. Und wenn ich ausschalten oder wenn ich die Temperatur erhöhen möchte …"

"Einfach Winky rufen."


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kapitel**

Zur gleichen Zeit sass Severus mit finsterer Miene vor einem Glas Bier im _Tropfenden Kessel. _Er war am Morgen früh nach London appariert, war mehr oder weniger aus seiner eigenen Wohnung geflüchtet. Er war immer noch etwas wütend auf die junge Muggelfrau, die ihn ständig mit Fragen löcherte und beim Reden unterbrach.

'Das sind meine Erinnerungen', hatte sie geschrien. Aber da irrte sie sich: Ihre Erinnerungen existierten nicht mehr, es gab nur noch seine. Seine Erinnerungen! Sie gehörten ihm, und so gerne er ihr helfen wollte, sosehr widerstrebte es ihm, irgendjemanden in seine Erinnerungen blicken zu lassen, schon gar nicht in die Erinnerungen an jene Tage im Spätsommer. Dieser peinliche Zustand, sich von jemandem pflegen lassen zu müssen, wie ein Greis, die Gefühle, die ihn plötzlich ergriffen hatten, als ihn diese neugierige, fröhlich drauflos plaudernde Muggel umsorgt hatte, und dann der Überfall der Todesser, Bilder und Schreie, die sich so sehr in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten, dass er sich fragte, ob es nicht angenehmer gewesen wäre, die Erinnerung daran zu verlieren … Nein, er merkte es jedes Mal, wenn Noée darauf drängte, dass er ihr erzählte, was alles vorgefallen war: Schmerzhafter noch als sich erinnern zu müssen, war wohl, sich seiner Erinnerungen beraubt zu wissen. Er würde sich endlich der Aufgabe stellen und seine Erinnerungen mit ihr teilen müssen.

Severus seufzte und öffnete die Tasche, die er neben sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Er ging noch einmal in Gedanken den Inhalt seines Vorratsschrankes an Zaubertrankzutaten durch und vergewisserte sich, dass er nichts vergessen hatte. Dann stand er auf, bezahlte und trat wieder auf die Winkelgasse hinaus. Er stöberte noch eine Weile durch _Merlins Antiquariat_ und entschied sich schließlich, bei _Madam Malkins_ ein neues Hemd zu kaufen, dunkelstes Grün zur Abwechslung. Er war sich jedoch bereits als er das Geschäft verließ nicht mehr sicher, ob er es überhaupt jemals tragen würde. Er hatte schon immer schwarz getragen, wieso sollte er jetzt plötzlich etwas Neues ausprobieren?

Als Severus keinen weiteren Grund mehr sah, seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts heraus zu ziehen, apparierte er vor die Tore der Schule und betrat kurze Zeit später das Schloss. Entschlossenen Schrittes durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und öffnete kurz darauf die Türe zu seinen Räumlichkeiten. Er blickte sich suchend um, konnte Noée aber nicht entdecken. Er warf einen Blick in ihr Schlafzimmer und ging anschließend in die Küche. Dort fand er sie; sie saß am Tisch, die Arme verschränkt, vor sich ein hübsch gedeckter Tisch, ein Kerzenständer, kunstvoll gefaltete Servietten. Es roch ausgezeichnet nach Fisch und frischen Kräutern.

Severus blieb überrascht stehen. "Du hast gekocht?", fragte er erstaunt, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

Noée stand auf, ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich. "Tja, es ist jetzt kalt", stellte sie kühl fest und stand auf. "Falls du Hunger hast, kannst du es ja wärmen. Dafür gibt es bestimmt einen praktischen Zauber." Sie zeigte zum Herd hinüber, wo drei Pfannen standen, und wollte sich an Severus vorbeidrängen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. Er blickte ihr aufmerksam in die Augen: Er konnte darin lesen, dass es ihr leid tat, ihn gestern so angefahren zu haben, dass sie sich sehr wohl bewusst war, dass es seine Erinnerungen waren, und dass sie sich mit dem Essen hatte entschuldigen wollen; er konnte in den opalgrünen Augen auch sehen, dass es sie verletzt hatte, dass er einfach ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen verschwunden war und dass sie Angst hatte. Wovor konnte er nicht erkennen, in dem Moment senkte Noée nämlich den Blick.

Severus holte tief Luft und setzte seinerseits zu einer Entschuldigung an, brachte aber so spontan nichts Entschuldigendes hervor. "Ich musste dringend neue Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen", erklärte er und hoffte, sie würde die Entschuldigung aus dieser Erklärung heraushören. Als er merkte, dass das nicht der Fall war, fügte er an: „Ich hätte dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen sollen."

Noée nickte stumm. „Danke übrigens für die Salbe und den Trank", murmelte sie und sah beschämt zur Seite.

Severus musterte sie einen Augenblick lange mit eigenartigen Gefühlen, deren Bedeutung er nicht näher nachgehen wollte. Als er den Wunsch verspürte, Noée tröstend über die Wange zu streicheln, trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Ich zeig dir jetzt meine Erinnerungen", sagte er entschieden.

Noée blickte nicht auf, sie nickte nur.

"Setz dich auf die Couch, ich komme gleich."

Als Severus die Tasche mit den Zaubertrankzutaten bis auf weiteres in sein Büro gelegt hatte und zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Noée auf der Couch und sah ihn unsicher an. Er setzte sich so nahe neben sie, dass sich ihre Knie berührten und Noée zuckte zusammen. Hatte sie Angst vor ihm? Severus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Als er sah, wie sich Noées Atem beschleunigte und sie von ihm wegrückte, legte er den Ebenholzstab auf den Couchtisch. "Ein Zauberstab ist nicht per se gefährlich", erklärte er ruhig. "Es kommt darauf an, was der Träger damit macht."

"Wollen Sie meine Gedanken löschen?", fragte Noée beunruhigt und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

"Sind wir wieder beim 'Sie'?", erwiderte Severus erstaunt. "Nein … Ich brauche den Zauberstab, um meine Gedanken mit dir zu teilen." Er zögerte einen Augenblick und erklärte dann genau, was er tun würde. "Ich tippe mit dem Zauberstab an meinen Kopf und werde einen silbrigen Faden daraus hervorziehen, mit dem ich anschließend deinen Kopf berühre. Du kannst dann jene Tage, um die es geht, durch meine Augen sehen, sprich du wirst dich selber sehen. Deine Gefühle und Gedanken kann ich natürlich nicht reproduzieren." Er hatte sich nach reiflicher Überlegung dagegen entschieden, Minerva um das Denkarium zu bitten. Erstens wollte er vermeiden, dass sie misstrauisch würde und ihm Fragen stellte, die er nicht beantworten wollte, zweitens wollte er nicht einfach passiver Zuschauer sein, sondern den Erinnerungsvorgang aktiv in der Hand haben – nicht alle Erinnerungen waren seiner Meinung nach geeignet – und last but not least würde er es nicht ertragen, in den Erinnerungen auf sein erbärmliches Selbst hinuntersehen zu müssen, es genügte ihm voll und ganz, alles noch einmal aus seiner Perspektive erleben zu müssen.

Er blickte Noée forschend an. "Bereit?"

Noée zögerte. "Ist es gefährlich?", fragte sie unsicher.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird lediglich etwas sonderbar sein, dich selber von außen zu sehen", beruhigte er sie. Er sah ihre Furcht, aber er war ja dabei und würde das Ganze abbrechen, wenn er merkte, dass Noée nicht wohl bei der Sache war.

Die Muggelfrau holte tief Luft, verschränkte nervös die Finger ineinander und nickte.

"Gut", meinte Severus. "Dann fangen wir kurz vor unserem ersten Zusammentreffen an, damit du verstehst, weshalb du mich in halbtotem Zustand gefunden hast." Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab an seinen Kopf und murmelte eine Zauberformel, die Noée nicht verstand, dann sah sie, wie ein pulsierender, silbriger Faden an der Spitze des Stabes hängen blieb. Severus berührte damit ihren Kopf. Panik durchzuckte sie, als sie plötzlich vier Menschen vor sich sah, die hämisch grinsend auf sie hinuntersahen – sie musste am Boden liegen. Plötzlich richtete einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sie spürte ein schmerzhaftes Brennen im ganzen Körper. Nicht so starke Schmerzen, wie sie selbst in den letzten zwei Monaten oft verspürt hatte, aber so überraschend, dass Noée mit einem Schrei aufsprang. Sie wäre davongerannt, wenn Severus sie nicht am Handgelenk gepackt und zurückgehalten hätte. Der silberne Faden riss. Noée atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Severus zog sie neben sich auf die Couch und blickte sie besorgt an.

"Was waren das für Leute?", fragte Noée entsetzt. "Was haben die gemacht?"

"Sie verstehen sich darauf, anderen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen", erklärte Severus äußerlich ruhig, dabei musste er die Schmerzen doch bestimmt auch gefühlt haben. "Sie sind jetzt im Gefängnis, einer ist tot. Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben."

„Und was wollten sie von dir?"

„Sich rächen. Ich habe einige von ihnen ins Gefängnis gebracht und mitgeholfen, ihren Anführer zu vernichten."

Er holte erneut einen Gedankenfaden aus seiner Schläfe und hielt ihn Noée an den Kopf, während er mit der zweiten Hand ihr Handgelenk weiterhin ihr Handgelenk umschloss. Noée befand sich plötzlich in 'ihrem' Wald. Sie erlebte mit, wie Severus sich vornüber gebeugt die Böschung hinunter kämpfte, stolperte, ein Stück den Abhang hinunter rutschte und schließlich die große Höhle fand, in der sie als Kind oft mit Arno gespielt hatte. Nach einigen undeutlichen Passagen, in denen sie verschiedene verwirrende Empfindungen zwischen Hass, Schmerz, Besorgnis und Schuld spürte und den dringenden Wunsch, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, wurde der Film wieder klarer, als jemand die Höhle betrat. Noée konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, weil die Person im Gegenlicht stand. Erst als sie näher kam, erkannte sie sich selbst. Sie keuchte erschrocken und Severus hielt ihr Handgelenk eisern fest, damit sie nicht erneut die Verbindung zwischen ihnen unterbrach. Sie hörte Severus 'Verschwinden Sie' knurren, versuchte, sich mit ihm aufzurichten, dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum. Das nächste, was sie sah, war ihr eigenes, verschwommenes Gesicht. Sie hörte sich etwas fragen, verstand allerdings nichts, erkannte aber den Wohnraum ihres Cottages, dann sah sie sich aus der Küche kommen und eine Schale Brühe bringen. Die Noée in dem bizarren Film, den sie da sah, versucht ihrem Patienten Suppe einzuflössen und Noée spürte Severus' ganzen Widerwillen. Dann versank das Bild wieder in absoluter Finsternis, unterbrochen von kurzen, flackernden Bildern, stechenden Schmerzen im Bauch und diffusen Empfindungen. Endlich gab es wieder ein klares Bild. Noée sah sich selbst, dösend in ihrem Lesesessel. Severus setzte sich vor Schmerzen stöhnend auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Noées Blick glitt an dem nackten Männerkörper hinunter, in dem sie zurzeit steckte. Bandagen klebten auf der Brust und auf dem Bauch. Severus versuchte sie zitternd zu entfernen und die Noée im Film half mit, indem sie das Pflaster ruckartig vom Bauch riss. Noée spürte die Schmerzen, als sich die Klebestellen von den Körperhaaren lösten und sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie die hässliche, violett gefärbte Wunde sah. Sie hörte Severus, der sie ungeduldig um seinen Zauberstab bat, und sah sich selber den Zauberstab bringen, den Severus auf seine Bauchverletzung richtete, spürte wie sie ihm half den Stab ruhig genug zu halten und dann wie ihre ganze Kraft aus ihr gesogen wurde …

Severus unterbrach den Erinnerungsfaden, als er merkte, dass Noée in sich zusammensank. Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los und sie lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen seine Schulter. Er sagte nichts, bewegte sich nicht, traute sich nicht, sie anzufassen und wartete ruhig, bis sie sich wieder gerade hinsetzte. "Geht es wieder?", erkundigte er sich.

Noée nickte schwach, schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf. "Was hast du in dem Film gemacht?"

"Film? Das sind meine Erinnerungen. Ich habe die Fluchwunde auf dem Bauch mit einem mächtigen Zauber geschlossen. Alles andere hätte meinen sicheren Tod bedeutet. Allerdings kostete mich der Zauber sehr viel Energie. Es fehlte nicht viel und ich wäre nicht mehr erwacht." In Gedanken fühlte er wieder ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen und sah diese opalgrünen Augen mit den goldigen Sprenkeln darin vor sich. Sie hatten ihn aufgefangen, als er daran war, in ewige Finsternis zu sinken. Doch diese Erinnerung würde er nicht mit ihr teilen … Er ruckte etwas von ihr weg, weil er den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, die Frau zu küssen.

"Ich glaube, mir reicht es vorerst", seufzte Noée und schüttelte sich. "Das ist ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl, in einem anderen Körper, und dann noch in einem Männerkörper, zu stecken."

Sie stand auf und ging rastlos im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. "Habe ich dir all das Verbandszeug auf die Brust geklebt?"

Severus verzog zur Antwort nur das Gesicht.

"Da waren ziemlich viele schwarze Stellen in deinen Erinnerungen", fuhr Noée fort.

"Ich war über längere Strecken nicht bei Bewusstsein … Mehr kann ich dir nicht bieten, wenn du damit nicht zufrieden bist …"

"Doch, doch, danke", beeilte sich Noée zu antworten. "Machen wir später weiter? Ich brauche erst einmal frische Luft."

Severus nickte nur und richtete den Zauberstab auf das Fenster, das sich sogleich öffnete.

"Können wir nicht nach draußen?", erkundigte sich Noée. "Ich bin schon fast eine Woche hier und fühle mich wie in einem Käfig. Wieso darf ich nicht raus? Ist es, weil ich keine Hexe bin?"

"Es gibt hier normalerweise keine Muggel. Hogwarts ist für Muggel tabu, das ist kein geschriebenes Gesetz, aber eines, das jeder Zauberer kennt. Außerdem habe ich eine Muggel entführt und gebe ihr Erinnerungen an Dinge zurück, die sie nicht wissen dürfte."

Noée ergriff seine Hände.

Severus zuckte überrascht zusammen.

"Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen, Severus", sagte sie. "Und ich möchte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Meinst du, wir könnten vielleicht am Abend etwas raus, wenn es dunkel ist, sieht uns keiner."

Severus überlegte ein Weile und meinte schließlich: "Zieh dich warm an."

Noée sah ihn unsicher an.

"Na los", forderte er ungeduldig.

Als sie mit Jacke, Schal und Mütze vor ihm stand, erklärte er ihr: "Ich belege dich mit einem Nichtbeachtungszauber, damit dich niemand bemerkt."

"Werde ich unsichtbar?" Sie klang nicht ängstlich, nur neugierig und schaute jetzt ohne Scheu zu seinem Stab, den er auf sie richtete.

"Nein, der Zauber bewirkt lediglich, dass dich jeder, der dich zufällig sieht, sogleich wieder vergisst." Er hoffte inständig, dass sie Minerva nicht über den Weg liefen, bei ihrem Misstrauen würde der Zauber nicht wirken.

Noée wirkte trotz des Zaubers ziemlich angespannt, als sie durch das Schloss eilten. Sie hielt sich dicht hinter ihm, doch er funkelte alle Schüler dermaßen wütend an, dass alle den Blick abwandten, bevor sie Noée überhaupt sahen.

Draußen war es ruhig. Es schneite leicht und keine Menschenseele war unterwegs. Auf dem Weg zum See begegnete ihnen nur Hagrid, der Wildhüter.

"O Mann, ist der groß", flüsterte Noée, als er außer Hörweite war.

"Seine Mutter war eine Riesin", bot Severus als Erklärung an, und Noée lachte nervös. Sie sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht, und als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er es ernst meinte, rückte sie ganz nahe an ihn heran und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. "Gibt es noch mehr Riesen hier?", fragte sie besorgt.

Severus genoss ihre Nähe und hätte ihr Frage deshalb gerne mit Ja beantwortet. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte er aber: "Nein, außerdem ist Hagrid kein Riese, nur ein Halbriese."

"Und wie groß sind Riesen?"

Severus lachte leise. „Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen." Noée blieb stehen und sah ihn erstaunt an. Severus runzelte die Stirn, doch Noée strahlte ihn an. „Das Lachen steht dir gut", meinte sie mit Schalk in den Augen. Severus brummte etwas Unverständliches, als hätte sie ihn bei einer Peinlichkeit ertappt, und ging weiter, ohne darauf einzugehen.

Als sie am See angelangt waren, entspannte sich Severus. Hier unten am See würde sich bei dem schlechten Wetter niemand aufhalten. Es war neblig, windig und kalt. Noée fröstelte. Severus registrierte zufrieden, dass sie seinen Arm nicht mehr losgelassen hatte.

Und dann kamen ihnen auf dem Weg zur Ostseite des Sees doch noch zwei Menschen entgegen, die es bei dem Wetter draußen aushielten … Severus seufzte tief, als er Lupin und Tonks erkannte. Zum Umkehren war es zu spät, deshalb rückte er einen Schritt von Noée weg und nahm den Nichtbeachtungszauber von ihr. Da Lupin und Tonks sie kannten und wussten, dass Noée hier war, würde der Zauber nicht halten.

Als Lupin die beiden sah, kam er erfreut näher. "Severus, guten Tag, schön euch zu sehen … Hallo Noée, gefällt es dir in Hogwarts?"

Noée wirkte verwirrt darüber, dass Remus sie überhaupt sah und darüber, dass er ihren Namen kannte und offensichtlich auch wusste, dass sie hier in Hogwarts zu Gast war.

"Ich weiß nicht …", antwortete sie. "Sollte ich Sie kennen?"

"Nein, Sie können mich nicht kennen", erwiderte Remus rasch und streckte ihr die Hand hin. "Ich bin Remus, ein Arbeitskollege von Severus. Das ist Tonks, meine Frau."

Noée ergriff seine Hand und lächelte die junge Hexe mit den blauen kurzen Haaren an. "Freut mich, ich bin Noée."

Auch Tonks schüttelte ihr herzlich die Hand. "Schön, dich zu sehen. Geht es dir wieder besser?" Noée zog die Ärmel ihrer Jacke weit über die Hände vor und blickte, offenbar peinlich berührt, aufs Wasser hinaus. Sie fing sich allerdings rasch und lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. "Bist du auch hier zur Schule gegangen?"

Tonks lachte. "Ja, das waren Zeiten."

"Wie war es?", fragte Noée und sah Tonks interessiert an. Im Fragen war sie wirklich gut, das war Severus schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen. Tonks erzählte bereitwillig von ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts und Noée fragte ihr Löcher in den Bauch. Severus schielte ungeduldig zu Remus hinüber und der zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Wenn Tonks einmal in Fahrt kam … Gerade erzählte sie von jenem Tag, als sie beim Packen den Packzauber ausprobiert und versehentlich das Gepäck ihrer Mitschülerinnen wieder ausgeräumt hatte. "Es war ein unglaubliches Durcheinander im Schlafsaal."

Noée lachte laut bei der Vorstellung. "Und jetzt unterrichtest du hier?"

"Gott bewahre", wehrte Tonks ab und sprach Severus damit aus tiefster Seele. Tonks in Hogwarts, das wäre eine Katastrophe!

"Ich bin gekommen, um Remus abzuholen. Er unterrichtet hier. Wir reisen für das Wochenende auf die Isle of Mull."

"Oh, die Gegend dort ist wunderschön", schwärmte Noée. "Die Fahrt auf der Fähre …"

"Wir apparieren", korrigierte Tonks.

Noée furchte die Stirn. "Ich fürchte, das verstehe ich nicht", entschuldigte sie sich.

Tonks hängte sich bei Noée ein und spazierte mit ihr weiter, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes vorgehabt.

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

"Eifersüchtig?", fragte Remus leise.

Severus sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Wolltet ihr nicht aufbrechen?", fragte er kühl.

"Doch, wir haben nur noch Dumbledores Grabstätte besucht …" Severus verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an seine Schuld am Tod seines Mentors und Freundes. Remus räusperte sich „Tonks, ich glaube, wir sollten gehen."

Tonks sah Noée entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, wir sind etwas in Eile … Können wir dir etwas mitbringen?"

Noée überlegte einen Augenblick, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. "Frischen Lachs! Es gibt dort am Hafen eine hervorragende Lachsräucherei", rief sie. "Ich könnte uns am Sonntagabend ein Essen kochen, dann könnt ihr von Mull erzählen. Ich würde gerne wieder mal dorthin. Meine Großmutter ist dort aufgewachsen."

Remus sah Severus fragend an. Noée, die seinem Blick gefolgt war, wandte sich an Severus. "Ich meine, natürlich nur, wenn du erlaubst. Es ist deine Wohnung … Wäre es nicht wunderschön?"

Severus schluckte leer. Wunderschön? Nun, er wusste inzwischen, dass er einen Abend mit Lupin aushalten konnte, aber mit dieser ausgeflippten Hexe? Und dann auch noch in seiner Wohnung. Er wollte den Kopf schütteln, aber da war dieses Strahlen in Noées Augen, die goldigen Sprenkel, die darin glitzerten … Severus seufzte ergeben und nickte.

Remus wandte sich schmunzelnd ab und Tonks sah ihn an, als wäre er der Weihnachtsmann, an den sie schon lange nicht mehr geglaubt hatte.

Noée lachte. "Toll, um welche Zeit kommt ihr?"

"Gegen sieben?", fragte Remus an Severus gewandt.

"Ich brauche den Fisch vorher", gab Noée zu Bedenken.

"Oh, und ich würde zu gerne beim Kochen mithelfen", rief Tonks.

"Kommt nicht in Frage", mischte sich Severus ein.

Tonks sah keineswegs beleidigt aus. "Ich könnte bestimmt etwas von Noée lernen. Ich rühr nichts an, ich schaue ihr nur über die Schulter, versprochen … du musst wissen, ich bin in solchen Dingen eine Katastrophe."

Noée kicherte. "Das glaube ich nicht. Wir werden den beiden Herren ein hervorragendes Abendessen zaubern – ganz ohne Zauberstab."

Als Remus und Tonks sich verabschiedet hatten und sich Richtung Schloss entfernten, rannte Noée einem plötzlichen Einfall folgend hinter den beiden her.

"Tonks", rief sie, "könntest du mir noch etwas mitbringen?"

"Ich hole das Gepäck", entschuldigte sich Remus und liess die beiden Frauen stehen.

"Könntest du mir … ich bekomme bald meine Tage und … mitbringen, was man so …du weißt schon … und Papier, zum Schreiben, Pergament ist so unpraktisch. Bring mir einfach alle Quittungen, dann gebe ich dir morgen das Geld. Wäre das möglich? Es tut mir leid, das ist mir peinlich, aber ich komme hier nicht weg."

Tonks beugte sich etwas näher und senkte die Stimme. "Hält dich Snape gefangen? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Nein, nein, er ist sehr nett. Ich sollte nur nicht im Schloss gesehen werden, deshalb fühle ich mich manchmal etwas eingesperrt. Aber er hilft mir sehr bei …" Sie verstummte.

"Ich verstehe", antwortete Tonks. "Dennoch: Wenn du hier raus willst, sag Remus Bescheid, er kann dich jederzeit zu mir nach London bringen."

Noée lächelte. "Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Aber im Moment fühle ich mich hier gut aufgehoben."


	17. Chapter 17

_Hallo liebe Reviewer, danke für euer Feedback, allen voran natürlich dir, lieber Alpenwolf! Ich hoffe, ihr musstet nicht allzu lange warten. Hier kommt die Fortsetzung! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. LG fiirvogel_

**17. Kapitel**

Das Gespräch mit Tonks hatte Noée ins Grübeln gebracht. Sie wirkte während des Spaziergangs entlang des Sees größtenteils abwesend und für ihre Verhältnisse äußerst ungesprächig. Severus genoss die Ruhe anfänglich, doch schließlich merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ist was?", fragte er knapp.

Noée schüttelte den Kopf. Severus sagte nichts. Natürlich war etwas! Glaubte sie wirklich, dass er es nicht merkte? Weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, schwieg er.

Noée musste gemerkt haben, dass Severus etwas irritiert war. Sie hängte sich versöhnlich bei ihm ein, atmete tief durch und fragte: „Können wir um den ganzen See spazieren?"

„Da hätten wir früher am Tag aufbrechen müssen", erwiderte Severus. „Ich zeige dir etwas, komm." Er führte sie bis zu einer Baumgruppe, hinter der das weisse Marmorgrab von Albus Dumbledore auftauchte.

Noée schluckte hörbar und trat an das Grabmal heran. Severus war stehen geblieben, seine Augen auf die Inschrift gerichtet, in schmerzhaften Erinnerungen vertieft. Er kam selten hierher. Es schmerzte ihn zusehr. Er fühlte die ganze Schuld auf sich, auch wenn er wusste, dass Albus es so gewünscht hatte, und doch dachte Severus manchmal, es hätte eine Möglichkeit geben müssen, die Vergiftung zu heilen, wenn er nur etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hätte. Er hätte sich weigern sollen, den Schulleiter zu töten, und an seiner Stelle sterben sollen.

Es wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass er nicht alleine da stand, als sich Noée dicht vor ihn hinstellte und aufmerksam sein Gesicht betrachtete. „Er war ein Freund von dir?", fragte sie.

Severus presste die Kiefer aufeinander und nickte knapp.

„Er muss ein aussergewöhnlicher Mensch gewesen sein, dass ihm ein so schönes Grabmal errichtet worden ist", bemerkte Noée.

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Noée.

Severus schwieg.

Noée musterte ihn besorgt, dann griff sie nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest.

Severus löste den Blick vom Grabmal und sah in die grünen Augen, die in seinen nach Antworten suchten, und verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ein andermal", antwortete er leise. „Du hast kalte Hände."

„Ein bisschen", gestand Noée.

Severus rieb ihre Hände, um sie etwas zu wärmen. Das war nicht so wirksam wie ein Wärmezauber, aber sie schien es zu geniessen; sie lächelte.

Als es dämmerte, erreichten sie das Schloss und Severus belegte Noée erneut mit dem Nichtbeachtungszauber und führte sie schleunigst zurück in seine Wohnung, bevor Minerva ihnen über den Weg laufen konnte.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ sich Noée erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. Sie hatte von der Kälte rote Wangen und die Haare waren feucht vom Nebel.

Severus betrachtete sie, bis sie unter seinem Blick nervös hin und her rutschte. „Tee?", fragte er knapp.

Noée lächelte dankbar. „Gerne, wenn du auch einen nimmst." Sie erhob sich und trat nahe ans Feuer und wärmte ihre kalten Hände.

Severus verschwand in der Küche. Er hätte den Tee auch direkt ins Wohnzimmer ordern können, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, es würde sich besser anfühlen, den Tee persönlich zu servieren. Seine Einschätzung bestätigte sich, als er kurz darauf mit einem Silbertablett, zwei Tassen dampfendem Tee, einem Kännchen Milch und einer Zuckerschale ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam: Noée strahlte ihn überrascht an. Sie saß vor dem Feuer auf dem Teppich. Severus zögerte, setzte sich dann zu ihr und ließ das Tablett neben sich in der Luft schwebend stehen.

Noée lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist wirklich unglaublich!", rief sie aus. „Ich beneide euch schon ein bisschen um eure magischen Fähigkeiten."

„Nur ein bisschen?", zog Severus sie auf.

Noée lachte. „Im Haushalt wäre Magie schon toll! … Oder ein Hauself."

„Hast du einen Elfen gesehen?"

„Winky hat mir beim Kochen geholfen", erzählte Noée. Erst jetzt kam ihr das Mittagessen wieder in den Sinn, das sie ganz alleine, wütend und verletzt, gegessen hatte. Auch Severus musste in dieselbe Richtung gedacht haben, er fragte gerade: „Hast du Hunger? Soll ich uns das Essen wärmen?"

Noée schluckte einen giftigen Kommentar hinunter und nickte. Sie griff nach einem Holzscheit und schob es ins Feuer. Schon als Kind hatte sie Feuer geliebt: das Knistern der brennenden Scheite, der Geruch, der Tanz der Flammen, die Wärme.

Noée schloss die Augen und seufzte. Sie fühlte sich angenehm erschöpft nach dem Spaziergang. Die Bewegung hatte ihr gut getan. Sie hatte Appetit und einen klaren Kopf. Das Grabmal aus weissem Marmor wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Der Mann, der dort lag, musste Severus sehr viel bedeutet haben. Severus hatte einen Augenblick lang so unendlich traurig ausgesehen, dass sie ihn am liebsten in die Arme genommen und getröstet hätte, aber sie hatte sich nicht getraut. Ob er ihr einmal erzählte, was ihn mit Albus Dumbledore – sonderbarer Name – verband?

Noée nahm vorsichtig eine Tasse vom schwebenden Tablett und blies über die Oberfläche. Der Tee war noch heiss. Sie stellte die Tasse wieder zurück. In der Küche hörte sie Severus mit Töpfen und Tellern hantieren. Sie musste grinsen. Er hatte offensichtlich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen heute Mittag. Er hatte ihr bisher noch nie persönlich Tee auf einem Tablett serviert und in der Küche hatte sie ihn auch noch nie gesehen, zumindest nicht am Arbeiten. Eigentlich aß er dort nur … Heute schien er das nicht vorzuhaben. Er brachte soeben Wein- und Wassergläser, Besteck und eine Karaffe mit Wasser ins Wohnzimmer und stellte alles auf den niederen Couchtisch. Sogar den Tisch schob er eigenhändig näher ans Feuer. Noée grinste. Severus zog sofort ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen, da musste Noée lachen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte sich Severus kühl.

Noée stand auf. „Vermutest du immer das Schlimmste, wenn jemand lacht?", fragte sie zurück. „Lachen ist im Allgemeinen ein Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit und Freude … Kann ich dir helfen?"

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte dann. Er holte eine Flasche Wein, öffnete sie und reichte sie Noée. Dann verschwand er wieder in der Küche, um gleich darauf mit zwei Tellern zurückzukommen, auf denen das Essen dampfte.

„Hat dir auch ein Hauself geholfen?", stichelte Noée.

„Ich habe noch einige verborgene Talente, von denen du nichts weißt", gab Severus überheblich zurück.

Noée lachte und hob ihr Weinglas. „Auf deine verborgenen Talente! Und auf dass ich sie bald kennenlerne!"

Das Essen war nicht mehr ganz so frisch wie am Mittag, aber es schmeckte Noée in Gesellschaft wesentlich besser als alleine und verletzt in der Küche. Severus ließ sich sogar zu einem Kompliment herab. „Das schmeckt vorzüglich! Du hast schon einmal sehr lecker für mich gekocht, leider kannst du dich daran wohl nicht mehr erinnern."

„Was habe ich gekocht?"

„Fleisch an Sauce mit Kartoffelpürée und Gemüse."

„Fleisch? Was für Fleisch?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fleisch halt, keine Ahnung."

„Banause", neckte sie und lachte. „Ich koche gerne wieder einmal. Es macht mir Spaß. Mein Großvater kochte sehr gerne und ich war oft bei ihm in den Ferien. Er hat mir die Freude dafür weitergegeben. Der Lachs morgen wird dir bestimmt auch schmecken, du wirst sehen … Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass es zweimal hintereinander Fisch gibt."

„Überhaupt nicht", antwortete Severus und schenkte Wein nach. „Schmeckt dir der Wein?"

„Er ist ausgezeichnet. Hast du noch mehr davon? Wir könnten ihn morgen Abend zum Lachs trinken", schlug Noée vor.

Severus lächelte säuerlich. Seine Begeisterung für einen Abend mit Remus und Tonks – in seiner Wohnung! – hielt sich in Grenzen. Noée machte das durch ihre Vorfreude wett.

„Tonks ist eine sehr nette Person", schwärmte sie gerade. „Sie ist der Typ Mensch, mit dem man bestimmt Abende lang quatschen kann, ohne dass es einem langweilig wird."

„Das glaube ich gern", erwiderte Severus trocken.

„Hast du sie noch nie eingeladen?", fragte Noée erstaunt.

„Wieso sollte ich?!"

„Naja, Remus ist doch ein Freund von dir."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Naja, die Art, wie er sich gefreut hat, dich zu sehen. Ihr wirktet ziemlich vertraut …"

Severus brummte nur etwas Unverständliches.

„Du hast nicht allzu oft Besuch?", erkundigte sich Noée.

„Nicht allzu oft, nein." Eigentlich hatte Severus nie Besuch, aber er wollte nicht, dass Noée ihn für einen miesepetrigen Einzelgänger hielt, obwohl er das eigentlich war, aber das brauchte sie ja nicht zu wissen.

Nach dem Essen führte Severus Noée behutsam und mit sichtlicher Überwindung durch seine nächsten Erinnerungen. Noée spürte, wie peinlich es ihm war, sich von ihr pflegen und beim Anziehen helfen zu lassen. Sie spürte aber auch seine zwiespältigen Gefühle ihr gegenüber, einerseits der Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen, andererseits fühlte er sich ganz offensichtlich wohl in ihrer Nähe, angezogen von ihrer Art, mit ihm umzugehen. Und als der Severus in der Erinnerung schließlich ergeben einwilligte zu bleiben und dachte, er könnte sich noch eine Weile von dieser Muggelfrau verwöhnen lassen, musste Noée laut lachen.

Severus unterbrach die Verbindung. Er sah ein klein wenig irritiert darüber aus, dass es sie offensichtlich amüsierte, wie er hier seine persönlichen Erinnerungen mit allem, was dazugehörte – Gedanken und Gefühle – vor ihr ausbreitete, aber Noée tätschelte ihm aufmunternd die Hand. "Das ist doch okay", beruhigte sie ihn. "Ich hätte mich an deiner Stelle auch darauf eingelassen. Ich habe bestimmt gut für dich gesorgt."

Severus schmunzelte. "Ja, du hast sogar einen Kuchen gebacken. Einen Schokoladenkuchen".

"Dann musst du mir sehr sympathisch gewesen sein", erwiderte Noée vielsagend, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst. "Ich fand den Kuchen später im Kühlschrank. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, einen gebacken zu haben, aber da stand er … Seltsam, da spüre ich, was du gedacht hast, aber wie ich empfand, weiß ich nicht mehr."

"Du fandest mich attraktiv", schlug Severus vor.

Noée lachte. "Das glaube ich dir sogar! Meine Mutter meinte immer, ich hätte einen etwas finsteren Geschmack."

Sie blickte in diese beunruhigenden Augen und ihr wurde mit einem Mal etwas schwindelig. "Machen wir weiter?"

Severus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Es ist genug für heute. Ich wollte noch diese schmerzlindernde Salbe fertig stellen, die Grundsubstanz habe ich gestern Abend noch gemacht … Möchtest du helfen?"

Noée ließ sich nicht zweimal fragen, sie hatte die gemeinsame Zeit im Labor, das Brodeln des Kessels, das Hacken und Abwägen der Zutaten, den Geruch nach Kräutern, das Knistern des Feuers schon beim ersten Mal lieb gewonnen. Severus war ein ausgesprochen guter Lehrer und sie ein interessierte Schülerin. Außerdem gefiel Noée, mit welcher Leidenschaft und Hingabe Severus Zaubertränke braute. Er schien wie ausgewechselt, so gar nicht wie der Severus, der nach dem Unterricht missmutig und unnahbar in die Wohnung kam und Pergamentbögen voller Schüleraufsätze auf den Schreibtisch knallte. Beim Brauen war er entspannt und ausgeglichen, viel zugänglicher und … gutaussehend, in gewisser Weise.

Noée genoss die Vertrautheit und Nähe zwischen ihnen, wenn sie um den brodelnden Kessel standen und er ihr Anweisungen erteilte. Als sie nebeneinander Zutaten zubereiteten, berührten sich ihre Hände kurz. Noée zuckte wieder zusammen, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Noch Minuten später brannte die Stelle auf ihrem Handrücken und ihr war mulmig zumute. Sie traute sich nicht mehr aufzusehen, obwohl sie sich bewusst war, dass Severus sie genau beobachtete.

Severus wusste nicht, was er von Noées Reaktion halten sollte. Er hatte wie zufällig seine Hand neben ihre gelegt, bis sie dagegen gestoßen war. Sie wurde rot und starrte verbissen auf die Blätter, die sie hackte. Die Röte stand ihr gut, fand er.


	18. Chapter 18

_Liebe Leser, ich habe anfangs März einen neuen Job angefangen, der mir unheimlich Spass macht. Leider ist meine Zeit seither etwas knapper bemessen. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe, nicht noch langsamer zu werden, versprochen ;o) Auf die Kreativität hat sich die Arbeit auf jeden Fall nicht negativ ausgewirkt, im Gegenteil. Hier also rechtzeitig vor Ostern das nächste Kapitel. Lasst es euch schmecken! Herzlich fiirvogel_

**18. Kapitel**

Als Noée spät in der Nacht im Bett lag, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Sie fühlte sich glücklich. Der Tag hatte wundervoll geendet, nachdem er so unglücklich begonnen hatte. Das Zubereiten der Salbe hatte ihr Spaß gemacht. Severus war heute Abend zuvorkommend und aufmerksam gewesen. Er hatte sich sichtlich Mühe gegeben, nachdem er am Mittag gemerkt hatte, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Sie ihrerseits hatte sich mit einem Essen für ihre etwas aufbrausende Art entschuldigt, und ihm hatte das Essen offensichtlich gut geschmeckt. Sie mochte diesen verschrobenen Mann, auch wenn seine Nähe ein prickelndes Gefühl auf ihrer Haut auslöste – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb.

Außerdem hatte sie heute Remus und Tonks kennengelernt. Beide waren sehr nett gewesen und Tonks war eine lustige und unterhaltsame Person. Noée freute sich darauf, mit ihr am nächsten Abend zu kochen und zu plaudern. Etwas einsam war es im Kerker bisweilen schon, auch wenn sie den Schutz genoss, den ihr diese Isolation im Moment bot. Schließlich hatte sie, als sie – wann war das schon wieder gewesen? – ihre Wohnung gekündigt hatte und ins Wochenendhaus ihrer Eltern gezogen war, genau das gesucht: Einsamkeit und Ruhe. Doch nun freute sie sich sehr, neue Menschen kennenzulernen.

Noée überlegt noch lange, wie sie den Fisch zubereiten und was sie dazu kochen sollte. Hoffentlich konnten die Hauselfen alles besorgen, was sie brauchte. Am liebsten wäre sie selbst einkaufen gegangen, sie verließ sich nicht gern auf andere. Auf der anderen Seite war das Essen hier in Hogwarts bisher ausgezeichnet gewesen, und wenn Noée Severus richtig verstanden hatte, dann waren die Hauselfen für das Kochen zuständig, also sollten sie ihr gute Zutaten besorgen können …Noée träumte von Kesseln gefüllt mit dampfenden Tränken in schillernden Farben, von Riesen, so groß wie Bäume, von einer Küche voller Gewürze und Kräuter und von ihrem grummeligen Gastgeber. Was genau sie von ihm geträumt hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, aber es war definitiv ein angenehmer Traum gewesen.

Noée streckte sich gähnend und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Severus saß am Fenster am gedeckten Frühstückstisch und las in einer Zeitung. Er senkte das Blatt, als sie sich räusperte, und blickte sie über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg an. „Schlafmütze", knurrte er, aber es klang freundlich.

„Tut mir leid, ich lag gestern noch lange wach und überlegte, wie ich den Fisch heute Abend zubereiten soll. Du hättest mit dem Frühstück nicht auf mich zu warten gebraucht."

Severus faltete die Zeitung und legte sie zur Seite. Er schenkte Kaffee ein und nahm ein frisches Brötchen. Noée fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig und setzte sich Severus gegenüber. Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre er gewillt zu warten, bis sie geduscht hatte.

Severus musste innerlich schmunzeln, als er Noée beim Essen beobachtete. Sie hatte zerzauste Haare, einen dunkelblauen Schlafanzug mit – Severus kniff die Augen zusammen – kleinen weißen Schäfchen drauf, und die grünen Augen wirkten noch ziemlich verschlafen. Vor genau einer Woche hatte er Noée aus der Klinik entführt. Seither hatte sie wieder Farbe im Gesicht und bisweilen sogar ein Leuchten in den Augen, nicht selten dann, wenn sie mit ihm Brauen durfte. Oder gestern, als sie ihn bat, Remus und Tonks einzuladen. Deshalb hatte er auch zugesagt, obwohl ihm alles andere als wohl bei der Sache war.

Noée blickte von ihrer Tasse auf und lächelte ihn an. „Ich freue mich auf heute Abend", meinte sie. „Ich habe schon lange keine Gäste mehr bewirtet. Der letzte warst du, aber daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern."

„Bist du sicher, dass ich dein letzter Gast war?", fragte Severus mit samtiger Stimme.

Noée runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt, nein, ich habe noch für Arno gekocht. Wir haben meinen Geburtstag gefeiert. Da war ich ziemlich verpeilt, mein Gedächtnis war eine einzige Lücke … Nach dem Essen gingen wir in den Wald spazieren. Als wir bei der Höhle waren, in der ich dich gefunden hatte … ich weiß nicht, da kriegte ich plötzlich Panik …"

„Und wer ist Arno?", erkundigte sich Severus möglichst beiläufig.

„Ein Nachbar", erwiderte Noée knapp.

„Nur ein Nachbar?"

„Ein sympathischer Nachbar, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

„Mhm …" Severus hob die Augenbrauen.

„Lass das", grummelte Noée. „Man könnte ja meinen, du bist eifersüchtig."

„Eifersüchtig? Ich?", ereiferte sich Severus. „Wieso sollte ich?"

Noée lachte, als sie sein entrüstetes Gesicht sah. „Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie grinsend. „Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Er hat schon lange eine Freundin. Sie ist zwar nicht halb so sympathisch wie ich, aber …" Plötzlich wurde sie ernst. „Severus, könnten wir einmal zu meinem Cottage fahren. Ich möchte mich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich habe meinen Eltern versprochen, ein bisschen darauf aufzupassen, bis sie im Sommer wieder von ihrer Reise zurückkommen. Außerdem … Vielleicht würde es meinen Erinnerungen etwas auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich meine, nicht, dass ich noch welche hätte, aber ein Besuch dort könnte deine Erinnerungen ergänzen. Was meinst du?"

Severus dachte eine Weile nach und nickte dann. „Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Nächste Woche beginnen die Weihnachtsferien, da habe ich Zeit."

„Danke, Severus, ich bin sehr froh, dass du mir bei der ganzen Sache hilfst."

Severus nickte stumm.

„Da wäre noch was … Ich sollte einmal meine Freundin, bei der ich gelebt habe, bevor … – du weißt schon – anrufen, damit sie weiß, wie es mir geht. Sie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen. Ich bin seit einer Woche einfach spurlos verschwunden … Und es ist bald Weihnachten. Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich meine Eltern irgendwie kontaktieren kann. Und bei Gelegenheit sollte ich wieder einmal zur Wohnung meiner Eltern, der Form halber, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich keine Lust habe, dort zu leben, aber mal vorbeischauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, die Post holen, die beim Postamt hinterlegt wird und so. Außerdem bräuchte ich Geld. Ich habe noch ein bisschen was, das sollte reichen, um Tonks zu bezahlen, was sie mir mitbringt, aber ich müsste auch sonst wieder einmal einkaufen gehen. Gibt es hier eine Ortschaft in der Nähe, mit Geldautomaten am besten …"

Das war etwas viel auf einmal. Severus war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihm so viele Dinge auf einmal mitteilen wollte. Seine Schüler gaben auf seine Fragen meist nur einsilbige, oft sehr einfältige Antworten und seine Lehrerkollegen besprachen nie persönliche Belange mit ihm. Außer Remus manchmal … So ab und an fragte Remus ihn, ob er auf ein Glas Bier in die „Drei Besen" komme. Neben fachlichen Fragen zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erzählte er jeweils auch von Tonks' Arbeit als Aurorin, von den neusten Gerüchten über Todesser, von seinem Sohn, auf den er sehr stolz war, und von seinen Bedenken, dass er als Werwolf ihm oder Tonks einmal gefährlich werden könnte. Natürlich erzählte er das nicht alles auf einmal, aber Stück für Stück hatte Severus erfahren, was Remus beschäftigte. Nicht, dass es ihn jemals interessiert hätte, nein, natürlich nicht, aber es wurde ihm gerade soeben, während Noée ihn abwartend ansah, bewusst, dass Remus der einzige war, der manchmal Persönliches an ihn herantrug. Und jetzt war Noée da.

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete er ausweichend, weil er nicht wusste, wie er alle diese Dinge auf die Schnelle unter einen Hut bringen sollte. „Das mit dem Reisen ist für Muggel nicht so einfach. Aber ich lasse mir was einfallen."

„Vielleicht könnten wir ein Auto mieten", schlug Noée vor. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wo wir uns geographisch befinden, aber mir macht es nichts aus, auch mal ein paar Stunden zu fahren. Ich krieg nicht allzu oft Gelegenheit, weil ich kein Auto besitze, aber das verlernt man ja nie."

Severus musterte sie zweifelnd. „Ich mag Autos nicht", stellte er klar. „Es gibt für Zauberer wesentlich effizientere Arten zu reisen."

„Da bin ich mal gespannt", lachte Noée und stand auf. „Ich gehe duschen, wenn du das Bad nicht brauchst."

Severus sass in Gedanken versunken am Tisch, während er die Dusche rauschen hörte. Er musste das mit den Erinnerungen hinter sie beide bringen, am Besten bevor Tonks und Remus kamen. Er trug es schon lange genug mit sich herum. Er würde Noée gleich anschliessend durch die wichtigsten Erinnerungen führen. Sie brauchte nicht alles zu wissen. Er würde genau aufpassen müssen, dass er seine Erinnerungen so gut im Griff hatte, dass ihm kein Patzer unterlief und er ihr nicht unbedacht Dinge zeigte, die sie nicht zu wissen brauchte und die sie nur noch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht und ihn in Erklärungsnotstand bringen würden.

Severus wartete, bis Noée frisch geduscht und angezogen vor ihm stand. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, bis sie nervös auf den Fussballen zu wippen begann, dann hob er die Augenbrauen und fragte: „Soll ich deine Haare trocknen?"

Noée nickte und errötete.

Severus zog langsam seinen Zauberstab hervor. Noée sah ihn ruhig an und wich auch nicht zurück, als er den Stab auf sie richtete. Da sie sich ihm so furchtlos anvertraute, versuchte er gleich noch einen zweiten Zauber, der ihr die Haare zu einem Zopf flocht.

Noée griff sich überrascht an den Hinterkopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Steht dir gut", meinte er nur und deutete zum Sofa. „Ich schlage vor, wir machen weiter mit den Erinnerungen."

Noée schluckte. „Nun kommt wohl der schwierigste Teil", bemerkte sie.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", knurrte Severus. „Es sind aber nur Erinnerungen, Noée. Es passiert dir nichts, versprochen."

„Ich weiss", antwortete sie leise und setzte sich. „Ich weiss, dass mir nichts passieren kann, wenn du dabei bist."

Severus versuchte zu lächeln über diese Vertrauensbezeugung. Die Erinnerungen würden Noée leider eher das Gegenteil beweisen, nämlich dass er sie vor rein gar nichts hatte schützen können. Er hoffte, dass sie das verkraften würde.

Jetzt nur nicht die gedankliche Kontrolle verlieren, dachte er, als er sich neben Noée setzte und sie ihn nervös ansah. Nicht in diese Augen sehen! Er schloss einen Atemzug lang die Augen, um seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren, dann öffnete er sie wieder und nickte Noée zu. „Okay …" Er rückte etwas näher, bis ihre Knie sich berührten – diesmal zuckte Noée nicht zusammen –, und hielt sich den Zauberstab an die Schläfe …

Kurz darauf sah er erneut, wie Noée ihn sanft wachrüttelte und ihm eine Schmerztablette anbot. „Es ist die letzte", entschuldigte sie sich lächelnd. Dann sah er sich im Raum um und bemerkte die brennenden Kerzen. „Sie mögen's romantisch?", fragte er und Noée konterte frech: „Sie nicht?" Sie flirtete mit ihm, kein Zweifel, das musste ihr jetzt beim Anblick seiner Erinnerungen bestimmt auch bewusst werden. Als sie das Essen brachte, lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen: Das Fleisch an Sauce sah hervorragend aus. Noée setzte sich mit unterschlagenen Beinen neben ihn aufs Bett und genoss es sichtlich, ihm beim Essen zuzusehen, während sie Wein trank.

Severus liess noch einmal Noées Monolog Revue passieren, während er ass, und Noée hörte sich selbst erstaunt zu. Was sie diesem beinahe Fremden alles in treuherziger Offenheit erzählt hatte! Und wieviel Wein sie dazu getrunken hatte! Noée wusste ungefähr, wieviel sie vertragen konnte, und an dem Abend, den sie gerade in diesem seltsamen Film betrachtete, respektive in Severus' Haut nacherlebte, hatte sie sich definitiv in den Kopf gesetzt, sich zu betrinken und ihren Geburtstag mit einem ihr unbekannten Mann ausgelassen zu feiern. „Wie alt sind Sie?", erkundigte sich Severus gerade. Noée zögerte, bevor sie antwortete: „30. Und Sie?" Sie merkte, dass Severus sofort erkannt hatte, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte. Sie spürte seinen Unwillen und realisierte, dass er seinerseits auch nicht bereit war, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Severus hatte aber nicht nur gemerkt, dass sie gelogen hatte, er holte anschliessend alle möglichen Dinge aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Noée wurde allmählich nervös, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er ihre Gedanken erriet. Ob er tatsächlich in ihren Augen lesen konnte? Ob er auch gemerkt hatte, dass sie mit ihm flirtete? Bestimmt! Noée rutschte nervös von Severus weg, aber er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie – zärtlich?

„Ich bin zufrieden", erklärte die andere Noée Severus in eben dem Moment. „Ein gutes Essen, romantisches Kerzenlicht, nette Gesellschaft, ein anregendes Gespräch …" Noée spürte, dass Severus ihre Flirtversuche alles andere als kalt liessen. Sie fühlte gerade seinen Wunsch, die Frau zu küssen, und starrte in ihre eigenen, erwartungsvoll funkelnden Augen wie in einen Spiegel … Das war zuviel! Sie wollte sehen, wie er sie küsste, wollte, dass er sie berührte, und war sich nicht sicher, ob das nun seine Gefühle oder ihre eigenen waren … Dann riss der Film.

Noée sah Severus an und spürte seinen forschenden Blick auf ihr. Sie sah weg. Ob er tatsächlich Gedanken lesen konnte? Sie wurde knallrot und stand eilig auf, bemüht, möglichst viel Distanz zwischen ihn und sich zu bringen. Sein amüsierter Blick folgte ihr. Noée kniff die Augen zusammen. „Kannst du Gedanken lesen oder nicht?", fragte sie irritiert und versuchte, ihn möglichst nicht anzusehen. Es war ihr ausgesprochen peinlich, dass er vielleicht erraten konnte, was sie gerade gedacht hatte.

„Auf diese Distanz nicht", versicherte er ihr und erhob sich ebenfalls von der Couch. Er folgte ihr bedächtigen Schrittes durch den Raum, bis er schliesslich wieder dicht vor ihr stand. „Auf diese Distanz schon", raunte er. Sie starrte angestrengt auf den Boden, da legte er ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, ihn anzusehen.

Noée starrte wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen in seine unergründlichen Augen.

„Lass das", hauchte sie. „Ich will nicht, dass du meine Gedanken liest." Es sollte trotzig klingen, aber Noée hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass das rüberkam.

„Das tue ich nicht."

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", gab sie vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Damals hast du das doch auch gemacht und ich hab's nicht gemerkt!"

„Dann schliess die Augen."

Noée kniff angestrengt die Augen zu. Sie spürte ihn nur zu deutlich direkt vor sich.

„Ich habe an jenem Abend in deinen Gedanken gelesen, weil du mich offensichtlich angelogen hattest und ich dich nicht kannte", erklärte er ruhig. „Ich konnte lesen, dass du älter sein wolltest, weil du dachtest, ich könnte dich für zu jung halten … Danach habe ich in deinen Gedanken gelesen, weil du mich dazu aufgefordert hattest … Und jetzt gerade brauche ich nicht in deinen Gedanken zu lesen, es steht alles in Grossbuchstaben auf deiner Stirn."

Noée schlug mit einem Stöhnen die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie hörte Severus leise lachen und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als seine Hände nach ihren griffen und sie wieder von ihrem Gesicht wegzogen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in seine schwarzen, warmen Augen.

Severus schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sie küssen sollte, aber sie wirkte gerade so unglaublich verwirrt, dass er sich dagegen entschied, um sie nicht noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen. Stattdessen hob er ihre Hände und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Finger.

„Severus?" Noées Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich … ich möchte nicht wissen, was an dem Abend alles passiert ist. Mit uns, verstehst du? Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern und … Wenn irgendetwas war und je nachdem, was … das wäre mir unendlich peinlich. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Severus nickte langsam. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herz. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, sie mit diesen Erinnerungen zu brüskieren, und war froh, dass sie sie gar nicht sehen wollte. „Wir müssen weitermachen, Noée. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns endlich ansehen, was passiert ist, als uns die Todesser gefunden haben …"

„Wer?", fragte Noée entsetzt.

„So nennen sich diese Zauberer – und Hexen."

„Was für ein abstossender Name."

Severus nickte. „Das ist der Zweck dieses Namens. Er soll abstossen und schockieren, er soll die Menschen einschüchtern … Können wir?"

Noée sah aus, als würde sie umkippen, aber sie drückte seine Hand und nickte tapfer.

Severus führte sie zurück zum Sofa. Er setzte sich dicht neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Wir machen das gemeinsam, einverstanden? Es kann nichts passieren. Noée, egal wie real es sich anfühlt, es ist nur eine Erinnerung. Es geschieht nicht wirklich, es ist schon lange vorbei und keiner dieser Männer kann dir noch gefährlich werden."

„Sind sie im Gefängnis?"

„Zwei. Einer ist tot."

Severus konzentrierte sich auf die Erinnerungen jenes Abends. Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung … Er hielt den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe, zog einen silbernen, pulsierenden Faden hervor und berührte damit Noées Kopf. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür mit einem Knall aufflog und drei vermummte Gestalten im Türrahmen ihres Cottage standen. Severus hielt sie fest und zog sie enger an sich. Noée sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie sah, dass die drei Männer ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten. Instinktiv wollte sie flüchten, doch Severus hielt sie fest. Sein zweites Ich rollte sich geistesgegenwärtig vom Bett, doch Noée durchfuhr es siedend heiss, als sie realisierte, dass sie selbst sich nicht rührte. Und prompt traf sie ein farbiger Blitz und Blut trat aus einer hässlichen Wunde am Arm. Noée registrierte flüchtig, dass ihre Bluse halb geöffnet und ihre Haare zerzaust waren, dann rief Severus: „Duck dich!" und die Noée im Film rollte sich vom Bett, schnappte den Zauberstab und stiess ihn unter dem Bett hindurch. Noée spürte Severus' Bewunderung über ihre Geistesgegenwart, während er mit dem Zauberstab einen der Männer ausser Gefecht setzte. Der Maskierte knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Türpfosten und hinterliess eine Blutspur auf dem Holz.

Noée spürte ihren Bauch schmerzen und bemerkte, dass Severus' Hemd blutgetränkt war. Sie fühlte seine Anspannung und den Schwindel, der ihn erfasste. „Lass uns draussen darüber reden", schlug er vor. „Die junge Frau hat nichts damit zu tun." Als einer der Männer Anstalten machte, auf Noée, die starr neben dem Bett kauerte, zuzugehen, stand Severus entschlossen auf und ein Blitz löste sich aus dem Zauberstab. Die Antwort kam umgehend. Noée sah einen violetten Lichtblitz auf sich zufliegen, dann verlor Severus das Gleichgewicht und Noée spürte den Schmerz, als er mit dem Kopf gegen eine Holzkante prallte. Dann schrie der Mann: „CRUCIO" und Noée schrie auf, als Wellen von Schmerz sie durchzuckten, aber Severus hatte den Arm um sie geschlungen und liess sie nicht los. Gerade als Noée spürte, dass Severus nicht mehr ertragen konnte, sah sie die Noée im Film aufstehen und sich entschlossen zwischen Severus und die Angreifer stellen.

Panische Angst überkam sie selbst, als sie beobachten musste, wie einer der Männer sie packte und zu sich zog. Sie biss und trat, worauf er ihr eine solche Ohrfeige verpasste, dass sie aufs Bett fiel, dann brüllte der Mann erneut: „CRUCIO". Noée hielt in Erwartung neuer Schmerzen den Atem an, doch diesmal hatte der Angriff nicht Severus gegolten, sondern Noée, die sich schreiend hin und her wälzte, während sich die Laken um sie herum rot färbten. Severus stand erneut taumelnd auf und versuchte, die Angreifer von der jungen Frau abzulenken, doch ein Blitz aus einem der Zauberstäbe später spürte Noée, wie Severus hart gegen die Wand prallte und sich kühles Metall um seine Hand- und Fussgelenke schloss. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und eine weitere Schmerzwelle überrollte ihn. Noée keuchte und krümmte sich zusammen. Severus neben ihr ebenfalls, aber er hielt sie fest in den Armen …

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Noée merkte, dass sie wieder in Severus' Wohnung waren. Sie kniete zusammengekrümmt zwischen Couch und Couchtisch am Boden und schnappte nach Luft. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte sie Severus' Stimme. Er hielt sie in den Armen und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. „Es ist nichts passiert. Noée, es ist vorbei, ganz ruhig." Er strich ihr über die Haare und zog sie an sich. Noée schmiegte sich schluchzend an ihn.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Kapitel**

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Noée ruhiger wurde. Auch Severus atmete mühsamer als sonst. Noée fest in den Armen richtete er sich soweit auf, dass er wieder auf die Couch sitzen konnte. Das war genug! Mehr brauchte Noée nicht zu wissen. Sie lag kraftlos in seinen Armen und er strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

Schließlich setzte sie sich wieder gerade hin, wischte sich trotzig mit den Händen über die Augen und zog die Nase hoch. „Ich mag nicht mehr", stellte sie erschöpft fest.

„Mir reicht es auch", antwortete Severus ehrlich.

Noée musterte ihn besorgt. „Wie hast du das nur ausgehalten?"

„In Wirklichkeit sind die Schmerzen stärker."

„Eben." Noée runzelte die Stirn. „Wie haben wir das überlebt?"

„Auroren haben uns gefunden … Tonks", fügte er knapp an.

„Tonks? Arbeitet sie bei der Polizei?"

„Sie ist Aurorin, sie ist bei einer Spezialeinheit, die Todesser aufspürt und dafür sorgt, dass sie für ihre zahllosen Verbrechen in den letzten beiden Kriegen vor Gericht gestellt und zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Ohne Tonks' Geistesgegenwart wären wir wohl nicht mehr am Leben."

Noée schluckte und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. Dann sah sie ihn an und fragte: „Hast du dich jemals bei ihr bedankt?"

Severus verzog den Mund. „Darin bin ich nicht sonderlich gut", gestand er.

Noée rieb sich seufzend über die Schläfen und das Gesicht. „Das dachte ich mir …"

„Möchtest du ein Glas Elfenwein?", fragte Severus, um von diesem Thema abzulenken.

Noée sah ihn überrascht an. „Zur Entspannung? Ja, das wäre ein gute Idee."

Severus winkte einer Flasche, die auf einem Sekretär stand. Auf einen Wisch seines Zauberstabs hin schwang eine Glasvitrine, die in die Bücherregalwand eingelassen war, auf und zwei Kristallgläser schwebten durch den Raum und landeten zeitgleich mit der Flasche sanft auf dem Tisch vor ihnen. Severus schenkte beiden grosszügig ein und Noée probierte den Wein. Er war köstlich, etwas herb, aber er wärmte sie von innen her. Sie blickte schweigend ins Feuer und versuchte, nicht mehr an das zu denken, was sie soeben an Brutalität und Schmerzen nacherlebt hatte. Sie hätte Severus gerne gefragt, ob er ihr die Narbe dieser scheusslichen Verletzung auf dem Bauch zeigte, an der er wahrscheinlich beinahe verblutet wäre, aber sie traute sich nicht.

Als Severus ihr nachschenken wollte, kam ihr in den Sinn, wie viel sie an jenem Abend getrunken hatte, bevor die Todesser in ihr Cottage gestürmt waren, und wie locker ihre Zunge und Gedanken davon geworden waren. Sie legte die Hand aufs Glas und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Severus sah sie an und Noée hatte das Gefühl, in diesen Augen zu ertrinken. Ob er las, was sie gerade dachte? Sie blickte schnell zur Seite.

Nach einem kleinen, improvisierten Mahl zog sich Noée mit der Entschuldigung auf ihr Zimmer zurück, sie sei müde und wolle sich noch etwas hinlegen, bevor Remus und Tonks kamen. Sie holte Pergament und Kugelschreiber aus dem Schrank und begann zu schreiben. Fieberhaft notierte sie alles, was geschehen war, seit sie Severus vor einer Woche zum zweiten Mal kennengelernt hatte, als er plötzlich in der PUK aufgetaucht war, ihr ins eiskalte Wasser des Teichs gefolgt war und sie mitgenommen hatte. Plötzlich hatten sie mitten in einem Hochmoor gestanden und Noée war sterbenselend gewesen. Ob das die Art und Weise war, wie Zauberer reisten? Wie hatte Tonks dazu gesagt? Apartieren oder so ähnlich … Sie musste sie fragen. Es war ausgesprochen unangenehm gewesen, aber Severus hatte es offensichtlich nichts ausgemacht. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er vor ihr gestanden und sie angesehen hatte – mit diesen unergründlichen, dunklen Augen … Noée versuchte die Augen zu beschreiben, damit sie sie ganz bestimmt nie mehr vergessen würde, dieses durchdringende Schwarz, das eiskalt und im nächsten Augenblick wieder glühend heiss aussehen konnte und in dem man sich verlieren konnte wie in einem finsteren Wald bei Neumond.

Als ihre Hand vom vielen Schreiben schmerzte, versteckte sie ihre Aufzeichnungen sorgfältig zuunterst in ihrer Tasche – dort waren sie wohl am besten aufgehoben.

Sie legte sich aufs Bett und versuchte, die Gefühle zu sortieren, die Severus in ihr auslöste. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl, geborgen fast, und seine Nähe löste in ihrem ganzen Körper ein Prickeln aus, wovon ihr schwindlig wurde, wenn er zu nahe kam. Sie hatte es sehr genossen, als er sie im Arm gehalten und ihr über die Haare gestreichelt hatte. Sie hätte ewig an ihn geschmiegt sitzen bleiben können. Sie mochte seinen Geruch und seine Stimme, sie mochte, wenn er ihre Hände hielt und sie zufällig berührte. Ihr kam in den Sinn, wie er vorher vor ihr gestanden und sie angesehen hatte. Sie war sich sicher, er hätte sie beinahe geküsst. Noée schloss seufzend die Augen.

Schliesslich setzte sie sich entschlossen auf, schob die Gedanken an Severus auf die Seite und holte das letzte Pergamentstück, das sie noch nicht beschrieben hatte aus dem Schrank und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Severus war nicht zu sehen. Noée setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu notieren, was sie alles an Zutaten für das Essen brauchen würde. Sie würde ein Festessen kochen, um sich bei Tonks für ihre Rettung zu bedanken.

Winky erschien augenblicklich mit einem leisen Plopp, als Noée sie rief. Sie nahm die Zutatenliste mit einer tiefen Verneigung entgegen und versicherte Noée, alles Gewünschte umgehend zu bringen. Noée wartete ungeduldig in der Küche. Als eine Zutat nach der anderen wie aus dem Nichts auf dem Küchentisch auftauchte, räumte sie eilig die Teller vom Mittagessen weg, damit es Platz für alles hatte. Sie schnappte sich die Orangen und begann, sie zu filetieren. Danach rührte sie Mascarpone, Quark, Zucker und Orangensaft, legte eine Auflaufform mit Löffelbiskuits aus und betreufelte sie mit Cointreaux und gab die Mascarponecreme und die fein geschnittenen Orangen drauf. Anschliessend folgte eine zweite Schicht Biskuits und als Abschluss noch einmal von der Creme. Sorgfältig legte sie ein paar besonders schöne Orangenstücke als Verzierung darauf und betrachtete ihr Werk mit kritischem Blick … „Winky?"

Die kleine Hauselfe war sofort zur Stelle. „Miss wünscht?", quiekte sie und warf einen bewundernden Blick auf die Schale.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich noch einmal störe", begann Noée, „aber mir ist noch etwas eingefallen: Könntest du mir noch ein paar Minzenblätter bringen? Nur drei oder vier – zur Dekoration."

„Selbstverständlich, Miss. Winky bringen Minzenblätter."

Severus war gerade dabei, die letzten leidigen Aufsätze der Drittklässler zu korrigieren und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, weshalb er sich das eigentlich antat – als hätte er nichts Angenehmeres zu tun –, als es an die Wohnzimmertüre klopfte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er zwei volle Stunden seiner wertvollen Zeit für diese Schwachköpfe von Schülern verschwendet hatte, dann steckte er die Uhr ein und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Noée stand in der Tür zur Küche, nahm gerade den Zeigefinger aus dem Mund und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie blickte ihn verlegen an und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab.

„Schmeckt's?", fragte Severus gelassen.

„Sehr", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, „du wirst ihn bestimmt mögen."

„Den Finger?", fragte er.

Noée wurde sofort tomatenrot. „Den Nachtisch", erwiderte sie mit Blick auf den Boden.

Er beobachtete sie amüsiert, dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete.

„Remus", begrüsste er seinen Gast. „Tonks …" Er trat zur Seite, liess die beiden herein und schloss die Türe hinter ihnen.

Remus schüttelte ihm die Hand – „Hallo Severus, danke für die Einladung." – und überreichte ihm eine Flasche Whisky. Severus betrachtete die Etiquette.

„Von der Tobermory Destillerie auf der Isle of Mull", erklärte Remus stolz. „Du wirst ihn mögen, er gehört zu den Besten, die in ganz Schottland produziert werden."

Severus nickte anerkennend und meinte steif: „Danke Remus, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

„Ist nur eine Kleinigkeit", versicherte Remus abwehrend.

Severus beobachtete mit gewisser Faszination, wie Noée Tonks stürmisch umarmte, so als ob sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kannten. „Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid", begrüsste sie Tonks, die heute zur Abwechslung blonde Haare trug. „Ich freue mich so, dass ihr da seid! … Remus, willkommen. Fühlt euch wie zuhause." Sie schüttelte ihm herzlich die Hand. _Zuhause?_ Noée hiess die beiden willkommen, als wäre sie hier zuhause, schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke war von einem eigenartigen Gefühl begleitet, aber Severus war froh, dass er dem Gefühl nicht weiter nachgehen musste, denn gerade da reichte ihm Tonks die Hand und bedankte sich für die Einladung.

Tonks trug zwei grosse Plastiktüten in der Hand. „Alles für Noée", erklärte sie, als sie seinen misstrauischen Blick sah.

Noée lächelte. „Danke, Tonks. Komm mit, dann kann ich dir gleich das Geld geben. Ich habe nicht gerne Schulden." Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und Tonks folgte ihr, sichtlich neugierig.

Remus sah den beiden nach, dann wandte er sich an Severus. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke", antwortete Severus knapp und fragte sich, was von ihm als Gastgeber jetzt erwartet wurde. „Wie war es auf der Isle of Mull?", fragte er schliesslich, als er entschieden hatte, dass es wohl das Höflichste war, Interesse an ihrem romantischen Wochenende auf Mull zu bekunden. Er hatte damit offenbar richtig gelegen, denn Remus begann ihm ausführlich und begeistert von ihrem Besuch in der Destillerie und im Duart Castle zu erzählen.

Noée zeigte Tonks ihr Zimmer. Tonks sah sich neugierig um. „Hast du auch ein Bad?", fragte sie.

„Das teile ich mit Severus", antwortete Noée freimütig und zeigte zur angelehnten Tür. „Er schläft dort drüben."

Tonks warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, wo die beiden Männer in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, dann linste sie in Severus' Schlafzimmer hinüber. „Ich wollte schon immer mal sehen, wie die mürrische Fledermaus so lebt", flüsterte sie kichernd.

Noée lachte leise, runzelte aber die Stirn. „Fledermaus?"

„Oh …" Tonks drehte sich schnell zu Noée um. „Tut mir leid, das meinte ich nicht so. Den Übernamen hat er bei seinen Schülern und Ehemaligen, wegen seiner schwarzen flatternden Robe. Er ist als Lehrer nicht sehr beliebt, weißt du."

„Nicht sehr beliebt?", frage Noée ungläubig. Sie hatte ihn als interessanten und einfühlsamen Lehrer kennengelernt.

„Naja, eigentlich ziemlich verhasst … bei den meisten", gestand Tonks. „Aber ich glaube, du hast einen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Er wirkt richtig nett heute. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mich einmal zum Essen einlädt."

„Essen … Stimmt! Tonks wir sollten den Fisch marinieren, den ihr gebracht habt. Ich dachte, wir könnten ihn über dem offenen Feuer machen. Die Hauselfen konnten mir einen Rost besorgen, auf dem wir den Lachs über die Glut legen können … Aber halt, zuerst möchte ich dir das Geld geben." Sie holte ihr Portemonnaie hervor, schüttete alles, was Tonks ihr gebracht hatte, aufs Bett und warf einen Blick darauf. „Super, danke Tonks!"

„Ich hoffe, das ist alles in Ordnung so. Die Quittung liegt dabei …", meinte Tonks. „Und ich habe noch etwas anderes mitgebracht für dich. Hier, probier mal."

Noée bekam grosse Augen, als sie aus der zweiten Tüte ein schwarzes langes Kleid und ein Cape hervorzog.

„Es ist von mir, ich denke, es sollte dir passen."

Noée zog den Pullover aus und das Kleid an. Sie sah etwas perplex an sich hinunter.

„Sowas tragen Hexen", erklärte Tonks. „Nicht immer natürlich, aber oft. Es ist die perfekte Tarnung für dich. Wenn du so durch Hogsmeade läufst, merkt keiner, dass du eine Muggel bist."

„Und was ist Hogsmeade?", fragte Noée neugierig.

„Das Zauberdorf gleich vor Hogwarts. Es ist das einzige Dorf in Grossbritannien, das nur von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnt ist."

Noée bekam leuchtende Augen. „Das würde ich gerne einmal sehen. Und du bist sicher, dass mich niemand als Muggel erkennt, wenn ich dieses Kleid trage?"

„Ganz sicher. Wir Hexen sehen nicht anders aus als Muggel, wir kleiden uns nur extravaganter. Und die magischen Fähigkeiten sieht man von aussen nicht … Frag Severus, ob er dich mal nach Hogsmeade mitnimmt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir einen Wunsch verwehren kann." Sie kicherte vielsagend. „Ohne dich hätte er uns gestern bestimmt nicht eingeladen. Ich glaube, du hast ihm ziemlich den Kopf verdreht!"

Noée schüttelte lachend den Kopf, sagte aber nichts und blickte zur Seite. Sie wollte nicht, dass Tonks ihre Gedanken lesen konnte …


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Kapitel**

Später, als Tonks und Noée – sie hatte das Kleid wieder ausgezogen, damit es nicht schmutzig wurde – nebeneinander in der Küche standen und die Honig-Senf-Marinade für den Lachs vorbereiteten, legte Noée plötzlich das Messer, mit dem sie gerade den Dill hackte, zur Seite und sagte zu Tonks: „Ich möchte mich noch bei dir bedanken: Du hast uns das Leben gerettet."

Tonks sah sie erstaunt an. „Hat das Severus erzählt?"

„Ja, er sagte, dass wir ohne deine Geistesgegenwart nicht mehr leben würden."

„Wow, das ist ja ein Kompliment aus seinem Mund!", lachte Tonks und fuhr dann ernst fort: „Ich war ja nicht alleine. Es war noch ein anderer Auror dabei und Remus hat uns auch begleitet, weil er sich Sorgen um Severus machte."

„Kennen sie sich schon lange?"

„Sie gingen miteinander in die Schule. Damals mochten sie sich überhaupt nicht. Doch zwei Kriege Seite an Seite kämpfen, gemeinsame Freunde verlieren, das alles prägt die Menschen wohl sehr. Remus hat grossen Respekt vor dem, was Severus alles auf sich genommen hat … Wir alle. Leider hat er einen ziemlich schwierigen Charakter. Es ist nicht gerade einfach, mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Remus ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr geduldig und friedfertig." Sie lachte. "Ich könnte das nicht."

„Du bist doch jetzt auch hier."

Tonks lachte. „Jaaa … Wie gesagt, ohne dein Zutun hätte er mich bestimmt nicht eingeladen. Unterschätz deinen Einfluss auf ihn nicht, Noée, so offen habe ich Severus noch nie erlebt."

„Du übertreibst."

„Nein, es stimmt!", beharrte Tonks. „Er hat sich nach dem Überfall auf euch schwere Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er dich nicht hatte schützen können."

„Sie waren zu dritt und er war schwer verletzt. Klar konnte er da nicht gegen sie bestehen. Deshalb braucht er sich doch keine Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Machte er sich aber … Er sagte Remus, er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie ihn suchten, und er hätte gehen sollen, als er wieder auf den Beinen stehen konnte."

„Er hätte es nicht einmal bis ins Dorf geschafft", protestierte Noée. „Er hat mir seine Erinnerungen gezeigt, in dem Zustand wäre er nicht weit gekommen!"

„Er hat dir _seine Erinnerungen gezeigt?!_", rief Tonks überrascht aus. „Hat ihm Minerva das Denkarium geliehen?"

Noée sah sie verwirrt an. „Keine Ahnung, was das ist. Er hat mit dem Zauberstab einen silbernen Faden aus seinem Kopf gezogen und mir an die Schläfe gehalten. Es war wie in einem Film, ausser dass ich mitspielte – in seiner Rolle quasi."

Tonks war einen Moment sprachlos. „Das hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut", gestand sie leise und rührte in der Marinade.

„Das genügt", erklärte Noée. „Jetzt kannst du den Lachs mit der Marinade bestreichen, danach lassen wir sie einwirken und bereiten das Gemüse vor."

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend weiter, bis Tonks fragte: „Und er hat dir _alles_ gezeigt?"

Noée musste daran denken, wie sie ihn gebeten hatte, ihm nicht zu zeigen, was zwischen ihnen beiden gelaufen war, und blickte auf den Boden. Sie gab keine Antwort und fragte stattdessen: „Kannst du auch Gedanken lesen?"

„Ich?" Tonks lachte. „Nein, nicht gut. Das ist schwierig, es gibt nur wenige wirklich gute Legilimentiker. Severus ist einer von ihnen, er kann mit Augenkontakt jeden gnadenlos und meistens unbemerkt durchleuchten." Sie musterte Noée, die immer noch auf die Fliesen starrte. „Mich kannst du ruhig ansehen, ich sehe nicht mehr in deinen Augen, als du in meinen."

Noée hob den Blick und wurde rot.

Tonks lachte schallend. „Zugegeben, man braucht auch nicht unbedingt Gedankenleser zu sein, um zu erraten, wer dir gerade durch den Kopf spukt."

Noée seufzte. Sie wusste, dass man ihr ziemlich schnell ansah, was sie dachte. „Kann man etwas dagegen machen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Du meinst, deine Gedanken etwas besser verstecken?", fragte Tonks zurück. „Vor Severus kaum … Ich bin auch nicht gerade gut darin, weißt du. Dazu kommt, dass ich immer gleich noch sagen muss, was ich denke. Aber Severus ist ein Meister darin, seine Gedanken zu verbergen. Vielleicht kann er dir einen Tipp geben und mit dir üben … wenn er denn will!"

„Es ist sehr unangenehm, weißt du? Immer das Gefühl zu haben, dein Gegenüber liest dir alles, was du gerade denkst und fühlst, in den Augen ab …"

Tonks überlegte einen Augenblick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er das die ganze Zeit macht … Nein, das würde er bestimmt nicht machen. Das ist eine Frage des Respekts vor der Privatsphäre des anderen und er verlangt immer, dass man die respektiert. Severus wendet die Legilimentik nur an, wenn er seinem Gegenüber nicht traut oder wenn er etwas Wichtiges herausfinden muss. Im Krieg war das sehr wertvoll; er konnte auf diese Weise prüfen, ob ein Informant vertrauenswürdig war oder nicht … Sprich ihn doch darauf an. Sag ihm, dass dir unwohl dabei ist. Du magst ihn schon sehr, nicht wahr?"

Noée wurde wieder rot und verdrehte in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen. „Ach Tonks, es ist schrecklich. Man sieht es sofort, oder?"

Tonks lachte. „Ja, man sieht es ziemlich gut."

„Ob er es auch bemerkt hat?"

„Severus? Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen."

„Oh Mann!" Noée vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Halb so schlimm", tröstete sie Tonks. „Es scheint ja auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen …"

Die beiden Frauen fuhren herum, als sich in ihrem Rücken jemand räusperte. Remus stand im Türrahmen. „Ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht …"

Noée versuchte ziemlich erfolglos, die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben und grinste nervös.

„Männer stören immer, wenn Frauen miteinander plaudern", stellte Tonks klar.

Remus schmunzelte. „Das war nicht meine Absicht. Wir gehen ins Labor hinunter. Severus möchte mir zeigen, was er bezüglich des Wolfbanntranks herausgefunden hat. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr auch ein Glas Whisky möchtet." Er hielt die Flasche in die Höhe.

Tonks verzog das Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass ich Whisky nicht mag, Remus."

„Noée, was ist mit dir?"

„Ich stehe auch mehr auf süss."

„Banausen", brummte Severus, der jetzt hinter Remus auftauchte. Noée versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen. Ihre Augen wanderten nervös in der Küche umher.

„Wir besorgen uns etwas anderes", unterbrach Tonks das Schweigen. „Und nun brauchen wir Ruhe beim Kochen … nicht, dass noch etwas anbrennt."

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Tonks", meinte Severus mit samtiger Stimme. „Du sollst in meiner Küche nichts anfassen."

Tonks legte Messer und Brokkoli demonstrativ auf den Tisch. „Noée, ab jetzt schau ich dir nur noch zu. Aber zuerst bestelle ich uns etwas zu trinken. Wir wäre es mit einem Aperowein?"

„Oder Martini", schlug Noée vor, die endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

Remus lachte. „Na dann, lasst euch nicht aufhalten."

Severus warf Tonks noch einen warnenden Blick zu, als sie Anstalten machte, das Messer wieder in die Hand zu nehmen, dann verschwanden sie.

Es duftete köstlich nach gebratenem Fisch, als Noée die Wendeltreppe ins Labor herunter kam und Severus und Remus zum Essen rief. Severus sah ihr tief in die Augen – den geröteten Wangen und grossen Pupillen nach zu urteilen schien sie ziemlich viel Martini getrunken zu haben –, bevor er an ihr vorbei ging, und Noée bemühte sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er sah wie nervös sie wurde. „War der Martini gut?", erkundigte er sich.

„Hervorragend", antwortete sie. „Bestimmt besser als der Whisky."

„Das bezweifle ich", meinte Severus trocken und stieg die Treppe hoch.

Im Wohnzimmer stand Tonks am schön gedeckten und weihnächtlich dekorierten Tisch und rückte mit kritischem Blick eine Gabel zurecht. Remus trat hinter sie und legte die Arme um sie. „Das riecht hervorragend", meinte er geniesserisch.

„Noée ist eine tolle Köchin", antwortete Tonks. „Wenn Severus einverstanden ist, komme ich jetzt regelmässig vorbei und nehme Kochunterricht bei ihr."

Severus' Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig und Tonks lachte schallend. „Keine Sorge, Severus, das war nur Spass. Aber vielleicht leihe ich mir Noée einmal für ein paar Tage … falls du sie hier entbehren kannst." Sie zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Severus sah sie nur gleichgültig an.

Als Noée in die Küche ging, um das Gemüse und die Kartoffeln zu holen, folgte ihr Tonks. „Hast du gesehen?", fragte sie. „Er schafft es, keine Miene zu verziehen, wenn ich ihn provoziere. Echt beneidenswert."

„Ich glaube, er kann mich durchaus entbehren", entgegnete Noée, „deshalb hat er keine Miene verzogen."

„Wenn du meinst … Aber ich weiss es besser", schloss Tonks das Thema und schnappte Noée die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln aus der Hand.

Noée folgte ihr mit dem Gemüse.

Tonks stolperte über den Rand des Teppichs, der unter dem Tisch lag und Noée sah die Salzkartoffeln bereits durchs Wohnzimmer fliegen, aber gottlob war Severus schnell genug und fing die Schüssel auf. Nur drei Stück kullerten unter den Tisch.

„Tut mir leid", grinste Tonks schief. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab hervor und sagte: „Accio Kartoffeln."

Sämtliche Kartoffeln, die unter dem Tisch und die in der Schüssel, erhoben sich in die Luft und flogen zu Tonks, prallten an ihr ab und landeten auf dem Boden.

Noée brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Severus setzte zu einer gehässigen Bemerkung an, biss dann aber auf die Zähne, als er Noée sah, die sich krümmte vor Lachen. Tonks grinste schuldbewusst und Remus bückte sich und sammelte die Kartoffeln ein. „Da kleben ein paar Fusseln dran", bemerkte er entschuldigend.

Noée warf einen Blick in die Schüssel und schnappte sie Remus aus der Hand. „Kein Problem! Setzt euch, ich bringe sie gleich wieder", forderte sie die anderen auf und trug die Schüssel zurück in die Küche. Sie spülte die Kartoffeln kurz ab, liess sie in einem Sieb abtropfen, holte Bratbutter aus dem Kühlschrank und gab ein grosszügiges Stück in eine Bratpfanne. Erst dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie den Herd gar nicht einschalten konnte. Sie guckte um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer. „Tonks, könntest du mir kurz helfen?"

Severus stand wie von einer Wespe gestochen auf. „Kommt nicht in Frage!", verkündete er. „Das mache ich."

Er folgte Noée in die Küche, trat an den Herd und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Den Herd … könntest du ihn einschalten?", bat Noée. „Ich schwenk die Kartoffeln in etwas Butter, dann sind sie wieder warm und schmecken noch besser als vorher."

„Eines meiner verborgenen Talente", meinte Severus, als er die Herdplatte mit einem Zauberspruch aufheizte.

„Angeber", murmelte sie.

„Willst du auch mal?", erkundigte sich Severus ebenso leise. Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, drückte er ihr seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Er stellte sich hinter sie, umschloss ihre Hand mit seiner und murmelte: „Accio Salzstreuer." Der Salzstreuer stand bereits auf dem Esstisch, kam aber auf seinen Befehl hin in die Küche geflogen.

„Auffangen", flüsterte Severus Noée ins Ohr und sie fing den Salzstreuer mit der freien Hand auf.

„Gut gemacht", meinte Severus und nahm ihr den Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand. „Hast du etwas gespürt, als der Zauber den Zauberstab verliess?"

Noée stutzte, bewegte unsicher die Finger und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Kribbeln in den Fingern? Nichts?" Severus sah etwas enttäuscht aus.

Noée schüttelte erneut stumm den Kopf. Das stimmte nicht ganz: Ihr Handrücken kribbelte, dort wo Severus sie angefasst hatte, aber das war wohl kaum wegen des Zaubers. Das Kribbeln breitete sich rasch in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Noée konzentrierte sich darauf, die Kartoffeln in der Butter zu wenden und vermied es, Severus anzusehen. Er stand reglos da und beobachtete sie.

„Jetzt kannst du wieder ausschalten", murmelte Noée leise, während sie die Kartoffeln in die Schüssel zurückkippte und etwas Salz darüber streute.

„Ich nehme die Schüssel", schlug Severus vor. „Ich glaube, ich habe den klarsten Kopf von allen hier."

Noée wurde rot bis unter den Haaransatz.


	21. Chapter 21

_Lieber Alpenwolf und alle anderen Leserinnen und Leser, ich habe gerade beschämt gemerkt, dass es bereits ein Monat her ist seit dem letzten Update. Das tut mir schrecklich leid. Hier ist so viel los und manchmal habe ich abends, wenn ich Zeit hätte, einfach keine Energie mehr, kreativ zu sein. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse und ich kann euch mit dem nächsten Kapitel etwas für die Warterei entschädigen. Ich lade direkt zwei hoch als kleine Wiedergutmachung :o) Herzlich, fiirvogel_

**21. Kapitel**

Das Essen schmeckte Severus hervorragend. Der zarte Fisch zerging auf der Zunge, der Wein passte ausgezeichnet dazu, und ihm gegenüber sass Noée und schenkte ihm ab und an ein Lächeln, das ihn noch mehr wärmte als der Wein und das friedlich lodernde Kaminfeuer zusammen. Noée liess sich von Tonks erklären, wie es im Zaubereiministerium aussah und hörte staunend zu. In ihrem Blick lag eine grosse Sehnsucht, und Severus konnte sich vorstellen, dass Noée das alles nur zu gerne einmal selbst sehen würde.

Erst als Tonks auf ihre gefährliche Arbeit und die Jagd nach Todessern zu sprechen kam, wurde Noée unruhig. Severus suchte nach einem neuen Gesprächsthema, doch da er Gespräche dieser Art nicht gewohnt war, fiel ihm nichts ein. Gottlob bemerkte Remus in eben dem Moment: „Und der kleine Ted möchte später auch einmal Auror werden wie seine Mutter und sein Pate Harry."

„Wie alt ist denn euer Sohn?", erkundigte sich Noée, froh über die Ablenkung.

„Sechs Jahre alt. Er kann es kaum erwarten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und das Schloss mit all seinen Geheimgängen zu erkunden."

Severus verzog das Gesicht bei der Vorstellung, dass der kleine Lupin in ein paar Jahren hier in die Fussstapfen seines Vaters treten und eine neue Bande Rumtreiber gründen könnte. Dann blickte er in Noées aufgeregt funkelnde Augen.

„Geheimgänge?!", fragte sie. „Severus, gibt es hier Geheimgänge?"

Die beiden Männer wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick und Tonks antwortete: „Viele sind verschüttet. Der Gang, durch den wir vor der Endschlacht nach Hogwarts gelangt sind, wurde versiegelt, aber den einen oder anderen wird es bestimmt noch geben. Du kannst ja mal suchen gehen …"

Severus' Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig. „Untersteh dich, im Schloss herumzuschnüffeln", warnte er Noée. Diese hob abwehrend die Hände: „Ich habe es nicht vor, ehrlich", lachte sie.

„Aber du kannst sie doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier einsperren", mischte sich Tonks ein. „Führ Noée einmal aus, zeig ihr Hogsmeade."

Noées Augen leuchteten. „Jaaa, da würde ich gerne mal hingehen. Tonks hat mir davon erzählt."

„Na wunderbar", knurrte Severus sarkastisch. Überall würde geredet werden, wenn er mit einer Muggelfrau durch Hogsmeade spazierte … Er mochte nicht, wenn die Leute redeten!

„Tonks hat mir sogar ein Geschenk mitgebracht", verkündete Noée. Sie legte das Besteck auf den leeren Teller, die Serviette daneben und stand auf.

Kurz darauf kam sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen einmal um ihre eigene Achse und blieb schliesslich abwartend vor Severus stehen.

Severus war einen Moment lang baff. Sein Blick wanderte an Noée hoch und er musste schmunzeln, als er ihre Augen sah. Sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an. „Na, wie seh' ich aus? Ich geh als Hexe durch, oder? Würdest du mich so nach Hogsmeade mitnehmen?"

Severus kräuselte die Lippen. Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, dann gefiel ihm Noée in etwas figurbetonteren Kleidern besser, aber er musste den beiden Frauen recht geben: Sie sah tatsächlich aus wie eine Hexe, was ein bisschen weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken würde, sollte er mit ihr durch Hogsmeade spazieren. „Die Farbe passt", meinte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Tonks.

„Ich habe extra eine schwarze Robe ausgewählt, dann könnt ihr im Partnerlook auftreten", bemerkte Tonks frech.

Severus' Augen verengten sich.

Tee und Nachtisch nahmen die vier auf der Couch ein. Noée registrierte mit Freude, dass Severus ein zweites Mal von ihrem Orangen-Tiramisú nahm, und kicherte: „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es gut ist!", bemerkte sie triumphierend.

Nachdem alle satt waren und nicht mehr recht wussten, worüber sie sprechen sollten, schlug Tonks vor, eine Partie Koboltsteine zu spielen. Severus erklärte, er habe kein Koboltstein-Spiel in seiner Wohnung, und Noée fand, er sah darüber ziemlich erleichtert aus. „Aber ein Schach hast du rumstehen", mischte sie sich ein.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schach spielt man zu zweit", erklärte er geduldig und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Dann spielen wir im Team", erwiderte Noée. „Wir fordern unsere Gäste heraus …"

„Spielst du denn Schach?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Schlecht", gestand sie. „Dafür spielst du bestimmt umso besser, oder?"

Severus sah sie überheblich an, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und rief das Schachbrett herbei. Es landete zwischen ihm und Remus und Tonks, die ihm gegenüber auf der Couch sassen, auf dem Couchtisch.

„Ich bin auch nicht gerade eine Meisterin", beruhigte Tonks Noée. „Ich glaube, die Teams sind ziemlich ausgewogen."

Severus schenkte Tonks einen überheblichen Wart's-ab-Blick. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs stellten sich die Figuren auf ihre entsprechenden Felder.

Noée setzte sich auf die Armlehne neben ihn.

„Fang an", meinte Severus gönnerhaft. Wahrscheinlich war er der Ansicht, dass sie beim ersten Zug nicht allzu viel falsch machen konnte. Noée lehnte sich nach vorne und zog einen beliebigen Bauer.

„Du brauchst dich nicht so zu verrenken", bemerkte Severus. „Sag ihnen einfach, wohin sie sich bewegen sollen."

„Ich fass die Dinge nun mal gerne an", gab sie neckisch zurück. „Und übrigens: Wenn du etwas zur Seite rücken würdest, könnte ich mich neben dich setzen; auf der Armlehne wird es auf die Dauer etwas unbequem."

Severus rückte zur Seite. „Mehr geht nicht", meinte er trocken.

„Da pass ich nicht mal zur Hälfte rein", entgegnete Noée.

Severus musterte sie einen Moment nachdenklich und Noée hoffte, er bot ihr nicht an, sie könne auf seinen Schoss sitzen – zugetraut hätte sie es ihm –, dann wurde sie knallrot, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte. Severus grinste, zog seinen Zauberstab und der Sessel wurde wie von Zauberhand breiter.

„Reicht das?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Noée zwängte sich zwischen ihn und die Armlehne. „Gerade mal so", antwortete sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie war sich sicher, er hätte den Sessel beliebig breit zaubern können, wenn er gewollt hätte, aber sie wollte ihm die Genugtuung nicht gönnen zu sehen, wie nervös es sie machte, so dicht neben ihm zu sitzen.

Remus beobachtete sie amüsiert, sagte aber nichts. Tonks zog nun ihrerseits einen Bauern, und bevor Noée sich überlegen konnte, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, gab Severus seinem Läufer den Befehl, den Bauern zu schlagen. Der weisse Läufer kickte den kleinen schwarzen Bauern mit einem üblen Tritt vom Brett, so dass er in zwei Teile zerbrochen neben dem Spielbrett landete. Noée starrte erstaunt die Figuren an, bis sie merkte, dass Severus sie beobachtete.

Severus wollte Noée beeindrucken, und es war ihm gelungen. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem ersten Schreck über die brutalen Schachfiguren erholt hatte, grinst sie ihn an. „Eine lebensechte Schlacht", bemerkte sie, bevor sie zu Remus und Tonks hinüber sah, die leise miteinander besprachen, wie sie auf Severus' aggressive Offensive reagieren sollten.

Als sie einen weiteren Bauern gezogen hatten, sah Noée Severus abwartend an. Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Spielbrett. „Du bist dran", meinte er grosszügig.

Noée betrachtete die Figuren und bewegte die Königin.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte oder welche Strategie sie verfolgte. Er versuchte vergeblich herauszufinden, was Noée vorhatte, und musste im Lauf des Spiels lernen, dass sie überhaupt keine Strategie verfolgte oder jemals irgendetwas plante. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie nicht einmal überlegte, so unlogisch schienen ihm ihre Züge zu sein, aber da Remus und Tonks immer abwechselnd spielten, hielt er sich mit bösen Bemerkungen zurück und versuchte sich, wenn er an der Reihe war, in Schadensbegrenzung.

Als Noée jedoch die Deckung von der Königin nahm und Remus im nächsten Zug ihre beste Figur vom Brett fegte, schnaubte Severus wütend. Noée sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Das habe ich nicht gesehen, tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich kleinlaut.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen.

Noée betrachtete ihn besorgt von der Seite und versuchte es mit einem Augenaufschlag. „Ist doch nur ein Spiel …", hauchte sie und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Arm.

Severus sah in diese opalgrünen Augen, in denen sich das Kaminfeuer spiegelte. Er fühlte eine Woge von Zärtlichkeit in sich, gemischt mit dem Wunsch, Noée zu küssen, und wandte sich eiligst wieder dem Schachbrett zu …

Der Schaden war nicht mehr gut zu machen, Noée hielt sich von dem Moment an zurück, liess Severus spielen, doch kurz darauf gingen sie wenig heldenhaft unter.

Tonks lachte begeistert und umarmte Remus stürmisch.

Noée wirkte einen Augenblick etwas konsterniert, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf und sie fragte: „Spielen wir eine Revanche?"

Severus stöhnte hörbar. „Das halt ich nicht aus", knurrte er.

„Du solltest Noée trainieren", schlug Remus vor. „Dann spielen wir die Revanche ein anderes Mal. Was habt ihr am zweiten Weihnachtstag vor? Ihr könntet zu uns zum Essen kommen."

Noée strahlte überrascht und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Severus energisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Weihnachten geht nicht. Minerva verreist für ein paar Tage und ich bin ihr Stellvertreter. Ich muss in Hogwarts bleiben."

„Dann Silvester", schlug Tonks eifrig vor. „Ich koche uns was."

„Wir können etwas mitbringen", bot Noée an. „Einen Nachtisch vielleicht?"

„Jaaa", schwärmte Tonks, „so ein Tiramisú wie heute nähme ich gerne noch einmal!"

„Gut, abgemacht", antwortete Noée. „Wann sollen wir kommen?"

„Hat mich jemand gefragt?", erkundigte sich Severus möglichst gleichgültig.

„Nein", entgegnete Noée und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Hast du denn an Silvester schon etwas vor?" Als sie seine steinerne Miene sah, flüsterte sie: „Sei kein Spielverderber", und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Von wegen Spielverderber", brummte Severus mit einem bedauernden Blick auf das Schach-Schlachtfeld.

„Also, abgemacht", mischte sich Remus ein. „Ihr kommt Silvester zu uns. Severus, reicht dir die Zeit, um Noée im Schachspielen zu unterrichten?"

Severus hatte seine Zweifel, aber die Frage hatte definitiv seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt. Er war nicht bereit, noch eine solche Niederlage einzustecken. Er würde die Weihnachtstage damit verbringen, Noée im Schachspielen zu drillen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du eine Revanche willst?", fragte Severus mit samtiger Stimme, als Noée und er Remus und Tonks verabschiedet und die Türe geschlossen hatten.

Noée lachte schuldbewusst. „Tut mir leid, Severus, ich spiele etwas planlos … War es sehr schlimm für dich?"

„Qualvoll", antwortete er kühl. „Für diese Schmach schuldest du mir was …"

Noée sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. „Es hätte noch ein bisschen Tiramisú", schlug sie vor.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Aber dieses Mal mit Finger."

Noée wurde rot. Severus amüsierte sich köstlich, er genoss es ungemein, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, um die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben, und sah dabei einfach bezaubernd aus.

Severus trat einen Schritt näher und legte ihr die Hand unter das Kinn. Noée kniff die Augen zusammen, damit er nicht sah, was sie dachte. Severus kam in den Sinn, dass sie am Vormittag bereits so dagestanden hatten, aber diesmal küsste er sie. Ihre Lippen waren weich und warm. Severus fasste sie um die Taille. Noée seufzte und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals.

„Das ist noch besser als das Tiramisú", murmelte Severus gegen ihre Lippen und spürte, wie sie den Mund zu einem Lachen verzog.

Er vertiefte den Kuss. Noée schien es zu geniessen, doch als er sie enger an sich zog, öffnete sie abrupt die Augen, sah in seine und schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf. Severus wusste nicht, was in seinen Augen sie erschreckt hatte, auf jeden Fall rückte sie von ihm weg. Er versuchte sie festzuhalten, aber das schien sie nur noch mehr zu erschrecken. „Lass mich los", bat sie und wich zurück. Ihre Unterlippe bebte leicht und sie hatte eine tiefe Stirnfalte. „Ich … Entschuldige, ich glaube, ich habe zuviel getrunken", stammelte sie. Severus wollte antworten, dass das nicht stimmte, dass er genau darauf geachtet hatte, dass sie nicht allzu viel trank, und wenn schon … Aber Noée wich immer weiter vor ihm zurück. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und bin müde …"

„Ich kann dir einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen geben", bot er an, aber Noée schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich geh schlafen. Sei mir nicht böse. Es war ein langer Tag." Sie flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Wohnzimmer, und als Severus ihr folgte, hörte er, wie Noée im Bad den Schlüssel drehte. Er stand einen Augenblick etwas ratlos und verärgert da, dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schenkte sich noch einmal von Remus' Whisky ein und starrte ins Feuer.

Noée stand vor dem Spiegel im Bad und musterte ihr Spiegelbild. Sie spürte Severus' Lippen immer noch auf ihren. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie hatte sich seit dem Vormittag, als er so vor ihr gestanden hatte, gewünscht, dass er sie küsste, und der Kuss war wunderschön gewesen, bis er sie an sich gezogen hatte. Plötzlich war es ihr zuviel gewesen, sein Körper so eng an ihrem, und dann seine Augen, obsidianschwarz, mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern darin … Verlangen?

Noée drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie mochte Severus sehr. Sie war gerne in seiner Nähe, sie genoss seine Berührungen, seine Stimme, seinen Blick, der sie so nervös machte. Und doch hatte irgendetwas an ihm sie erschreckt. Noée seufzte frustriert. Es war ein wunderschöner Moment gewesen, und sie hatte ihn kaputt gemacht. Sie war sonst nicht so … so prüde. Sie war durchaus in der Lage zu geniessen, war Männern gegenüber nicht verklemmt … Sie schlich in ihr Schlafzimmer hinüber. Bevor sie die Türe schloss, blickte sie noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte sie leise.

„Gute Nacht", kam die Antwort von der Couch, aber er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Kapitel**

Noée erwachte mitten in der Nacht aus einem wirren Traum. Sie war schweissgebadet. Zusammenhangslose Bilder aus Severus' Erinnerungen, Schmerzen aus dem Gedächtnis ihres Körpers, Augen, die sie unter einer Maske hervor anstarrten. Noée fuhr sich keuchend mit den Händen über das Gesicht und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Sie tastete im Dunkeln nach dem Nachttisch, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie hier kein Licht hatte, dann sass sie einfach nur starr da, bis die schmerzhaften Nachwirkungen des Traums allmählich nachliessen. Sie war erstaunt, dass die Schmerzen schwächer waren als nach früheren Albträumen, dafür waren die Bilder erschreckend deutlich gewesen. Sie konnte sich an den Traum erinnern.

Das ganze Bett war blutverschmiert, sie konnte es nicht sehen, aber sie _wusste_ es. Sie hatte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf den Lippen und ihr wurde übel. Sie schlüpfte mit zittrigen Beinen aus dem Bett, suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit bis zur Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt, nur noch rötliche Glut war übrig.

Noée wäre gerne duschen gegangen, sie wollte das Blut loswerden, das an ihr klebte, seit sie erwacht war. Aber sie durfte Severus nicht wecken: Er musste am nächsten Morgen wieder unterrichten … Noée kniete fröstelnd vor den Kamin und legte ein paar dünne Äste über die Glut, bevor sie vorsichtig hineinblies. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das trockene Holz Feuer fing. Noée wartete einen Augenblick, dann legte sie weitere, diesmal etwas dickere Äste nach, bis sie ein grosses, loderndes Feuer entfacht hatte. Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und suchte im Feuerschein, der durch die offene Tür drang, Tonks' Robe. Darin eingewickelt rollte sie sich auf dem weichen Teppich vor dem Feuer zusammen und starrte in die Flammen. Soviel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Severus … sie mochte ihn so sehr und doch hatte er sie vorhin so unheimlich erschreckt, als er sie so heftig an sich gezogen hatte … Sie hatte ihn bestimmt vor den Kopf gestossen, als sie ihn so forsch wegstiess. Dabei hatte sie das ja alles gewollt, sie hatte mit ihm geflirtet, den ganzen Tag lang, sie hatte ihn herausgefordert, sie hatte es genossen … Auf der anderen Seite waren da all die beunruhigenden Erinnerungen, die er ihr gezeigt hatte und die doch nur Bruchstücke waren, voller Lücken, voller Ahnungen, die sie nicht benennen konnte. Sie musste noch mehr wissen, sie musste ihr Cottage sehen, sie musste mit Tonks sprechen. Was für Verletzungen hatte sie? Weshalb träumte sie immer, es wäre alles voll Blut? Wo kam nur das ganze Blut her?!

Sie musste eingenickt sein und schreckte hoch, als sie etwas am Arm berührte. Sie erstarrte, als sie eine dunkle Silhouette vor sich sah; sie versuchte, Luft zu holen, aber sie hatte vergessen, wie man atmete. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, davonzulaufen, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Erst als sie Severus' Stimme hörte, erkannte sie ihn. Sie sackte in sich zusammen. „Sev–severus? Ich habe dich nicht er–kannt!", stammelte sie.

Severus ging vor ihr in die Hocke und musterte sie besorgt. „Wer sonst könnte es sein? Hier lebt doch niemand ausser uns."

Noée holte Luft und nickte. „Ich habe geträumt."

„Und weshalb schläftst du nicht im Bett?", erkundigte sich Severus.

„Weil …" Es war Noée peinlich: Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass da bestimmt kein Blut in ihrem Bett war, doch da war dieses Gefühl von Schmutz, das sie nicht abwaschen konnte. „Es ist alles voll Blut", murmelte sie und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, als könnte sie die Erinnerung wegwischen.

Severus beobachtete Noée schweigend. Sie sass auf dem Boden, die schwarze Robe, die Tonks ihr geschenkt hatte, fest um sich geschlungen, und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum, während ihr Blick unruhig hin- und herglitt, ohne irgendetwas zu halten.

„Was hast du genau geträumt? Weißt du es noch?", erkundigte er sich ruhig. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

Noée schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nicht mehr so stark wie früher … Das war ein ziemlich wirrer Traum, voller Bilder aus deinen Erinnerungen. Am Schluss waren da diese Augen, die mich aus einer Maske heraus ansahen. Ich dachte im ersten Moment, das wärst du, aber dann … sie waren so böse, so gnadenlos … Ich wachte auf und es hatte überall Blut. Die Decke ist getränkt davon."

Severus massierte nachdenklich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel. „Noée, das war nur ein Traum. Mit deinem Bett ist alles in Ordnung. Willst du, dass ich in deinem Zimmer Licht mache? Soll ich nachsehen?"

Noée schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh nicht mehr ins Bett … Severus, das war so real! Ich hatte das Blut überall. Ich spürte es warm in meinem Gesicht, ich schmeckte es auf den Lippen …" Sie brach ab.

Severus starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitgefühl an. Er hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen, wollte ihr aber nicht zu nahe kommen, um nicht noch einmal so zurückgestossen zu werden wie vorhin. „Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen", schlug er schliesslich vor.

Noée holte Luft, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber Severus kam ihr zuvor. „Ich schlaf in deinem, kein Problem."

„Wirklich? Das wäre … sehr lieb. Danke!"

Severus verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, streckte ihr wortlos die Hand hin und half ihr aufzustehen.

Noée sah ihn an und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr nicht ganz gelang. „Danke." Sie folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Das Zimmer war in dezentes, gedämpftes Licht getaucht.

„Soll ich das Licht so lassen?", fragte Severus.

Noée nickte müde. „Ja, bitte, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Severus wartete, bis Noée sich in sein Bett gelegt und die Decke bis zur Nase hochgezogen hatte, dann drehte er sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer hinüber. Die Türe liess er offen.

„Lumos", murmelte er und begutachtete sicherheitshalber das Bett, bevor er sich hinlegte. Noée war dermassen überzeugt gewesen, es sei alles blutgetränkt … Doch mit dem Bett war alles in Ordnung.

Severus legte sich hin. Er war müde, konnte aber trotzdem nicht einschlafen. Er hatte nur zu deutlich die Szene vor Augen, die wohl auch Noée regelmässig aus dem Schlaf riss, auch wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnerte. Die Pistole in ihrer Hand, der Schuss, Dolohov … aus nächster Nähe ins Gesicht getroffen, das Blut, das unter der Maske hervorquoll, während er vornüber auf sein Opfer fiel. Severus konnte Noées entsetzten Schrei hören und presste hart die Kiefer aufeinander, um nicht selbst zu schreien. Wie, bei den Gründungsvätern von Hogwarts, sollte er ihr das jemals erklären?!

Seufzend setzte er sich wieder auf und ging leise in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber. Noée hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig, halb unter seiner Decke verborgen, sein Kissen fest umklammert. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, ging vorsichtig näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Noée murmelte etwas Unverständliches, wachte aber nicht auf.

Severus betrachtete sie lange. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, jemand anderen in seinem Bett schlafen zu sehen, aber es gefiel ihm … Sie gefiel ihm. Sich selbst gegenüber mitten in der Nacht und ohne Zeugen konnte er das zugeben. Er hatte es den ganzen Tag über ungemein genossen zu spüren, wie nervös und elektrisiert sie auf seine Blicke, seine Worte und seine Gegenwart reagiert hatte. Wenn er die Augen schloss, spürte er wieder ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihre Arme um seinen Hals … Es war perfekt gewesen, es hätte nicht so jäh enden dürfen. Doch dann hatte sie irgendetwas gespürt oder in seinem Blick gesehen, was sie erschreckt hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, im Traum hätte sie zuerst gedacht, es wären seine Augen hinter der Maske gewesen … Was hatte sie darin gesehen? Lust, Verlangen, wilde Entschlossenheit … Hatte sie gespürt, wie sehr er sie wollte? Severus verweilte kurz bei dieser Erkenntnis: Er wollte sie. Er, Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer, stellvertretender Schulleiter von Hogwarts, er wollte diese Muggelfrau, die gerade friedlich vor ihm schlief, die keinen, nicht den klitzekleinsten Zauber zustande brachte und absolut gar nicht in die Zauberwelt passte, die haarsträubend Schach spielte und ihn mit ihrer Fragerei in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, die himmlisch kochte und herzlich lachte und ihn mit ihrer ganzen Art verzaubert hatte.

„Ich will dich, Noée", sagte er tonlos, mehr zu sich selber, um zu hören, wie das klang. Als er ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, schlug sie gähnend die Augen auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Schschsch", flüsterte er beruhigend. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du schläfst."

Noée nickte im Halbschlaf und hatte die Augen bereits wieder geschlossen, als Severus aufstand und in ihr Schlafzimmer hinüber ging. Und diesmal konnte auch er einschlafen.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Kapitel**

Noée schlief den Rest der Nacht tief und traumlos. Sie erwachte erst wieder, als sie die Badezimmertüre hörte. Sie streckte sich, gähnte genüsslich, kuschelte sich noch etwas tiefer in die Decke und lauschte dem Rauschen der Dusche. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl in diesem Bett. Es roch nach Severus, und das gab ihr ein Gefühl von großer Geborgenheit.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Badezimmertüre wieder aufging. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und atmete ruhig weiter, damit Severus nicht merkte, dass sie schon wach war. Unter den geschlossenen Lidern hervor beobachtete sie, wie er im Bademantel zum Schrank ging und etwas daraus hervorholte. Als er schließlich den Bademantel ablegte, kniff Noée die Augen zusammen und biss auf die Zähne, um nicht laut zu kichern. Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, das vor der Jungengarderobe lauert, um einen Blick auf das andere Geschlecht zu erhaschen.

Als sie vorsichtig die Augen wieder einen Spalt breit öffnete, war Severus verschwunden. Noée überlegte gerade, ob er sich so schnell angezogen haben konnte und bereits ins Wohnzimmer hinüber gegangen war, als sie direkt neben sich seine Stimme hörte. „Wenn du einen langjährigen Spion bespitzeln möchtest, musst du früher aufstehen, Süße", raunte Severus ihr zu. Noée spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr, so nahe war er. Sie fuhr mit einem Schrei herum.

Severus kniete neben dem Bett und sah sie mit herausfordernd hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen an. „Na, bist du zufrieden mit dem, was du gesehen hast?", erkundigte er sich.

Noée wurde rot bis unter den Haaransatz. „Ich habe nicht … tut mir leid … ich wollte nicht", stammelte sie und versuchte, so zu tun, als ob sie ihn nicht anstarrte, was gar nicht einfach war, weil er direkt vor ihr kniete und zudem für ihren Geschmack umwerfend aussah. Er hatte breite Schultern, starke Arme und eine leicht behaarte Brust mit feinen, inzwischen kaum noch sichtbaren Narben: Verräter … Wenn Noée nicht aus seinen Erinnerungen gewusst hätte, was die Todesser Severus auf die Brust geritzt hatten, dann hätte sie es nicht lesen können. Sie streckte die Hand aus und zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger die feinen Narben nach.

Severus beobachtete sie gebannt. Schließlich neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte ihn an, dass sich tausend Fältchen um ihre opalgrünen Augen bildeten. Die goldigen Sprenkel darin glitzerten. Noée hob die Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern sanft über sein Gesicht, als lese sie seine Topografie. Severus schloss die Augen, bis Noée ihre Hand wieder zurückzog.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

Noée streckte sich . „Zu gut", seufzte sie. „Ich glaube, ich steh nie mehr auf."

Severus kräuselte die Lippen. „Das ist mein Bett!", stellte er klar. „Ich gebe es nicht kampflos auf." Er machte Anstalten, sie vom Bett zu schieben. Noée quiekte, als er sie berührte. Sie war kitzelig, erinnerte sich Severus; es war immer ein Vorteil, die Schwachstellen des Gegners zu kennen. Noée versuchte lachend, seinen Händen zu entkommen. Sie richtete sich auf, warf entschlossen die Haare in den Nacken und meinte kämpferisch: „Du kriegst mich nicht von dem Bett runter."

„Ach ja?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Aber beklag dich später nicht …" Er versuchte, ihre Hände zu fassen zu kriegen, aber sie entzog sie ihm mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen und versuchte nun ihrerseits, ihn vom Bett zu drücken.

Severus genoss es, ihre warmen Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Er schmunzelte über ihren Versuch, ihn vom Bett zu kriegen. Nachdem er sich eine Weile von ihr hatte schubsen und schieben lassen, packte er sie unvermittelt an den Unterarmen und drückte sie aufs Bett hinunter. Noée sog erschrocken die Luft ein, ihr stockte einen Moment lang der Atem.

Severus realisierte sofort, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Noée war aus ihrer anfänglichen Starre erwacht und versuchte, unter ihm freizukommen; in ihre Augen hatte sich Angst geschlichen.

Severus reagierte schnell: Er lockerte seinen Griff um ihre Arme und ließ sie vorsichtig los. „Ich überlasse dir das Bett für den Moment", bot er großzügig an und setzte sich auf. „Meine Schüler würden sich außerordentlich freuen, wenn ich ihren Unterricht ausfallen ließe, um mit dir um mein Bett zu kämpfen. Aber den Gefallen tue ich ihnen nicht."

Noée hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt. Sie zitterte leicht, atmete tief durch und hatte tausend Fragen in den Augen.

Severus zögerte einen Augenblick, dann beugte er sich näher und gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss.

Noée sah ihn perplex an und öffnete den Mund, zweifellos um etwas zu fragen, doch Severus stand rasch auf und wandte sich ab. Er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken, während er sich in aller Ruhe fertig ankleidete. Dann nickte er ihr knapp zu und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Noée ließ sich aufs Bett zurück fallen und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment lang hatte sie Panik verspürt, als er sie so unvermittelt gepackt und aufs Bett gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegen können und er hätte alles mit ihr machen können. Ihre Angst kam ihr im Nachhinein lächerlich vor: Sie kannte Severus inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihr nichts antun würde. Es war doch nur ein Spiel gewesen. Zwei übermütige Kinder, die sich neckten und auf einem Bett herumtollten – wobei _Kinder_ natürlich nicht ganz zutreffend war, aber darüber wollte sich Noée im Augenblick keine allzu genauen Gedanken machen … Sie musste erneut kichern, als ihr in den Sinn kam, wie sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Gut sah er aus! Sie zog die Decke über den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Noch ein paar Minuten träumen …

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem ausgedehnten Frühstück holte Noée ihren Notizblock aus ihrer Sporttasche hervor und setzte sich mit leichtem Unbehagen auf ihr Bett, um ungestört zu schreiben. Es gab viel festzuhalten. Wo sollte sie beginnen? Wo war sie überhaupt stehen geblieben? Noée seufzte. Eigentlich wollte sie chronologisch vorgehen, so wie sie angefangen hatte, aber es war soviel, was ihr momentan im Kopf herumspukte: all die Erinnerungen, die Severus in den letzten Tagen mit ihr geteilt hatte, erschreckend, beängstigend, verwirrend; die neuen Träume, an die sie sich erinnern konnte, die veränderten Schmerzen; der lustige Abend zu viert und ihre Gespräche mit Tonks; Severus' intensive Blicke, die sie regelmäßig rot anlaufen ließen; der aufregende und plötzlich so beängstigende Ausklang des gestrigen Abends; die Nacht in Severus' Bett und die gegenseitigen Neckereien vorhin …

Noée setzte den Kugelschreiber aufs Papier und ließ ihre Gedanken zu Buchstaben und Sätzen werden, ungeordnet, chaotisch, verwirrt. Sie wollte schließlich keinen Roman schreiben, sondern eine externe Kopie ihrer Erinnerungen anfertigen, damit ihr nie mehr irgendjemand ihre Erinnerungen stehlen und auslöschen konnte. Ob die Notizen in der Sporttasche genügend gut versteckt waren? Gab es Möglichkeiten, sie irgendwie aus Hogwarts rauszuschaffen und an einem sicheren Ort aufzubewahren? Tonks um Hilfe bitten? Nein, sie würde darauf bestehen, über die Feiertage in der Wohnung ihrer Eltern vorbeizugehen. Dort würde sie die Notizen gut verstecken, an einem Ort, an dem sie niemand finden würde. Sie musste lediglich einen Ort finden, den sie automatisch wieder finden würde, selbst wenn sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte. Einen Ort, den sie in jedem Fall wieder aufsuchen würde … Der Ordner mit ihren Bankunterlagen vielleicht, oder das Fotoalbum ihrer Kindheit …

Severus war schlechter Laune, als er am Nachmittag vom Unterricht zurückkam. Er war vor dem Essen von Minerva in ein Gespräch vertieft worden und hatte keine Möglichkeit gesehen, sich davonzustehlen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Am Nachmittag hatten ihn zwei Schüler dermaßen genervt, dass er ihnen eine Strafstunde für den nächsten Abend aufbrummen musste – jede geringere Strafe wäre verdächtig gewesen. Das bedeutete allerdings, dass er einen Abend weniger, um Noée das Schachspielen beizubringen … Und außerdem musste er einen Stapel Arbeiten korrigieren.

Noée hatte bereits das Schachbrett auf dem Couchtisch aufgestellt, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, und schob Figuren hin und her. „Ich übe, ich spiele gegen mich selbst", erklärte sie, als er mit gerunzelter Stirn das Schachbrett musterte.

„Und wer gewinnt?", fragte Severus trocken.

„Ich", gab Noée zur Antwort. „Wer denn sonst? Ich übe schon eine ganze Weile."

„Hast du vor, mich zu besiegen?"

Noée lachte laut. „Also wenn … tauschen wir dann wieder das Bett?"

„Du gewinnst nicht", stellte Severus klar. „Außerdem habe ich heute Abend keine Zeit. Ich muss nach dem Essen noch Arbeiten korrigieren."

Noée wirkte enttäuscht.

„Lass uns essen", schlug Severus vor. „Wenn ich mit den Korrekturen gut vorankomme, liegt ja vielleicht noch ein Spiel drin. Nötig hättest du es!"

Kurz darauf saßen sie sich schweigend am Küchentisch gegenüber. Severus beobachtete Noée, während sie Butter auf ein Stück Brot schmierte. Ihr morgendliches Spiel am Bett kam ihm in den Sinn. Und der gestrige Abend, der Kuss, ihre aufregende Nähe …

„Was?", fragte Noée.

Severus hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Du starrst mich an. Wieso tust du das? Liest du wieder in meinen Augen?", fragte Noée unsicher.

„Nein."

„Wie soll ich das wissen?"

Severus holte tief Luft. „Die Gedanken von jemandem zu lesen ist eine bewusste Entscheidung, das passiert nicht einfach so. Es ist ein Zauber, Legilimens heißt er. Und ich wende die Legilimentik nur an, wenn es nötig ist … Bei dir ist es nicht nötig, man sieht es auch ohne Legilimentik", fügte er in neckendem Tonfall an.

Noée errötete wieder. „Wenn du nicht meine Gedanken liest, weshalb siehst du mich dann so an?"

Severus grinste. „Weil ich weiß, dass es dich verlegen macht", gab er zu. „Das macht mir Spaß."

Noée zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das ist nicht fair! Es macht mich nur deshalb verlegen, weil ich weiß, dass du mir ansiehst, was ich gerade denke. Bei dir sieht man das nicht."

„Würdest du das denn gerne wissen?"

„Ja", gab Noée unumwunden zu.

Severus lachte. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe nicht vor, mein Innenleben nach außen zu kehren."

„Wie macht man das? Kann man lernen, seine Gedanken vor anderen zu verbergen?", wollte Noée wissen.

„Jaaa …", antwortete Severus gedehnt, „aber es ist schwierig. Du kannst anfangen zu üben, indem du versuchst, an nichts zu denken, wenn ich dich ansehe."

Noée verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Toller Ratschlag! Wie sollte sie an nichts denken, wenn er sie ansah. Er hatte so beunruhigende Augen und seine Nähe elektrisierte sie. Seine nackte Haut unter ihren Fingern heute Morgen, seine Lippen auf ihren, sie … Ihr Blick begegnete seinem und sie spürte erneut, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er sah es genau, er wusste, wiesehr er ihr gefiel, er wusste, dass sie an seine Küsse dachte, und an seine Hände und … Noée stöhnte frustriert und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Severus lachte leise. „Ich lass dich deinen Gedanken nachhängen", meinte er schließlich. „Ich muss korrigieren." Als er an ihr vorbeiging, streifte seine Hand ihre, dann war er verschwunden. Noée ließ erschöpft den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. An nichts denken, an nichts denken …

Severus war mitten in seinen Korrekturen, als Noée ins Büro hinüber kam. Er sah nicht auf. Sie strich an den Bücherregalen entlang, bis eines der Bücher sie anfauchte. Severus hörte, wie sie erschrocken die Luft einsog und vom Regal zurückwich. Er grinste in sich hinein. Schließlich setzte sich Noée ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl und griff nach einer Fachzeitschrift, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Sie schmökerte eine Weile darin herum und beobachtete ihn bei seiner Arbeit.

Severus stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus, tauchte schwungvoll die Feder in die rote Tinte und kritzelte einen vernichtenden Kommentar unter das Essay, das vor ihm lag. Welche Zeitverschwendung! „Hirnloses Pack", knurrte er, während er das nächste Essay vom Stapel nahm und zu lesen begann.

„Weshalb tust du dir das an?"

Severus sah verwirrt auf. „Warum? Weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die Schüler bei Stange zu halten."

„Ich meine nicht das." Noée stand auf, legte die Zeitschrift hin und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. „Weshalb unterrichtest du?" Sie setzte sich lässig auf seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme.

„Weil ich Lehrer bin, solange ich zurückdenken kann", gab Severus ungeduldig zur Antwort. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Dann hattest du früher Spaß am unterrichten?"

„Spaß?! Mit Spaß hat das nichts zu tun, glaub mir."

„Weshalb bist du dann Lehrer geworden?"

Ja, weshalb eigentlich? Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich diente in zwei Kriegen als Doppelspion. Es war unabdingbar, dass ich hier war, hier bei Albus Dumbledore, bei dem alle Fäden zusammenliefen."

Noée musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Aber jetzt ist der Krieg endgültig vorbei, oder?"

Severus nickte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seufzte erschöpft.

„Weshalb bist du dann noch hier?"

„Du stellst zu viele Fragen, Noée", antwortete Severus müde. „Lass mich korrigieren." Er öffnete die Augen wieder und wollte sie von der Tischplatte schubsen.

„Nein, im Ernst. Weshalb unterrichtest du, wenn es dir keinen Spaß macht und es auch nicht mehr notwendig ist?", insistierte sie. „Gibt es nichts, was dich mehr reizen würde?"

Severus kräuselte die Lippen. „Da wüsste ich schon das eine oder andere, was mich mehr reizen würde als diese Aufsätze", meinte er mit samtiger Stimme. Er fasste sie um die Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Dann stand er auf, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.

Noée erwiderte den Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen.

Doch als Severus seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt gleiten ließ und ihre warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen und stieß seine Hände weg. „Ich … tut mir leid. Können wir das … etwas langsamer an–angehen?", stammelte sie.

Severus schluckte hörbar. Als er sich gefasst hatte, nickte er knapp. „Dann würdest du bitte von meinem Schreibtisch runterkommen und mich meine Arbeit machen lassen?", schlug er kühl vor.

Noée sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Ich wollte nicht … Das verstehst du nicht, oder? Weil –„

„Doch."

„– weil ich es selbst nicht wirklich verstehe", schloss Noée. Sie stand auf und sah ihn noch einmal entschuldigend an.

Severus sah ihr nach, als sie aus seinem Arbeitszimmer verschwand und die Türe hinter sich zuzog. Sie verstand es nicht. Sie verstand nicht, weshalb sie sich, obschon sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, solche Angst davor hatte, dass er ihr zu nahe kam. Aber er verstand. Severus schnaubte ärgerlich. Er würde wohl nicht darum herumkommen, es ihr irgendwie zu erklären, die momentane Situation war jedenfalls äußerst unbefriedigend.


End file.
